


Convenient Store

by LockXOn



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Crack-Shipping, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiri befindet sich auch lange Zeit nach Shuichis Tod in tiefer Trauer. Niemand hält es für möglich, dass seine Lebensgeister wiedererweckt werden könnten, schon gar nicht durch jemanden, mit dem er sich einst spinnefeind war. Aber manchmal kann ein ehemaliger Widersacher eben dein bester Freund werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warenkorb: Bier, Katzenfutter, Zigaretten, Schokolade und Garnelen

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2543906/)

_‚YUUUUUKIIIIII!!!‘_

 

_‚FALL TOT UM!!!‘_

 

_‚Ach, Yuki, sei nicht so! Ich will dir doch nur unser alltägliches Guten-Morgen-Küsschen aufs Schnäuzchen drücken!‘_

 

_‚Halt die Fresse und verschwinde endlich!‘_

 

_‚Pah, jetzt wo ich weiß, dass du nicht gemein, sondern einfach nur schüchtern bist, kannst du mir gar nichts mehr! DUAL ATTACK!!!‘_

 

_‚Hör auf damit, duMPF!‘_

 

_‚EPIC WIN! Bis heute Abend dann! Schlaf nicht zu lang, sonst bekommst du nur wieder Kopfschmerzen und grummelst den ganzen Tag!‘_

 

_‚Die Kopfschmerzen kommen wohl kaum vom Schlafen!‘_

 

_‚Ich liebe dich! Ciao!‘_

 

Hätte er die Liebesbekundung doch nur erwidert! Hätte er doch nicht nur etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart gebrummt und sich auf die andere Seite gedreht! Wäre er an diesem Morgen doch nur einmal aus sich herausgegangen, hätte seinen Geliebten zum Abschied in die Arme genommen und den Kuss vertieft! Hätte er doch nur irgendetwas getan, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er das größte, beste Geschenk war, das er je in seinem Leben erhalten hatte!

 

Nun war Shuichi tot. Und in ihm tobte das leere Gefühl, ihm eine ehrliche Antwort auf ewig schuldig zu bleiben.

 

Eiri sah mit trübem Blick gen Himmel. Harte, kalte Regentropfen stachen ihm ins Gesicht. Es hatte danach lange nicht richtig geregnet, nicht an dem schicksalsträchtigen Tag, nicht bei der Beerdigung, selbst Wochen danach war es trocken geblieben. Als ob sich selbst die Natur nicht hatte eingestehen wollen, dass sie einen Sonnenschein verloren hatte.

 

Vielleicht hatte er es auch einfach nicht mitbekommen. Er hatte ihre ... seine Wohnung seitdem schließlich kaum noch verlassen. Alles, was er zum Überleben benötigte, wurde ihm von seiner Familie mehr oder weniger aufgezwungen. Sein Vater, Tatsuha, Mika, Tohma ... Sie alle waren einfach zur Tagesordnung übergegangen, als hätte sie der Verlust überhaupt nicht getroffen.

 

Eiri zerdrückte die Zigarette in der Hand.

 

Nein, das entsprach natürlich nicht der Wahrheit. Er war nur einfach der einzige von ihnen, der es nun, nach beinahe zwei Jahren, immer noch nicht geschafft hatte, die Trauer zu überwinden und sein Leben zurück aufs rechte Gleis zu lenken. Er wusste das natürlich. Natürlich wusste er es.

 

Shuichi hätte nicht gewollt, dass er daran zerbrach. Er brauchte keine Psychotherapeutin, keinen vorlauten kleinen Bruder, keinen überbesorgten Schwager oder sonst wen, der ihm diese Weisheit vermittelte. Er selbst hatte den quirligen Sänger schließlich besser gekannt als jeder andere! Doch was nutzte ihm dieses Wissen, wenn er jeden Morgen mit dem überwältigenden Bedürfnis erwachte, lieber auf ewig weiterzuschlafen?

 

Eiri wischte sich das Wasser vom Gesicht, um klarere Sicht zu bekommen, was angesichts des ununterbrochenen Regengusses vergeblich blieb. Seine Psychiaterin hatte ihm nachdrücklich empfohlen, seine Wohnung wenigsten für ein paar Stunden in der Woche zu verlassen. Wieder am Leben draußen teilzunehmen.

 

_‚Gehen Sie auf Partys. Lernen Sie neue Leute kennen. Machen Sie sich bewusst, dass das Leben auch ohne ihn weitergeht. Ich weiß, dass es sehr schwer für Sie ist, aber Sie müssen ihn endlich loslassen, Eiri-san!‘_

 

Er war lange nicht mehr voller Wut aus ihrer Praxis gestürmt, doch dieses Mal war es das Einzige, das er hatte tun können, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren und ihr den überstudierten Schädel einzuschlagen. Ja, er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Und sie wusste, dass er es wusste. Und das machte die Sache nur noch schlimmer.

 

Stöhnend boxte er zornentbrannt gegen eine Straßenlaterne. Die Blicke besorgter Passanten ignorierend, betrat er dann den nächstbesten Gemischtwarenladen. Er war der einzige Kunde dort, was ihn erleichterte. Monatelang der Herde auszuweichen und plötzlich wieder mitten in ihr zu stehen, kam einem mittleren Kulturschock gleich und es hatte ihm auf den letzten Metern deutlich Mühe gekostet, von den vielen fremden Menschen umringt Luft zu bekommen. Auch diesmal war er dem ärztlichen Rat nur deswegen gefolgt, weil ihm das Bier ausgegangen war und sich keiner seiner Familienmitglieder dazu hatte breitschlagen lassen, ihm welches vorbeizubringen. Konspirative Bande!

 

Er griff in ein Regal und entnahm ihm einen Sechserpack, überlegte kurz und schnappte sich noch einen zweiten. Am Verkaufstresen begutachtete er das Sortiment an Zigaretten und runzelte verärgert die Stirn. Seine Lieblingsmarke war ausverkauft.

 

Ungeduldig sah er sich um und ließ die Hand schließlich mehrmals auf eine kleine silberne Tischglocke niedersausen: „Halloooo?! Gibtʼs in diesem Saftladen keine Bedienung?! Zahlungswilliger Kunde hart Backbord!“ „Moment“, schallte es aus einem zu seiner Rechten liegenden Gang, „bin sofort bei Ihnen!“ Eiri stützte sich seufzend auf die Ellenbogen und wartete.

 

Wenige Minuten später wurde die einen Spaltbreit geöffnete Tür vollständig aufgetreten und ein junger Mann, mit Kartons beladen, kam herein, setzte den Turm mit nicht unerheblicher Mühe ab und wischte sich angestrengt über die Stirn: „Verzeihen Sie bitte, aber ich musste kurz Nachschub aus dem Keller besorgen und es ist eine halbe Weltreise bis in dieses Loch! Ich schwöre, wenn sich der Chef nicht bald nach einem zweiten Gehilfen umsieht, drehe ich du-“ Er hatte sich während des Monologs seinem Kunden zugewandt und brach leichenblass ab, als er ihn auf Anhieb erkannte.

 

Auch Eiri war reglos in seiner Position verharrt. Nun verhärtete sich sein Ausdruck: „Fantastisch. Du hast mir gerade noch gefehlt. Das Leben meint es wirklich zu gut mit mir! Beeil dich, ich bin nicht so scharf drauf, deine Visage länger als nötig zu bewundern!“ Er verdrehte die Augen und schlug aggressiv mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte.

 

Der Verkäufer zuckte deutlich verschreckt zusammen. Erst nach einigen langen Sekunden bedrückenden Schweigens setzte er sich beinahe mechanisch in Bewegung und scannte wortlos die Ware. Er musste noch nicht einmal den Preis auf der Anzeige der Kasse nennen, bevor Eiri schnaubend das Geld aus der Tasche kramte, es auf die Theke warf und knurrte: „Stimmt so.“ Er nahm sein Bier an sich und stürmte beinahe panisch aus dem Geschäft.

 

Draußen legte er angespannt den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ seiner Kehle einen mühsam unterdrückten, zornigen Schrei entweichen.

 

Das war mehr als knapp gewesen. Es half ihm mit Sicherheit nicht weiter, wenn ihm die Durchführung einer Therapie eine Vorstrafe wegen gefährlicher Körperverletzung einbrachte. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, in einem kleinen Laden in einer unscheinbaren Seitenstraße ganz in der Nähe seines Appartements ausgerechnet Taki Aizawa wiederzutreffen.

 

Schon gar nicht in blauer Schürze mit aufgedruckten goldgelben Pupillen. Oder einer Schirmmütze mit angenähten Katzenohren.

 

\---

 

Oder zumindest hatte er gedacht, dass der Laden in der Nähe seines Appartements lag.

 

Als er nämlich eine Woche später, nachdem er den ersten Schrecken verdaut hatte, abends wieder vor den Glastüren stand, musste er einsehen, dass er möglicherweise zu sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, um den mühseligen Weg von einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch zu registrieren. Er war einfach nur ziellos umhergewandert, hatte sich bemüht, die Überhand nehmende innere Einsamkeit mit den Lichtern der Großstadt zu überwinden und war zufällig an diesen speziellen Laden geraten.

 

Wieso hatte er den Weg ein zweites Mal, diesmal wesentlich bewusster, auf sich genommen? Es gab einen Grund, so viel stand fest. Er brauchte Zigaretten. Aber ein weiterer, den er sich selbst nicht recht eingestehen wollte, bestand darin, dass er zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit wieder die treibende Kraft der Neugier gespürt hatte.

 

Taki Aizawa.

 

Eigentlich eine Person, die er sich jemals wiederzusehen nicht gewünscht hatte. Was trieb einen egozentrischen Gernegroß wie ihn ausgerechnet in einen kleinen Laden am sprichwörtlichen Ende der Welt?

 

Eiri senkte den Blick von dem Namensschild des Ladens auf dessen Schaufenster, hinter dem Taki eben offensichtlich einen Kunden darin beriet, ob eine Katze besser Trocken- oder Saftfutter zum prächtigen Gedeihen benötigte – die filigranen Staubwedel schienen in diesem Bezirk einen hohen Stellenwert zu genießen. Er pflückte sich seine letzte Zigarette aus dem Mund, zertrat die Glut auf dem Pflaster und setzte sich in Bewegung.

 

Ein schrilles Geräusch ertönte, als er über die Schwelle trat und Taki begrüßte den neuen Kunden automatisch mit einem einstudierten Lächeln: „Willkommen! Wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen, gedulden Sie sich bitte einen Augenblick, ich bin-“ Sein Blick gefror schlagartig, als er Eiri erkannte. Er schluckte mit sichtlicher Mühe und beendete den Satz ein wenig heiser: „... gleich fertig.“ Der Schriftsteller nickte nur stumm und aalte sich im Unwohlsein des Sängers, während er sich auf dem Tresen abstützte und den Blick milde interessiert durch den Raum schweifen ließ.

 

Taki musste sich zwingen, sich wieder auf das unterbrochene Verkaufsgespräch zu konzentrieren. Der alte Mann, der ihn um Rat gebeten hatte, sah ihn hilflos und ein bisschen skeptisch über den Brillenrand hinweg an: „Sind Sie sich denn ganz sicher, dass Sho Fa auch bestimmt keine Magenschmerzen davon bekommen wird?“ Taki seufzte: „Ganz sicher kann ich mir natürlich nicht sein, aber wenn sie die günstigeren Marken nicht verträgt, sollten Sie es wirklich einmal hiermit versuchen. Dieser Hersteller ist sehr gut, das versichere ich Ihnen. Ninja bekommt dasselbe zu fressen und sehen Sie sie an! Ansonsten sollten Sie vielleicht mal einen Tierarzt-“

 

„Nein, nein, nein! Kein Tierarzt! Die arme Sho Fa bekommt in Praxen immer einen halben Herzinfarkt! Ich versuche es hiermit! Bitte packen Sie mir doch vier Dosen ein, ja?“

 

„Sehr gern.“

 

Als der alte Herr mit seiner Tüte zur Tür hinaus gewackelt war, strich sich Taki den feinen Schweißfilm von der Stirn, der sich seit der Ankunft des Autors auf seiner Haut gebildet hatte, legte wie als psychische Stütze beide Hände auf die Theke und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Eiri wies mit dem Daumen nach draußen: „Du weißt echt zu überraschen! Hätte dich nicht für einen Katzenfreund gehalten! ‚Aoneko‘, hm? Dem Namen nach zu urteilen könnte man meinen, hier in eine Zoohandlung zu spazieren.“ Taki hatte keine Lust auf Smalltalk: „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

 

„Oh, Ablenkungstaktik? Komm schon, Aizawa! Seit wann hast du Angst vor mir?“

 

Nun wich ihm der Sänger aus und starrte auf einen Stapel Prospekte, der auf dem Tresen lag. Er war ein wenig schief, und so schob er ihn diskret mit einem Finger zurecht, während er emotionslos erwiderte: „Es sind nicht Sie, der mir Angst macht, Yuki-san, sondern vielmehr ihr überaus passionierter Leibwächter, dem ich deshalb lieber aus dem Weg gehen möchte.“

 

Eiri spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Er dachte, dass Taki von seinem verstorbenen Geliebten sprach, der ihm bei ihrer letzten Konfrontation so höchst erfolgreich die Seele aus dem Leib exorziert hatte. Finster knurrte er: „Oh, sei ganz beruhigt. Shuichi wird dir nie wieder in die Quere kommen können. Hast sicher auf den Tischen getanzt, als du es erfahren hast, was?“ Eine winzige Menge des einstigen Feuers loderte in Takis braunen Pupillen auf und er erwiderte Tonlage und hitziges Gemüt beinahe gleichwertig: „Ich meine nicht Shindo! Und wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen: Nein, ich habe nicht getanzt. Es ist mir guten Gewissens am Arsch vorbeigegangen!“

 

Eiri sah Rot. Seine Hand fuhr blitzschnell über die Theke und packte Taki an der Gurgel, um ihn gewaltsam zu sich herüberzuziehen: „Du mieser Drecksack! Ginge es dir auch am Arsch vorbei, wenn ich dir hier und jetzt den Hals umdrehe?!“ Trotz seiner prekären Lage stieß Taki ein gepresstes Lachen aus: „HA! Man möge es mir verzeihen, wenn ich über den Tod eines Mannes, den ich kaum kannte, nicht in Tränen ausbreche! Wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf, waren wir nicht die besten Freunde! Oder überhaupt welche, nebenbei bemerkt!“ Eiri riss ihn noch ein wenig näher an sich heran, aber als Taki nichts mehr sagte, sondern nur verzweifelt röchelte, löste er schließlich den Griff und drehte sich ruckartig um: „Scheiße. Du regst mich immer noch genauso auf wie damals. Hast du nichts gelernt?!“ Taki hustete ein paarmal und massierte sich den Hals: „Wozu sollte ich mich ändern? Sie halten doch offenbar auch noch an Ihrer gewohnt aggressiven Art fest!“

 

Eiri schnaubte und zwang sich energisch zur Ruhe. Einen weiteren Mord würde sein Gewissen nicht mehr unbeschadet überstehen, so viel stand fest. Und so atmete er nur eine Weile bewusst tief ein und aus.

 

Auf einmal ertönte ein leises, dumpfes Geräusch in seinem Rücken und er drehte automatisch den Kopf. Taki griff ebenso automatisch nach der hübschen, schwarzgrauen Katze, die auf den Tresen gesprungen war und nun eifrig damit begann, sich zu putzen: „Ninja, pfui! Du weißt ganz genau, dass du auf Tischen nichts zu suchen hast!“ Er hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf dem Boden ab, woraufhin sie ihn mit einem vornehmen, aber unzweifelhaft beleidigten Blick bedachte und in Richtung des angrenzenden Flurs davon trippelte. Eiri sah ihr amüsiert hinterher: „Chartreux, richtig? Deine?“ Taki sah ihn säuerlich an: „Wo denken Sie hin?! Natürlich nicht! Die gehört dem Besitzer.“

 

„Deswegen also ‚Aoneko‘.“

 

„Sie habenʼs erfasst.“

 

„Hätte er bei so viel Begeisterung dann nicht wirklich eher eine Tierhandlung als einen Gemischtwarenladen aufmachen sollen?“

 

„Was fragen Sie mich? Ich arbeite hier nur.“

 

„Hm.“

 

Eiri wandte Taki wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu: „Warum eigentlich? Hattest du nicht schon einen einträglichen Job?“ Taki verzog vorwurfsvoll den Mund und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Tja, meine Karriere ist leider aus unerfindlichen Gründen den Bach runtergegangen, deswegen musste ich mich zwangsläufig nach neuen Perspektiven umsehen.“ Der Schriftsteller sah ihn verblüfft an: „... Und die einzige Perspektive, die du gesehen hast, bestand aus einer Schürze mit Katzenaugen und dem dazugehörigen Set Ohren?“ Takis Braue zuckte gefährlich und er wich dem stechenden Blick verlegen aus: „Nun ... Es ist besser als nichts!“

 

Eiri kicherte, was ihn selbst im gleichen Moment am meisten überraschte, doch er ignorierte das befremdliche Gefühl und bohrte stattdessen lieber den Finger noch ein wenig tiefer in die Wunden seines Gegenübers: „Fehlt noch ein Schwanz, meinst du nicht? Hat dein Chef daran etwa nicht gedacht? Wundert mich eigentlich. So wirkt es irgendwie ... unvollständig.“ Dem Sänger rann ein peinlich berührter Schweißtropfen von der Schläfe: „... Eigentlich hat er daran gedacht. Aber ich habe mich geweigert, das bekloppte Ding zu tragen.“

 

Eiri starrte ihn stumm an. Und brach urplötzlich in ein so lautstarkes Gelächter aus, dass sich Passanten auf der Straße zum Laden umdrehten. Taki fuhr zornig auf: „Hey, auch PR muss Grenzen haben, klar?! So eine Aufmachung ist doch vollkommen unpraktisch! Können Sie sich auch nur im Ansatz vorstellen, wo man damit während der Arbeit überall hängenbleiben kann?!“

 

Doch sein kümmerlicher Erklärungsversuch gab dem Autor lediglich den Rest. Er schaffte es nicht mehr, sich zu beruhigen, brüllte vor Lachen und jedes Mal, wenn er in Takis schäumendes Gesicht blickte, übermannte ihn die nächste Welle nicht zu unterdrückenden Gelächters. Er bekam kaum noch Luft, und so blieb ihm letztendlich nichts anderes übrig, als ähnlich seines ersten Besuchs fluchtartig zur Tür hinauszustürzen.

 

Taki sah dem aufgelösten Schriftsteller nach, bis er ihn in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr erkennen konnte und ein ärgerlicher Gedanke brannte sich in sein Bewusstsein.

 

_‚Wofür ist der Kerl überhaupt hergekommen?!‘_

 

\---

 

Gelangweilt sah Taki auf, als die Türglocke schellte, doch sein Blick verfinsterte sich sofort, als er den Ankömmling erkannte. Verärgert stand er von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er gesessen und eine Tageszeitung gelesen hatte und strich sich einige Ponysträhnen zurück, die ihm beim Vornüberbeugen ins Gesicht gefallen waren: „Sind Sie heute idealerweise gekommen, um etwas zu kaufen oder wollen Sie sich nur wieder über mich lustig machen?“

 

Eiri grinste gemein und schob seine Zigarette mit der Zunge in den anderen Mundwinkel: „Ziemlich unfreundlich, die Bedienung in diesem Laden. Muss ich auf Bemühung des Geschäftsführers bestehen?“ Der Sänger knurrte leise und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust, ergab sich aber seinem Schicksal: „Willkommen, werter Kunde! Wie kann ich Ihnen zu Diensten sein?“ Schlagartig wieder ernst, stützte sich Eiri auf dem Tresen ab und wies auf den Zigarettenautomaten neben sich: „Räucherstäbchen sind mir ausgegangen.“ Nach einem Moment runzelte er unwillig die Stirn: „Mann, sag bloß, Yucky Stripes sind schon wieder nicht da!“ Taki blickte desinteressiert hin, schmunzelte humorlos und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf den Autor: „Zu schade, dass wir Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen konnten, der Herr! Gehaben Sie sich wohl!“ Eiri bedachte ihn mit einem säuerlichen Blick und schüttelte den Kopf: „Vergiss es, Aizawa. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los.“ Taki wischte sich gekünstelt nichtexistenten Sorgenschweiß von der Stirn: „Puh, ich bin ja so froh, dass Sie uns noch eine Chance geben, Ihre Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, der Herr!“

 

„Sei nicht so frech.“

 

Eiri kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und tat so, als ließe er sich die Möglichkeit durch den Kopf gehen, sich mit einer anderen Marke zufriedenzustellen. Er konnte schließlich nicht einfach zugeben, dass er seine tägliche Handvoll Sargnägel aus dem Grund nicht in einem nähergelegenen Supermarkt hatte kaufen können, weil ihm die Aussicht auf ein Wiedersehen mit Taki gefehlt hatte. Ihr letztes ... Gespräch hatte ihm einfach einen zu großen Spaß bereitet, als dass er den Sänger in Zukunft in Frieden lassen konnte.

 

Ja, es war ein Heidenspaß gewesen. Er hatte seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr so gelacht und seine Seiten hatten schmerzhaft gestochen, als er es endlich zurück zu seiner Wohnung geschafft hatte. Dort hatte ihn überraschend Tohma erwartet, ein Umstand, der ihn unter normalen Umständen anstandslos in noch tieferen Verdruss gestürzt hätte. Doch diesmal hatte er seinen Schwager nur kichernd gegrüßt und ihn kommentarlos eingelassen.

 

Natürlich hatte Tohma daraufhin die Nacht bei ihm verbracht. Zweifellos, um ihn gegebenenfalls an unvernünftigen Taten hindern zu können. Denn ein heimlich geführtes Telefongespräch mit Mika, welches Eiri ebenso heimlich belauscht hatte, hatte ergeben, dass der NG-Direktor offensichtlich befürchtete, Eiris letzte Schrauben hätten sich verabschiedet. Der Gedanke war ihm selbst gar nicht ganz abwegig vorgekommen. Nach kurzer Bedenkzeit klang der Verdacht auf Unzurechnungsfähigkeit sogar sehr plausibel. Immerhin hatte er sich mit Taki Aizawa unterhalten und es hatte ihm nicht nur nicht das Bedürfnis beschert, den Sänger umzubringen, sondern ganz im Gegenteil den Wunsch, ihre Interaktion alsbald fortzuführen!

 

... Etwas stimmte definitiv nicht mit ihm.

 

Selbstredend hatte er Tohma verschwiegen, was ihn so dermaßen amüsiert hatte. Auf ein gutes Gespräch mit seinem Schwager, möglicherweise gefolgt von einem weiterführenden mit Taki, konnte er beileibe verzichten. Was er wollte, war ... Nun, er wusste selbst nicht so genau, was er eigentlich von Taki wollte. Vielleicht brauchte er einfach nur einen Prügelknaben, an dem er den alltäglichen Frust auslassen konnte. Und Taki war dafür mehr als prädestiniert.

 

Er erinnerte sich wieder an eine Frage, die sich ihm schon beim ersten Besuch im Aoneko aufgedrängt hatte und wies auf ein offensichtlich leeres Magazin im Automaten: „Das ist mir die letzten Male schon aufgefallen. Sind hier eigentlich jemals welche drin?“ Taki legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief und ein gewisses professionelles Momentum veranlasste ihn dazu, für kurze Zeit zu vergessen, dass er sich verschworen hatte, Eiri mit Sarkasmus gegenüberzutreten: „Sicher. Aber es handelt sich dabei nun mal um eine sehr beliebte Marke.“ „Soll das ein Witz sein?“, Eiri schnaubte stolz, „Ich bin Kettenraucher, aber von der habe ich noch nie was gehört.“ Er tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Preisschild: „Außerdem ganz schön teuer, meinst du nicht? Wollt ihr damit Kunden neugierig machen?“ Taki lachte: „Bei Ihnen hat es wohl funktioniert, was?“ Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, als Eiri ihn drohend anfunkelte: „Nein, Noir gibt es wirklich. Ist eine alte französische Marke, von der wir – eben wegen des hohen Preises – nur eine geringe Stückzahl bestellen. Und die ist immer sehr schnell ausverkauft.“

 

„Schmecken die Dinger denn so gut?“

 

„Keine Ahnung. Ich rauche nicht.“

 

„Verstehe. Von wegen Tabak ist Gift für die Stimme und so weiter.“

 

Taki schloss die Augen und ignorierte den Köder: „Ja. Und so weiter.“ Der Autor stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und rieb sich mit der anderen nachdenklich das Kinn: „Tja, ich gebe es ja nicht gern zu, aber die Sache macht mich tatsächlich neugierig. Wann bekommt ihr das Zeug denn wieder rein?“

 

„Sie liefern immer montags.“

 

„WAS?! Aber heute ist erst Dienstag! Willst du mir weismachen, dass die nach einem einzigen Nachmittag ausverkauft sind?!“

 

„Ich habe Ihnen ja gesagt, dass das immer sehr schnell geht.“

 

„Ist da verdammtes Gold drin?!“

 

„Nein, aber wir haben unsere Stammkunden dafür. Sagen wir es mal so: Fast jede Packung, die wir reinstecken, hat ihren Besitzer, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine ...“

 

Eiri sackte resigniert schnaufend ein Stückchen in sich zusammen. Dann hob er den Kopf und fragte nachdrücklich: „Könnt ihr denn nichts reservieren oder so?“ Taki zuckte mit den Schultern: „Tut mir ja leid, Yuki-san, aber zurücklegen darf ich nur für Leute, die entweder mir oder dem Chef wirklich sehr nahestehen.“ Eiri hob interessiert die Augenbrauen: „Na, das trifft sich doch gut!“ Er beugte sich verführerisch ein Stück näher an Taki heran: „Wir kennen uns doch schon so lange! Komm schon, Aizawa. Um der guten, alten Zeiten willen.“

 

Taki lächelte sonnig: „Nur über meine Leiche.“

 

Eiri erwiderte das Lächeln: „Reizend.“

 

\---

 

_‚Und das wollte er hier haben ... Das da ... Und dieses ...‘_

 

Taki begutachtete sein Werk und schüttelte nach kritischer Observation resigniert den Kopf. Brummend sammelte er die hübsch verzierten Päckchen wieder zusammen und riss die Decke von der Fensterbank. Er tauschte das leuchtend pinkfarbene Tuch mit einem dezent schimmernden rosafarbenen aus und begann fieberhaft, die Auslagen neu zu arrangieren.

 

Ein Klopfen an die Scheibe direkt vor seiner Nase ließ ihn stutzend auf sehen. Er blickte geradewegs in die Augen eines paffenden Eiri, der ihm im Anschluss an die gewonnene Aufmerksamkeit eine Wolke Zigarettenqualm ins Gesicht blies. Wäre die Scheibe nicht im Weg gewesen, hätte ihn die volle Breitseite davon in die Nasenlöcher getroffen. Er starrte den grinsenden Autor eine Weile ausdruckslos an, ehe er mit dem Mund Worte formte.

 

Sind.

 

Sie.

 

Schwachsinnig?

 

Eiris Lidmuskelzucken bescherte ihm einen kleinen Triumph, anschließend senkte er den Blick wieder auf die Arbeit.

 

Eiri betrat den Laden und gesellte sich zu ihm: „Noch mehr Hinweise und man könnte meinen, du möchtest zum anderen Ufer wechseln, Aizawa. Nicht nur Katzenöhrchen, jetzt auch noch rosa Rüschen?“ Taki seufzte schwer: „Ich werfe es Ihnen nicht vor, dass es Ihnen offensichtlich entgangen ist, aber heute ist Valentinstag, Yuki-san. Sie wissen schon: Mädchen überwinden tapfer ihre ganzjährige Schüchternheit sowie jeden guten Geschmack und kredenzen ihren Angebeteten mehr oder minder genießbare Schokoladenerzeugnisse, nur um sie am nächsten Tag, wie es sich gehört, wieder aus weiter Ferne anzuhimmeln, weil die Gaben von den betroffenen Herren bekanntermaßen nicht als Liebesbeweise, sondern vielmehr als Statussymbole angesehen werden und sie das Gesicht der Schenkerin nach maximal drei Sekunden vergessen haben.“ Eiri hob eine erstaunte Augenbraue ob der mit auffällig gehässiger Stimme geäußerten Worte und gurrte lasziv: „Warum so verbittert? Hast du heute noch nicht genügend Bestätigung erhalten, Ai-chwan?“ Taki lief ein frostiger Schauer über den Rücken: „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie solche Höflichkeitsfragen in Zukunft nicht mehr stellten. Sie bereiten mir Übelkeit.“

 

„Apropos Höflichkeit“, sagte Eiri in normalem Tonfall, „ich wundere mich schon die ganze Zeit darüber, dass du mich so vehement siezt. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du diesen wichtigen Schritt bei unserer gegenseitigen Bekanntmachung damals recht großzügig ignoriert.“ Taki rückte einige Schachteln Pralinen zurecht und beobachtete den Autor aus dem Augenwinkel. Konnte es dieser Bastard tatsächlich nicht verstehen, dass ein Beinahezusammenstoß mit einem fahrenden Auto eine sehr wirksame Erziehungsmaßnahme war? Oder wollte er sich daran ergötzen, sich diese wenig erbauende Erfahrung in Takis eigenen – zum Glück noch recht lebendigen – Worten anzuhören? Eiri legte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf schief, als er den misstrauischen Blick bemerkte.

 

... Andererseits war es auch durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass Tohma Seguchi seinem Schwager die ganze Angelegenheit einfach verschwiegen hatte. Es hätte dem blonden Teufel absolut ähnlich gesehen, einen so unbedeutenden Zwischenfall für sich zu behalten. Schließlich wollte man die nähere Umgebung ja nicht in Aufruhr versetzen. Und außerdem ... Wer von diesen berühmten Gestalten interessierte sich schon für ein kleines Licht wie Taki Aizawa?

 

Taki ballte eine Faust, konzentrierte sich hartnäckig auf eine besonders edle Packung gemischter Schokoladentäfelchen und antwortete endlich kryptisch: „Jemand hat mir eine sehr nachdrückliche Lektion in Sachen Anstand erteilt.“ Wenn Tohma nicht wollte, dass Eiri etwas über den Vorfall erfuhr, war es sicherer, ihm den Wunsch zu erfüllen. Immerhin hatte er am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, dass es lebensgefährlich war, den Produzenten zu verärgern. Zudem lag es beileibe nicht an ihm, den Autor aufzuklären, soviel war ihm schmerzlich bewusst. Sowohl er selbst als auch Eiri wussten sehr gut, dass er für seinen Missgriff damals ein gewisses Maß an Zurechtweisung redlich verdient hatte. Auch, wenn er mit dem angewandten Maß alles andere als einverstanden war.

 

Eiri nahm ehrlich beeindruckt die Zigarette aus dem Mund und studierte ihn eingehend: „Hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass dich tatsächlich jemand erziehen könnte. Als ich es versucht habe, hast du dich ja als nicht besonders lernwillig erwiesen. Respekt an den Lehrer!“ Taki warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Zum Beispiel, wenn der Fahrer des Wagens nicht mehr rechtzeitig gebremst hätte. Also murmelte er nur: „Haben Sie eigentlich nichts zu tun? Wie wärʼs, wenn Sie einfach kauften, wofür Sie hergekommen sind und wieder verschwinden würden?“ „Oh“, schnaufte Eiri gespielt enttäuscht, „und gerade eben habe ich noch deine Manieren gelobt!“ Er unterbrach Taki, der Luft holte und ihm etwas Passendes entgegensetzen wollte und hob abwehrend die Hände: „Reg dich ab. Ich brauche Reis. Der Körper will ja schließlich von was leben. Oh, und ein bisschen Gari! Und leg Sake dabei, aber den zum Trinken, nicht das Billigzeug zum Kochen, kapiert?“ Taki funkelte ihn gereizt an: „Sie wissen, dass wir Körbe und Wagen zur Selbstbedienung bereitstellen, oder? Ist das wirklich so unter Ihrer Würde?!“ Nichtsdestotrotz stand er auf und klopfte sich etwas Staub von den Knien, bevor er Eiris Bestellung zusammensuchte.

 

Als er sie an der Kasse einscannte, warf Eiri noch etwas unsanft eine Tafel Zartbitter dazu: „Die nehm ich auch noch.“ Taki sah fasziniert auf: „Schon im Ausblick auf White Day? Wie vorausschauend von Ihnen! Aber meinen Sie nicht, dass eine Tafel zu wenig für Ihre ganze Fangemeinde sein wird?“ Eiri bezahlte, griff grinsend nach der Schokolade und reichte sie Taki: „Nein, die ist für dich. Als kleiner Trost dafür, dass dich deine Fangemeinde wohl inzwischen so ziemlich vergessen haben sollte.“ Der Sänger hielt inne, fixierte das Geschenk und lächelte schließlich düster. Er griff pikiert mit zwei spitzen Fingern zu und ließ es über dem Tresen baumeln: „Sie sind wirklich zu gütig.“

 

Nachdem der Autor lachend abgezogen war, seufzte er und drehte die Tafel nachdenklich zwischen den Fingern hin und her, ehe er sie schließlich unter dem Tresen zu dem Berg Süßigkeiten legte, den er im Laufe des sehr einträglichen Morgens von Kundinnen jeden Alters erhalten hatte. Er hatte den Seitenhieb natürlich bestens verstanden, aber was sollte er tun?

 

Er mochte diese Sorte!

 

\---

 

„Hi, Taki“, rief Ma munter und trat die Tür beim Hereinkommen so weit auf, dass er beinahe das kleine Gewürzregal dahinter zerquetschte, womit er sich einen tadelnden Blick seines Freundes einhandelte, „ich bin gerade auf dem Nachhauseweg und weil ich heute Abend auf eine echt vielversprechende Party gehe, dachte ich, ich frag mal nach, ob du nicht auch Bock drauf hast?! Wie wärʼs? Tanzen? Druckbetankung? Mädels aufreißen?“ Taki rollte mit den Augen, ohne von seinem Platz aufzustehen oder das Kinn aus der Hand, die es stützte, zu heben.

 

Sein alter Kumpel Ma. Keine Spur von Diskretion.

 

Nachdem sich der blonde Störenfried auf den Barhocker vor der Theke hatte fallen lassen, wandten sich die Kunden, die vom Lärm aufgeschreckt worden waren, alsbald wieder ihren Einkäufen zu. Taki nuschelte gedämpft in die Hand: „Tut mir leid, aber der Chef ist krank geworden und hat mich gebeten, auch die Spätschicht zu übernehmen.“ Ma stöhnte genervt: „Och, nicht schon wieder! Ist doch echt kein Wunder, dass der Alte so oft darniederliegt, bei dem Arbeitspensum, das er sich aufhalst! Und dir wird es nicht anders ergehen, wenn du dich weiterhin jedes Mal breitschlagen lässt! Merk dir meine Worte!“ „Ha“, lachte Taki trocken, „ich kann doch schon froh sein, dass er mich nicht auch noch die Nacht durchmachen lässt! Stell dir vor, er hat endlich ʼne Suchanzeige für eine zweite Arbeitskraft aufgegeben!“

 

„Das ist wirklich unglaublich! Hat er endlich begriffen, dass er euch beide ins Grab bringt mit seinem Geiz?“

 

„Scheint so. Ich hoffe nur, er holt sich zur Abwechslung jemanden, der tatsächlich was taugt.“

 

„Ich frage mich manchmal ernsthaft, wieso du diese ständigen Überstunden so anstandslos hinnimmst. Ich wär schon längst auf die Barrikaden gegangen!“

 

„Bar und steuerfrei, sag ich nur, bar und steuerfrei ...“

 

Taki rechnete mit einem hinzukommenden Kunden ab und nickte diesem zum Abschied zu, ehe er sich wieder Ma zuwandte, während er auch schon den nächsten, recht umfassenden Einkauf einer älteren Dame einscannte: „Bitte doch Ken, dich zu begleiten. Ich wette, er kann die Aufmerksamkeit gut gebrauchen, wo seine Perle doch gerade mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat.“ „Machst du Witze?! Ken ist derjenige, der mich eingeladen hat! Von Trennungsschmerz ist bei dem nicht viel zu erkennen, seit er diesen Job im Fitnessstudio angenommen hat“, brummte sein Freund beinahe beleidigt. Taki prustete kurz auf: „Grün vor Neid, was? Sauer, weil er jetzt Hahn im Korb ist und von den Aerobic-Trainees angehimmelt wird?“ „Quatsch“, donnerte Ma los, mäßigte sich aber schnell, als ihn die Alte strafend musterte, „ich frage mich nur, warum er plötzlich so heiße Feger anzieht und sie mir die kalte Schulter zeigen. Ich meine, ich bin doch ein Adonis! Bei mir müssten sie in Scharen antreten!“

 

Er posierte vor der Dame und erntete ein pikiertes Nasenrümpfen.

 

Taki zuckte mit den Schultern und nannte der Frau den zu zahlenden Betrag: „Tu doch nicht so, als ob dir was abginge. Sie sind hinter euch beiden her wie die Fliegen hinter dem Mist. Ken wegen seiner Figur und du ... Naja, du hast halt natürlichen Charme. Ich seid doch ein tolles Flirt-Team, mich braucht ihr dabei gar nicht.“ Er kassierte, packte die Waren zuvorkommend in das Handwägelchen der Frau und lief zur Tür, um sie ihr aufzuhalten, woraufhin sie dankend davon trippelte. Ma stöhnte resigniert: „Könntest du bitte aufhören, so zu tun, als wäre das hier dein Traumjob?! In letzter Zeit arbeitest du nur noch und hast überhaupt keine Zeit mehr für uns! ... Du fehlst uns, Taki!“ Erneut zuckte der Sänger mit den Schultern: „Ich brauche das Geld. Es ist nicht leicht, bei Labeln einen guten Eindruck zu schinden, wenn man nicht mindestens im Banari-Smoking antritt.“ Ma schnaubte abfällig: „Vergiss diese Affen! Wir machen eine Platte, die sie nicht ablehnen können, selbst wenn wir in Jutesäcke gepackt bei ihnen vorsprächen!“ Sein Protest wurde von der Türglocke und einem dunklen „Yo“ unterbrochen. Da ihm die Stimme seltsam vertraut vorkam, drehte er sich erwartungsvoll um.

 

Und erstarrte auf seinem Platz.

 

Taki stieß zur Begrüßung nur ein tonloses Brummen aus und Eiri winkte mit einem Blick auf den mit offenem Mund starrenden Gitarristen ab: „Bemüh dich nicht. Ich besorgʼs mir schon selbst.“ „Ist ja mal was Neues“, erwiderte Taki, „Sie und selber machen?! Dass ich das noch erleben darf!“ Für den sarkastischen Kommentar erhielt er nur einen antriebslosen Mittelfinger und er kicherte leise, während er den nächsten Kunden bediente.

 

Mas Blick wanderte fassungslos zwischen dem Gesicht seines Freundes und dem hinter Regalen verschwindenden blonden Schopf des Autors hin und her. Schließlich hauchte er nur atemlos: „Okay ... Was ist hier los?“ Taki hob eine Augenbraue: „Was meinst du?“

 

„Frag nicht so blöd, Mann! Was zum Teufel macht der hier?!“

 

Taki seufzte und schenkte Ma, nachdem er den Kunden verabschiedet hatte, die volle Aufmerksamkeit: „Er kommt in letzter Zeit oft hierher.“ Ma stieß entrüstet aus: „Wozu?!“ „Nun, um einzukaufen, nehme ich an. Dies ist ein Supermarkt, Ma“, antwortete der Sänger geduldig. „Taki“, flüsterte ihm sein Kumpel nachdrücklich zu, „das ist Eiri Yuki!“

 

„... Das ist mir aufgefallen, Ma. Vielen Dank.“

 

„Wie kannst du so ruhig sein?! Hast du vergessen, was damals passiert ist?! Er hat uns-“

 

„Meinetwegen. Er hat dich meinetwegen verdroschen, okay? Und ich habe nicht vor, ihm einen weiteren Grund für dergleichen Feindseligkeiten zu geben, keine Sorge! Halt du dich bitte auch etwas zurück und mach ihn um Himmels Willen nicht wütend!“

 

Ma fuhr sich angespannt durchs Haar: „Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass er rein zufällig hier vorbeikommt! Der wohnt doch ewig weit weg von hier! Nein, der Typ hat irgendwas vor!“ Takis Augenbraue zuckte gereizt: „Hör auf damit. Was soll ich denn machen, hm? Ihn des Hauses verweisen?“

 

„JA!“

 

„Aber er hat sich nichts zuschulden kommen lassen! Er klaut nicht, macht nichts kaputt und lässt nichts anschreiben! Der Chef würde mich massakrieren, würde ich einen Kunden wie ihn vergraulen!“

 

„Zählt deine Sicherheit denn gar nicht?!“

 

Taki sah leidend gen Decke: „Nicht in Gegenüberstellung zahlender Kundschaft ...“

 

Eiri hatte inzwischen gefunden, was er gesucht hatte und schob sich kess an den drei an der Kasse ankommenden Kunden vorbei. Diese protestierten natürlich lautstark, doch er knurrte nur drohend: „Mund halten! Ich hab nur ʼne Schachtel Tiefkühlgarnelen, da verlangen Sie doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mich hinten anstelle, oder?!“ Er ignorierte alle weiteren Einwände und steckte sich seelenruhig eine Zigarette an.

 

Taki seufzte. Er wusste, dass eine Diskussion mit dem egoistischen Autor keinen Sinn hatte, und so scannte er so schnell er konnte die Packung Meerestiere ein, um ihn ebenso schnell loswerden zu können. Die anderen murmelten verärgert vor sich hin, doch Eiri zahlte nur düster lächelnd: „Du hast es raus, nicht wahr, Aizawa? Nur weiter so, dann können wir vielleicht noch gute Freunde werden!“ Selbstgerecht grinsend zog er anschließend von dannen.

 

Taki drückte sich nach einem Moment scharfer Überlegung flink an der Schlange vorbei und hob eine beschwichtigende Hand, als die Beschwerden daraufhin noch lauter wurden. Er öffnete die Ladentür, sah Eiri nach und holte tief Luft.

 

„Vielen Dank für Ihren Einkauf bei uns, EIRI YUKI-SAN! Beehren Sie uns bitte jederzeit wieder, EIRI YUKI-SAN!“

 

Die Gestalt des Autors zuckte heftig zusammen, als sich hunderte von Augenpaaren auf sie richteten.

 

„Eiri Yuki?! Wo?!“

 

„Yuki-san, sind Sie es wirklich?! Oh, ich bewundere Sie so sehr, ich-“

 

„Bitte ein Autogramm!“

 

„Eiri, ich liebe dich!“

 

„YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-“

 

Zufrieden nickend schloss Taki die Tür und stellte sich breitbeinig davor, um die Kunden, die die Möglichkeit, eine Prominenz persönlich zu sprechen, zu spät bemerkt hatten und nun ebenfalls hinter Eiri her stürzen wollten, am Verlassen des Geschäfts zu hindern: „Erst bezahlen! Sie möchten sich doch keine Anzeige wegen Ladendiebstahls einhandeln, oder?“

 

Ma schwitzte verlegen, während er Taki dabei zusah, wie dieser in Rekordgeschwindigkeit ungeduldig zappelnde Kunden abfertigte und raunte ihm schließlich diskret zu: „Ich dachte, wir wollten ihn nicht wütend machen?“ Taki hielt für einen Sekundenbruchteil inne und zuckte dann mit den Schultern: „Außergewöhnliche Situationen verlangen drastische Maßnahmen.“


	2. Warenkorb: Playboy, Ravioli, Yakisoba-Pan, Milch und Dosenobst

„Das macht dann sechstausendsiebenhundert Yen“, las Taki von der Anzeige auf der Kasse ab und nahm das Geld von dem Kunden entgegen, um es abzuzählen, „Stimmt genau. Vielen Dank und beehren Sie uns wieder.“ Er lächelte dem Mann freundlich nach, nur um dann, kaum dass er außer Sichtweite war, den Blick verärgert auf das Regal mit den Zeitungen zu lenken. Seine Wangen färbten sich im Zorn leicht rötlich, als er den Platz hinterm Tresen verließ und wütend darauf zu stiefelte: „Wie lange wollen Sie eigentlich noch hier stehen und die Luft verpesten?! Ich habe Ihnen schon zigmal gesagt, dass in unserem Laden nicht geraucht wird! Sie belästigen die anderen Kunden!“

 

Eiri sah gelangweilt vom „Playboy“ auf und nahm die Zigarette aus dem Mund, um Taki einen Schwall Rauch ins Gesicht zu blasen: „Und wie oft willst duʼs noch tun? Du musst doch inzwischen kapiert haben, dass mich deine Tiraden nicht interessieren, Nervzicke!“ Taki erwiderte hustend, während er den Qualm wegwedelte: „Oh, mir sollʼs ja egal sein. Wenn Sie so weitermachen, werde ich Sie bald ungestraft rauswerfen können.“

 

„Und da dachte ich, du würdest meine Anwesenheit genießen!“

 

„Wer außer liebestrunkenen, verzweifelten Hausfrauen würde Ihre Anwesenheit denn schon genießen?!“

 

Eiri beugte sich bedrohlich zu ihm herunter: „Ich erinnere mich ja nur ungern daran, aber vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hast du mich enthusiastisch darum gebeten, auf jeden Fall wiederzukommen!“ Takis Pupillen wichen den seinen beflissen aus: „Das war doch nur eine Floskel. Das sage ich zu jedem Kunden!“ Nur das selbstgefällige Grinsen, das sich bei der Erinnerung auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, verriet dem Betrachter den Genuss, den ihm Eiris Not bereitet hatte.

 

Dessen Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich, doch dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück und steckte sich hochmütig die Zigarette zurück in den Mund. Er nuschelte in die Hand: „Freust dich über so kleine Siege, Aizawa. Wie tief bist du gesunken?“ Taki ignorierte ihn: „Bitte machen Sie die Zigarette aus.“

 

„Ich denk nicht dran.“

 

„Aus!“

 

„Nö.“

 

Taki lächelte befreit, ging zur Tür, hielt sie auf und machte eine ausladende Geste: „Dann darf ich ... muss ich Sie jetzt leider nachdrücklich dazu auffordern, unser Geschäft auf der Stelle zu verlassen, ehe ich den Sicherheitsdienst konsultiere.“ Eiri hob eine Braue: „Habt ihr einen Sicherheitsdienst, Aizawa?“ Taki strahlte sonnig: „Aber natürlich, Yuki-san, jeder Laden hat einen!“ Dass der des Aoneko aus dem halbtauben, greisen Vater des Inhabers bestand, hielt er nicht für nötig, zu erwähnen. Eiris Ausdruck verdunkelte sich: „Ich fühle mich stark diskriminiert! Weißt du, wie oft ich deine Freunde schon hier drin hab rauchen sehen?!“

 

„Ma und Ken sind Ausnahmen. Außerdem dürfen sie das auch nur, wenn sie auf den Hockern direkt neben dem Abzug sitzen.“

 

Eiri schnaubte verächtlich und warf die Zeitschrift zurück. Dann stampfte er mit in Hosentaschen versenkten Händen auf Taki zu. Dieser atmete heimlich erleichtert auf, glücklich darüber, dass er sich vergleichsweise leicht verscheuchen ließ, und lächelte freundlich: „Sie können jederzeit wiederkommen, wenn Sie unseren Verkaufsraum nicht mehr als überdimensionalen Aschenbecher missverstehen. Gehaben Sie sich-“ Eiri ging stumm an ihm vorbei. Anstatt den Laden zu verlassen, steuerte der Schriftsteller geradewegs einen der Barhocker an und ließ sich kommentarlos darauf nieder, um einen tiefen Atemzug zu machen und den Rauch seelenruhig aus den Nasenlöchern auszustoßen. Taki starrte ihn an, sprachlos und neben der Tür stehend wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

 

Minuten vergingen, in denen er über nichts anderes nachdenken konnte als die Unverschämtheit des Autors. Nun ... das und vielleicht über verschiedene langsame, schmerzvolle Ableben desselben.

 

„Hey, du Spinner! Gehtʼs heute vielleicht nochmal weiter?! Ich hab noch was anderes vor!“

 

Taki schreckte auf und bemerkte mit Entsetzen, dass sich in der Zeit seiner geistigen Abwesenheit eine kleine Schlange vor der Kasse gebildet hatte. An ihrem Anfang zappelte ein zähneknirschender junger Mann herum, von dem man auf den ersten Blick nicht angenommen hätte, dass er überhaupt bezahlen wollte und der ihn so freundlich auf die Versäumnis seiner Pflichten aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Hastig strauchelte Taki an den Leuten vorbei hinter den Tresen: „Oh, sicher! Entschuldigung!“ Während er Kunden abfertigte, schielte er immer wieder säuerlich zu Eiri hinüber, der in der Zwischenzeit zu Ende geraucht hatte, sich nun erhob, zum Zeitungsständer schlenderte, um sich den „Playboy“ zurückzuholen und sich dann wieder hinsetzte, um sich eine neue Zigarette anzuzünden. Als es wieder ruhiger geworden war, stützte sich Taki verärgert auf einem Ellenbogen ab und zischte: „Fällt es Ihnen eigentlich wirklich so schwer, sich nicht wie ein Arschloch aufzuführen und einfach die Zigarette auszumachen?!“

 

Eiri blickte ungerührt auf und brummte: „Was hast du denn nun noch zu meckern?! Wenn sich deine Kumpel hier unangefochten aufhalten dürfen, werde ichʼs ja wohl auch können! Oder produzier ich anderen Qualm?!“

 

„Die Betonung liegt auf ‚Kumpel‘, Yuki-san. Für meine Freunde drück ich schon mal ein Auge zu. Außerdem haben die einen triftigen Grund, hier zu hocken und mich bei der Arbeit zu stören!“

 

„Ach ja? Welchen?“

 

„Wir haben viel zu bereden, aber weil ich nur noch wenig Freizeit habe, hat uns der Chef dieses Recht eingeräumt, solange ich meinen Job richtig mache.“

 

„Und was habt ihr immer so Wichtiges zu bereden?“

 

„Das geht Sie einen Feuchten an!“

 

„Hm ...“

 

Eiri lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und pustete Qualm direkt in den Abzug. Nach einigen Augenblicken murmelte er geistesabwesend: „Und wenn ich auch einen guten Grund hätte, hier zu sein?“ Taki funkelte ihn zweifelnd an: „Würde mich sehr wundern. Aber wenn es mir hilft, Sie loszuwerden, höre ich ihn mir gerne an.“ Eiri nickte, beugte sich leicht über die Theke und gab Taki ein Zeichen, näherzukommen. Dieser rückte misstrauisch an ihn heran und Eiri flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Es ist immer gut fürs Selbstvertrauen, wenn man jemanden sieht, dem es schlechter geht.“

 

Unzählige Adern auf Takis Schläfen schwollen augenblicklich an, während Eiri nur bösartig kicherte. Dann schlug der Autor mit der Hand auf die Tischplatte: „Na schön, meine Dosis für heute ist sowieso erreicht. Damit es sich auch für dich ein bisschen lohnt, nehme ich die Zeitschrift hier. Ist diesmal ganz interessant.“

 

Als er an diesem Tag endlich Feierabend hatte und an dem Zeitungsständer vorbeitrottete, übermannte Taki die Neugier. Er entnahm ihm eine Ausgabe des „Playboy“ und blätterte sie locker durch. „Hm“, machte er tonlos, legte sie zurück und verließ den Laden, um hinter sich abzuschließen.

 

Das Thema des Monats war die Anziehungskraft von Rothaarigen.

 

\---

 

Taki stöhnte angestrengt, während er sich mühevoll zur vollen Länge ausstreckte, um die hinterste Ecke der Kühlschrankoberseite abwischen zu können. Dabei fluchte er hingebungsvoll: „Scheiße, verdammt nochmal! Warum muss eigentlich immer ich die größte Drecksarbeit erledigen?! Wenn ich Yusuke erwische, reiß ich ihm die Lästerzunge aus dem Rachen! Dieser verfluchte Schwachkopf!“ Behutsam stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen, als er begriff, dass seine natürliche Größe nicht ausreichte und spreizte dabei unbewusst ein Bein ab, um trügerische Zentimeter dazuzugewinnen.

 

Er hörte die Türglocke schrillen, doch wer immer das auch war würde sich im Moment selbst orientieren müssen. Stattdessen rubbelte er mit erheblicher Not an einem besonders hartnäckigen Fleck herum und die Bewegung ließ seinen ganzen Körper schlackern.

 

„Du weißt wirklich zu überraschen. Bist du jetzt auch noch unter die Ballerinas gegangen?“

 

Taki rollte mit den Augen, ohne die Aktivität zu unterbrechen und presste hervor: „Sie suchen sich wirklich immer die unmöglichsten Augenblicke zum Auftauchen aus, Yuki-san. Ich habe gerade wirklich, wirklich keine Zeit für Sie!“ Mit einem burschikosen Kraftausdruck schob er sich mit seinem Standbein noch etwas weiter vor, sodass die Trittleiter, auf der er balancierte, gefährlich wackelte. Eiri legte fragend den Kopf schief: „Darf ich wenigstens erfahren, was du da treibst? Mäuse fangen?“ Taki wischte zum Abschluss noch einmal über die nun saubere Stelle und ließ sich dann zurücksinken. Er tauchte den Lappen, den er in der Hand hielt, in den Eimer mit Seifenlauge, der neben ihm an der Seite der Leiter baumelte und wrang ihn kräftig aus. Dabei warf er Eiri einen ausdruckslosen Blick zu und antwortete: „Nicht ganz, aber nahe dran. Wenn wir hier nicht ordentlich putzen, kann es durchaus sein, dass sich Ungeziefer ansammelt. Der Chef ist stolz darauf, einen der saubersten Läden von ganz Tokio zu führen und deshalb bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihn auch sauber zu halten. Eigentlich hätte mein Kollege hier oben wischen sollen, aber außer stundenlang mit seinem Handy rumzumachen bringt die faule Sau ja nichts zustande.“

 

„Wie hat er denn dann den Job bekommen?“

 

„Durchs Quatschen. Der Chef ist zwar kein schlechter Geschäftsmann, aber Menschenkenntnis ist für ihn ein Fremdwort. Stellt immer solche Typen ein. Große Fresse, nix dahinter. Aber Hauptsache, sie können gut reden. Dabei sind wir ein Supermarkt, kein verdammter Radiosender!“

 

Eiri lachte: „Du wirfst kein gutes Licht auf dich selbst, Aizawa, ist dir das klar?“ Taki begutachtete ihn bitterböse und wandte sich wieder den Schmutzflächen zu: „Mit mir hat er ausnahmsweise mal einen Glücksgriff getan. Für mich bedeutet das aber leider weniger Glück. Ich muss die Arbeit für drei erledigen, weil der Chef meint, kürzertreten zu können, da er mir ja eine so großartige Hilfe zur Seite gestellt hat. Dass diese Hilfe schlichtweg nichts taugt, ist dann leider mein Problem! Yusuke ist drei Köpfe größer als ich, für den wäre das hier ein Kinderspiel, aber nein! Zu blöd zum Saubermachen!“ Er begann, mit dem Lappen aggressive Kreise zu ziehen.

 

Eiri kicherte und stupste die Leiter an, sodass sie einige Millimeter zur Seite kippte. Taki entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei und er stützte sich hastig auf dem Schrank ab, bis das Schwanken aufhörte. Entrüstet brüllte er hinunter: „Himmelarschundzwirn, sind Sie bescheuert?! Sowas ist gefährlich! Leute haben sich schon bei Stürzen aus geringerer Höhe das Genick gebrochen!“ „Reg dich ab, war doch nur ein Scherz“, geierte Eiri, „so ein winziger Schubs wird dich nicht gleich umbringen!“

 

Einen Moment lang beobachtete Taki den durch die Gänge streifenden Schriftsteller misstrauisch, bevor er schließlich weitermachte. „Wie lange bist du denn schon hier angestellt?“, ertönte es interessiert von unten. „Fast vier Jahre“, kam es als Antwort.

 

„Also mehr oder weniger seit dem Tag, an dem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, was? Eine lange Zeit ...“

 

„... Stimmt.“

 

„Wenn dich der Job so ankotzt, warum machst du ihn dann? Noch dazu seit so langer Zeit?“

 

Eiri hörte das Plätschern von Wasser, eilige, metallische Schritte, das Quietschen der Leiter, die verrückt wurde und wieder flinke Tapser. Dann drang Takis Stimme in seine Ohren: „Der Chef ist ein guter Freund meiner Eltern. Sie haben mir den Job verschafft. Würde ich einfach so aufhören, wirft das ein schlechtes Licht auf sie. Mein Alter ist sehr traditionell. Schon die Sache mit ASK hat ihn damals auf die Palme gebracht. Hat mich kurzerhand auf die Straße gesetzt, als er hörte, dass wir professionelle Musik machen wollen. Ich will ihm nicht den Todesstoß versetzen, indem ich aus Faulheit meine Arbeit schmeiße.“ Eiri war ehrlich beeindruckt: „Das klingt ja richtig ehrenhaft! Hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet!“

 

„Nun, das und ich werde gut bezahlt. Wenn ich jetzt noch bei den Einstellungen mitreden dürfte, wäre alles nur halb so schlimm.“

 

Der Autor lachte lauthals: „Das ist mal wieder typisch für dich! Willst am liebsten alles unter Kontrolle haben!“ Er griff nach zwei Konserven und legte sie zu der Handvoll Lebensmittel, die er bereits auf dem Arm trug. Dann wanderte er zurück zu Taki.

 

Dieser beachtete ihn nicht, sondern scheuerte rigoros weiter: „Und was ist so schlimm daran? Ich hasse Überraschungen, noch dazu wennʼs schlechte sind. Jeder ist seines Glückes eigener Schmied und wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe, es zu beeinflussen, werde ich sie bestimmt nicht ausschlagen.“ Er bekam nicht mit, wie Eiris Blick sich trübte, der, angelehnt an eine Kühlschranktür, direkt neben der Leiter stand. „Das stimmt schon“, murmelte der Autor nachdenklich, „aber woran erkennst du, dass du die Zügel noch in der Hand hältst?“ Er tippte gedankenverloren an eine Leitersprosse und ein leichtes Zittern ging hindurch, welches Taki alarmierte und ihn wütend nach unten schauen ließ: „Würden Sie das bitte lassen?! Was sind Sie, ein Kindergartenkind?! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass das gefährlich ist!“

 

Eiri schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Stattdessen klopfte er zunehmend fester und die Leiter wackelte immer stärker: „Manchmal denkst du, du sitzt fest im Sattel und im nächsten Moment passiert etwas, was deine ganze Welt erschüttert.“

 

„Yuki-san ...“

 

„Und plötzlich erkennst du, dass es unmöglich ist, das Leben unter Kontrolle zu halten, weil jeder Mensch eine andere Auffassung von Kontrolle hat und dich vom Moment deiner Geburt an mit allen Mitteln boykottiert!“

 

„Yuki-san!“

 

„Jeder denkt nur an sich, und weil das so ist, nimmt sich jeder auch alles, was er in die schleimigen Finger bekommt, selbst wenn es einem anderen gehört und möglicherweise dessen ganzes Seelenheil darstellt!“

 

„Yuki-saAAAAN!“

 

Takis entsetzter Schrei weckte Eiri unsanft aus der zornigen Trance und er blickte gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, um den Sänger Halt und Gleichgewicht verlieren zu sehen.

 

Während er ungebremst nach hinten kippte, übermannte Taki das Gefühl der vollkommenen Hilflosigkeit und alles, was er tun konnte, war, die vor Panik geweiteten Augen zu schließen und den Kopf mit den Armen so gut es ging abzuschirmen. Er bereitete sich auf einen sehr harten, sehr schmerzhaften Aufprall auf den fernen Boden vor.

 

Der jedoch niemals kam.

 

Als mehrere Sekunden verstrichen waren, in denen er kein fatales Knacken oder zumindest Knirschen vernehmen musste, öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen und blickte überrascht direkt in Eiris blaue Pupillen. Der Autor starrte – selbst ein wenig zerzaust – entgeistert auf ihn herab, fasste sich jedoch so schnell, dass Taki nicht einmal darauf kam, darüber nachzudenken, warum er ihn aufgefangen hatte, und öffnete mit einem selbstgefälligen Schnauben die Arme: „Jesses, und da dachte ich, ein Tänzer wie du hätte etwas mehr Körperbeherrschung.“

 

Taki plumpste mit einem erschrockenen Quieken den letzten Meter zu Boden und rieb sich stöhnend den Steiß. Um ihn herum verstreut lagen die Waren, die Eiri sich zuvor zusammengesucht hatte und die er zugunsten des Auffangmanövers blindlings fallengelassen hatte. Der Autor strich sich arrogant die Haare zurück: „Guck nicht so blöd, sammle sie gefälligst ein! Ich hab plötzlich aus unerfindlichen Gründen Rückenschmerzen, deswegen muss sich wohl mal der Angestellte bücken! Meine Güte, so eine breite Stufe zu verfehlen ... Du bist echt ein ungeschickter Trampel!“

 

Eine Dose Ravioli rollte langsam an ihm vorbei, während Taki auf die immer noch leicht wackelnde Leiter starrte, ehe sich sein Schock endlich in unkontrollierbare Wut verwandelte: „... V ...“

 

Ohrenbetäubendes Knallen, Krachen und Scheppern hallte durch die Straße vor dem Aoneko, gefolgt von einer sehr lauten, durchdringenden Stimme.

 

„VOLLIDIOT!!!“

 

\---

 

„Wie komme ich jetzt wirklich zu der Ehre, dass Sie hier Woche für Woche rein schneien, ohne tatsächlich Bedarf an unseren Produkten zu haben, Yuki-san?“

 

Taki wusste, dass Eiri ihn mit den bisher servierten fadenscheinigen Gründen nur hatte ärgern wollen und er hatte es satt, mit dem grimmigen Autor konfrontiert zu werden. Und auch, andauernd dessen unverschämte Bestellungen zusammentragen zu müssen. So wie gerade, während er mit einem Pack Bier und einer Flasche Whiskey zur Theke zurückging, um die Waren einzuscannen.

 

Eiri, der gemütlich auf seinem neuen Stammplatz am Abzug hockte, zuckte nur ausweichend mit den Schultern: „Ist ein Supermarkt nicht so gut wie jeder andere?“ „Verkaufen Sie mich nicht für blöd“, zischte der Sänger gereizt, „es gibt haufenweise Läden in Ihrer Nähe! Und dass ʼne Couchkartoffel wie Sie der Fitness wegen den längeren Weg auf sich nimmt, halte ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich.“

 

„Solltest du nicht froh sein, einen neuen Kunden gewonnen zu haben?“

 

„Wenn der Kunde ordentlich einkaufen würde, ja. Aber Sie nehmen mir maximal fünf Sachen ab und das nur, wenn Sie wirklich gut drauf sind. Meist kaufen Sie nur Bier und Zigaretten! Von Stammkunden erwarte ich was anderes.“

 

„Che. Du warst schon immer gierig, Aizawa.“

 

Eiri schnaubte widerwillig: „Aber von mir aus. Ich sage dir, wie ich dazu komme, mich dauernd mit dir auseinanderzusetzen! Ich hab derzeit ʼne winzige Schaffenskrise, deshalb spaziere ich des Öfteren durch die Stadt, um mir Inspiration zu verschaffen. Und weil der Laden eben manchmal auf dem Nachhauseweg liegt, kaufe ich hier alles ein, was ich brauche.“ Taki hob eine Augenbraue: „Und alles, was Sie brauchen, sind Bier und Zigaretten?“ Sein Gegenüber öffnete demonstrativ eine der soeben erstandenen Dosen: „Meistens, ja.“ Takis Mundwinkel zuckte und er langte über den Tresen, um sie auf die Tischplatte zurückzudrücken, ehe Eiri einen Schluck daraus nehmen konnte: „Das Aoneko ist keine Bar! Wenn Sie rauchen, trinken oder sich beschweren wollen, besuchen Sie gefälligst Ihre Verwandtschaft!“

 

Eiri legte die freie Hand gespielt entrüstet aufs Herz und schniefte: „Und das sagst du, obwohl du meinen Schwager kennst?! Du bist so grausam, Aizawa!“ Trotz aller Proteste begann er anschließend, sein Bier zu schlürfen. Taki sah ihn nachdenklich an: „Naja, zumindest klingt diese Erklärung wesentlich plausibler als alles andere, was Sie mir bisher aufgetischt haben. Ihre letzte Veröffentlichung liegt, glaube ich, tatsächlich schon etwas länger zurück. Wann haben Sie denn Ihr letztes Buch herausgebracht?“ Eiris Lider senkten sich ein wenig und er beobachtete geistesabwesend einige Schaumbläschen, die auf dem Deckel der Dose zerplatzten: „Vor knapp zweieinhalb Jahren.“

 

„Wow! Das ist aber wirklich eine lange Pause!“

 

„Klappe! Ist ja nicht so, als würdest du einen Hit nach dem anderen auswerfen, oder?! Meinst du, ich mache diese dämliche Flaniererei freiwillig?! Bringt einen Scheißdreck, das Ganze ...“

 

Taki hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Kein Grund, ausfallend zu werden! Ich habʼs nicht böse gemeint!“ „Nein“, dachte er ärgerlich, „Als ob ich es wagen würde, ihn zu provozieren! Wer weiß, was Seguchi mir auf den Hals hetzen würde?“ Laut sagte er: „Aber eigentlich wundert es mich bei Ihrem Lebenswandel kaum, dass Sie keine Ideen mehr haben.“

 

„Wie meinst du das?“

 

„Sehen Sie sich doch an! Weiß wie ʼne Wand! Natürlich, wenn Sie sich nur von Nikotin und Alkohol ernähren, sich monatelang in Ihrer Wohnung verkriechen, jeglichen Kontakt zur Außenwelt abbrechen und selbst Ihre Familie aussperren! Und ich möchte wetten, dass Sie seit Shindos Tod nicht einmal Sex hatten!“

 

Sein unbedachter Kommentar erhielt eine heftige Reaktion. „Was geht dich das an?!“, fuhr Eiri unbeherrscht auf, aber Taki blieb standhaft und erwiderte kühl, „Nicht das Geringste. Aber das ändert nichts an der traurigen Wahrheit, oder? Sehen Sie es ein, Sie haben sich viel zu lange vom Leben abgekapselt und nun bilden Sie sich ein, Sie könnten es einfach so in Worte fassen, nur weil Sie sich ein paar Mal zum Sightseeing herabgelassen haben?“ Eiri grunzte wütend und nahm noch einen Schluck: „Du klingst wie mein Psychiater. Und was empfiehlt mir Aizawa-sensei? Viel Bewegung an der frischen Luft und noch mehr Kontakt zu den lieben Mitmenschen?“ Taki verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Aber nein. Nichts so Anspruchsvolles. Zu hoch gesteckte Ziele neigen dazu, aufgegeben zu werden. Ich dachte an etwas viel Profaneres!“ Eiri hob interessiert eine Augenbraue: „Aha. Und das wäre?“ Taki hielt ihm einen Zeigefinger vor die Nase und sah ihn eindringlich an: „Beginnen Sie einfach mit gesunder Ernährung.“

 

„... Häh?“

 

„Was Sie treiben, schädigt Ihren Körper! Ohne die richtigen Nährstoffe kann er nicht korrekt arbeiten! Er beginnt, zu rebellieren, wird in seinen Funktionen eingeschränkt und letztendlich schlägt sich das aufs Gemüt aus, weil das Gehirn nicht richtig versorgt wird und die Tätigkeiten auf ein Minimum, nämlich das nackte Überleben begrenzt.“

 

Eiri entfuhr ein zynisches Kichern: „Na, sieh mal an. Ich hätte mir niemals träumen lassen, dass du dich auf Ernährungsberatung verstehst! Und was schlägst du vor?“ Beunruhigt sah er mit an, wie Taki in strahlendes Lächeln ausbrach: „Ich bin so froh, dass Sie fragen! Was Ihnen sicher weiterhelfen wird, ist ...“ Mit einer manischen Fratze schlug er mit beiden Handflächen auf den Tresen und Eiri lehnte sich unbewusst ein Stück von ihm weg: „Zum Beispiel unser stadtbekanntes Yakisoba-Pan!“

 

Er verschwand unterm Tisch und kam mit einem Fähnchen und einem Stapel Prospekte wieder zum Vorschein. Einen davon drückte er dem überrumpelten Schriftsteller in die Hand und rief: „Unser Yakisoba-Pan ist hundert Prozent hausgemacht nach dem köstlichen Rezept der geliebten Gattin unseres geschätzten Inhabers, bestehend aus besten Nudeln und knackigem Gemüse der Saison, gebraten in hochwertigem, kaltgepressten Öl und serviert in einem kross gebackenen Brötchen der anerkannten Bäckerei Natsume, die übrigens nur einen Katzensprung von hier entfernt ist und täglich herzhafte wie zuckersüße Gebäcke für ihre Kunden frisch herstellt! Diese Woche gibt es unser Yakisoba-Pan zum absolut unschlagbaren Kennenlernpreis von nur fünfzig Yen das Stück! Zum Extra-Geschmackserlebnis empfehlen wir Ihnen, Ihr Brötchen in unserer hauseigenen Mikrowelle aufzuwärmen und mit der bereitgestellten Mayonnaise ganz nach Ihren Wünschen zu aromatisieren! Greifen Sie zu, solange Nudeln und Preis noch heiß sind!“

 

Eiri starrte Taki, der eifrig das mit einem lachenden Brötchen und einer funkelnden Fünfzig bedruckte Fähnchen schwenkte, ausdruckslos an. Nach einer Weile stummen Betrachtens blinzelte er und diagnostizierte scharf: „Letzten Endes wolltest du also nur wieder etwas verkaufen.“ Taki legte unschuldig den Kopf schief: „Selbstverständlich, Yuki-san. Dies ist ein Supermarkt.“

 

Einige Zeit später stieg Eiri die Treppen zu seinem Appartement hoch. „Selbst schuld“, schalt er sich, „wie konnte ich auch nur für eine Sekunde annehmen, dass er mir einen guten Rat erteilen will?“ Missmutig schielte er auf den kleinen Karton hinab, den er unter dem Arm geklemmt mit sich trug.

 

_‚Er hat mich tatsächlich dazu gebracht, sie ihm abzunehmen ...‘_

 

Er bog um die Ecke und stöhnte gequält, als er die Person sah, die vor seiner Tür hockte und sich aufrappelte, kaum dass sie ihn erblickte: „Nicht du schon wieder! Was willst du diesmal?“ Tatsuha grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und hob die Hand zum Gruß: „Yo, Aniki! Ich soll dir ein paar Kosmetikartikel von Paps überbringen. Alles, was du als nicht mehr ganz so wichtig erachtest! Weißt schon, Seife, Klopapier und so ʼn Zeugs! Und weil zufällig gerade Wochenende ist, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, bei dir zu übernachten! Also, was soll ich uns kochen? Reis mit Fisch oder Reis mit Fleisch?“ „Kein Bedarf“, brummte Eiri, „ich hab meine Ration Kohlenhydrate für heute schon intus.“ Tatsuha runzelte die Stirn, bemerkte dann aber die Kiste: „Hey, Yakisoba-Pan! Das ist ja fast genauso gut!“ Ehe sein Bruder reagieren konnte, hatte er schon hineingegriffen und sich großzügig bedient.

 

Während Eiri die Wohnung aufschloss, hörte er es von der Seite rege kauen und schmatzen. Er stieß die Tür auf und trat ein: „Und?“ „Schaulecher“, presste Tatsuha aus vollen Backen hervor, „cho hascht ʼu ʼie her?“ Eiris Mundwinkel hoben sich unmerklich.

 

„Ist ein Geheimnis.“

 

\---

 

Nachtschicht.

 

Sie konnte dein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen ... Oder auch einfach nur sterbenslangweilig sein. Taki bevorzugte Letzteres, obwohl es Momente gab, in denen er den Grund dafür vergaß. Dieser Moment war ein solcher.

 

In den vergangenen drei Stunden hatten lediglich zwei Kunden das Aoneko aufgesucht, noch dazu Leute, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte und mit denen er sich deswegen nicht über das obligatorische „Willkommen“ und „Wiedersehen“ hinaus hatte unterhalten können. Alle Regale waren zum Bersten gefüllt und es bestand beim besten Willen kein baldiger Bedarf an Nachschub. Unordnung entstand zwangsweise jeden Tag, doch derzeit war sie nirgends so ausgeprägt, dass ihre Beseitigung eine Verschwendung von Wasser und Putzmitteln gerechtfertigt hätte. Und für Inventur war es schlichtweg viel zu früh.

 

Kurzum, Taki hatte nicht das Geringste zu tun, was ihm nicht gerade dabei half, das immer wieder aufwallende Bedürfnis nach dem wohlverdienten Schönheitsschlaf zu bekämpfen. Nun lag er mit nach vorne ausgestreckten Armen quer über dem Tresen, seufzte ununterbrochen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als eine Unterbrechung der Eintönigkeit.

 

Wenn doch bloß etwas passieren würde! Irgendwas!

 

Er hörte die Katzenklappe im Gang neben dem Verkaufsraum rappeln und hob müde die Lider, die ihm einmal mehr zugefallen waren. Ein Schatten schlich leise herein und keine fünf Sekunden später erklang das dumpfe Pochen weicher Pfoten auf der Tischplatte. Er seufzte erneut und hob schwerfällig den Kopf: „Ninja. Zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal, nicht auf den-“

 

Er brach ab, als er direkt in die starren Augen einer wohlgenährten Ratte blickte, die zwischen seinen Ellenbogen dicht vor seiner Nase abgelegt worden war. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte.

 

Eiri hatte gerade sein Auto abgeschlossen und sich dem Aoneko zugewandt, als ein lauter Schrei durch die Straße hallte.

 

_„SCHLEPP NICHT DAUERND IRGENDWELCHES UNGEZIEFER AN, DU BLÖDES MISTVIEH!!!“_

 

Die Antwort war eines der aggressivsten animalischen Geräusche, die er jemals gehört hatte, doch er war mutig – und neugierig – genug, um sich davon nicht abschrecken zu lassen und die Tür zu öffnen. Nach kurzem Erfassen der Situation sagte er trocken: „Tausend Yen auf die echte Katze.“

 

Zwei feurige Blicke wandten sich ihm zu und Taki nutzte den Überraschungsmoment, um Ninja am Nacken zu packen und mit einem beherzten Ruck von seiner Brust zu lösen. Dann schmiss er sie in den Seitengang und schloss blitzschnell die Tür, um die lauthals protestierende Bestie an jedem weiteren Angriff zu hindern. Schließlich nahm er Kehrblech und Besen zur Hand und fegte den Nager vom Tisch, um ihn mit einem kräftigen Schwung kurzerhand auf die Straße zurückzubefördern. Dort erwachte die Ratte alsbald aus ihrer Schreckstarre und flitzte eiligst davon.

 

_‚Die war noch am Leben?!‘_

 

Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Eiri schnaufte diskret in eine Hand, während er den angewiderten Blick sowie die Kratzspuren im Gesicht des Sängers betrachtete, räusperte sich dann aber gnädig: „Du weißt, dass sie nur sehr geschätzten Menschen derartige ... Geschenke machen, oder?“ Taki schlug die Tür demonstrativ zu und stellte die Putzutensilien in die Ecke: „Ich kann auf sowas durchaus verzichten, herzlichen Dank! Frage mich, ob der Chef seine Wohnung auch ständig von unerwünschten Mitessern befreien muss ...“ Er funkelte Eiri wenig begeistert an: „Apropos unerwünscht. Was muss ich heute für Sie tun?“

 

„Oh, sei einfach du selbst und ich bin schon bestens unterhalten.“

 

„Nein, im Ernst! Was verschafft mir das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, Sie zu so später Stunde noch begrüßen zu dürfen?“

 

Eiri seufzte und ließ sich auf dem Barhocker nieder: „... Ich kann nicht schlafen. Passiert schon mal ... Naja, in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Hab also mein Pferd gesattelt und ʼnen kleinen Mondscheinritt gemacht. Bin zufällig hier vorbeigekommen, hab dich gesehen und dachte, ich sag mal Hallo.“ „Hm“, Taki blickte durchs Schaufenster auf den schwarzen Mercedes und nickte, „Und was versprechen Sie sich davon?“ Eiri rieb sich unschuldig das Kinn: „Nun, ich dachte, du könntest mir vielleicht ein Schlaflied singen!“ Taki starrte ihn ungläubig an: „Ich soll für Sie singen.“

 

„Klar doch! Du weißt schon. Von wegen ‚Lachen entspannt‘ und so ...“

 

Während Taki sich auf die Unterlippe biss und angestrengt bis Zehn zählte, sah sich Eiri erwartungsvoll im Laden um: „Da fällt mir ein, habt ihr hier nichts, was gegen Schlaflosigkeit hilft?“ Der Sänger überlegte, zog dann wortlos von dannen und kam nach kurzem Rumoren auf einer der Kühlschrankseiten mit einer Flasche und einem kleinen Glas mit goldglänzendem Inhalt zurück.

 

Eiri starrte lange auf die beiden Artikel hinab, die man vor ihm auf dem Tresen abgestellt hatte, ehe seine Pupillen funkelnd aufwärtswanderten: „Verarschst du mich, Aizawa?“ „Warme Milch mit Honig ist ein durchaus anerkanntes Mittel bei Schlafproblemen, Yuki-san“, erläuterte Taki ruhig, „und es ist alles, was ich Ihnen außer verschiedener sehr schmackhafter Teesorten anbieten kann.“ Der Autor lehnte sich enttäuscht zurück: „Wie großzügig. Naja, ich schätze, ich kann schon froh sein, dass du dich überhaupt bemühst. Habe eher eine Antwort à la ‚Wir sind keine Apotheke‘ erwartet.“

 

„Es wäre tatsächlich die sinnvollere Anlaufstelle, wenn Ihnen Tabletten oder ähnlich starke Medikamente vorschweben.“

 

Der Autor zuckte nur nichtssagend mit den Schultern und sah Taki auffordernd an: „... Und?“ Der Sänger legte irritiert den Kopf schief: „... Was und?“ Eiri schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und betonte langsam und deutlich jedes Wort, als müsste er sich einem Kleinkind verständlich machen: „Wo bleibt meine warme Milch mit Honig, Herr Verkäufer?“

 

Taki sah ihn lange ausdruckslos an. Der Teufel auf seiner linken Schulter flüsterte ihm verführerisch ins Ohr: „Wie immer du es auch anstellst, lass es nach einem Unfall aussehen!“ Der Engel gegenüber dagegen riet eindringlich: „Tuʼs einfach, dann bist du den Bastard bald wieder los!“ Takis Müdigkeit veranlasste ihn dazu, auf letzteren Rat zu hören, da dieser Vorschlag die wenigsten Komplikationen nach sich zu ziehen drohte. So nahm er also Milch und Honig und trottete zum Seitengang. Dort hielt er sich die Flasche dicht vors Gesicht und riss die Tür mit einer fließenden Bewegung vollständig auf. Im nächsten Augenblick umklammerte ein fauchendes Etwas das Glas und er fragte gelassen: „Waffenstillstand?“

 

Eiri beobachtete fasziniert, wie Ninja innehielt und nach kurzer Bedenkzeit zu Boden sprang, als hätte nie ein Problem bestanden. Und hatte es nicht beinahe so ausgesehen, als hätte sie das Etikett gelesen?!

 

Taki schien die Situation nicht fremd zu sein, denn er trat ruhig über sie hinweg in den Flur und schlenderte zu der kleinen Nische mit der winzigen Einbauküche, wo er oder seine ständig wechselnden Kollegen sich regelmäßig das Mittagessen aufwärmten.

 

Die Zubereitung des Heißgetränks nahm nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch, und so vergingen keine fünf Minuten, bevor er den Verkaufsraum mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der einen und einer Futterschüssel in der anderen Hand wieder betrat. In stillem Protest servierte er erst der Katze ihre Mahlzeit, die es zärtlich miauend honorierte und stellte danach Eiri die Tasse hin: „Wohl bekommtʼs.“ Der Autor hob mit einem hinterhältigen Schmunzeln eine Braue: „Trinkst du nicht mit? Ich lad dich ein!“ Takis Blick fragte, ob er noch klaren Verstandes war: „Ich kann kaum die Augen offenhalten! Und Sie verlangen, dass ich meine Situation noch verschlimmere?!“ Eiri kicherte nur schadenfroh und begann, die Milch zu schlürfen.

 

Erst saßen sie eine Zeitlang stumm beieinander, doch schon bald hielt Taki die lähmende Stille nicht mehr aus. Als ihn zum dritten Mal – hervorgerufen durch Sekundenschlaf, dem er nicht nachgeben durfte – das unangenehme Gefühl des freien Falls übermannte, stöhnte er gereizt und murmelte: „Wir haben in letzter Zeit echt schönes Wetter, nicht wahr? Ich wette, ihre Verehrerinnen kämpfen bis zur Entstellung darum, Sie um ein Rendezvous bitten zu können ...“

 

Eiri starrte ihn ausdruckslos an und rückte dann vorsichtig ein Stück von ihm weg. Taki blinzelte verwirrt, als er entgeistert stotterte: „... Aizawa ... Kann es sein, dass du ...“

 

„... Hm?“

 

„... Smalltalk mit mir führen willst?!“

 

Takis Mundwinkel zuckte gefährlich und er ballte eine zornige Faust: „Und?!“ Der Autor lachte lauthals: „Du musst wirklich sehr, sehr verzweifelt sein! Da will ich natürlich nicht so sein! Aber vorher ...“ Er hielt ihm die leere Tasse entgegen: „Nachschlag.“ Taki schloss in stillem Gebet die Augen und hielt ihm dann seinerseits die offene Hand hin: „Zehntausend Yen.“ Eiri starrte ihn eine Weile ausdrucklos an und seufzte dann: „Hab verstanden. Ich nehm die Flasche.“

 

\---

 

Ken war kein schlechter Mensch. Beileibe nicht. Sicher, er wusste ehrgeizige Rivalität zu schätzen und es konnte ihm durchaus ein gewisses Vergnügen bereiten, andere Menschen verzweifelt schwitzen zu sehen. Doch er war sich relativ sicher, von sich behaupten zu können, Grenzen zu kennen.

 

War er pleite, lieh er sich Geld von Freunden, die es im schlimmsten Fall jahrelang nicht wiedersahen. Aber er stahl nicht. War er hungrig, mopste er den einen oder anderen zusätzlichen Happen vom Teller seiner kleinen Schwester. Aber niemals ihre heißgeliebten Kroketten. War er zornig, schlug er zu, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Aber er hörte auf, sobald sich sein Gegner nicht mehr wehrte. Und war er neidisch, versuchte er mit allen Mitteln, das Objekt seiner Begierde in die Finger zu bekommen. Aber er nahm es niemandem weg.

 

Ja, er kannte die Relevanz von Regeln und Gesetzen und deren Einhaltung, und so wusste er auch, dass Taki mit dem Angriff auf Shuichi Shindo zu weit gegangen war. Was ihn wiederum annehmen ließ, dass es auch Eiri Yuki wusste. Und da er mit dem Autor nicht unbedingt Charaktereigenschaften wie Friedfertigkeit und Nachsicht verband, konnte er dessen neugewonnenes Interesse an seinem alten Freund nur als „gefährlich“ bezeichnen.

 

„Der Typ führt definitiv was im Schilde.“

 

Taki sah verwirrt von dem Lieferschein, den er überprüfte, auf: „Unsinn. Kajimura-san bringt uns schon seit Jahren unsere Waren! Ich bin sicher, dass er den Thunfisch nur vergessen hat. Der Chef wird ihn später anrufen und-“ „Das meine ich doch gar nicht“, fuhr Ken ungeduldig auf, „Wer interessiert sich schon für Thunfisch, wenn ein Hai in den Gewässern kreuzt?!“ Er wies auf den Gang mit Dosenobst und Taki folgte dem anklagenden Zeigefinger automatisch.

 

Eiri stand grübelnd vor einer Palette, links eine Dose Pfirsiche, rechts eine Dose Erdbeeren in Händen.

 

Der Sänger musterte Ken vorsichtig und gab zögerlich zu bedenken: „Vielleicht kann er sich nur nicht entscheiden, ob er lieber Melba oder Sundae zum Nachtisch essen will?“ Ken schlug sich frustriert vor die Stirn und wandte sich ihm vollständig zu: „Taki, ich stimme Ma in dieser Sache absolut zu. Der Kerl kommt aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund hierher, über den ich gar nicht nachzudenken wage! Wir wissen doch alle, dass er auf uns nicht gut zu sprechen ist! Und vor allem auf dich! Das mit Shindo damals ... Vielleicht ist er vollkommen durchgedreht und sein krankes Hirn gibt dir die Schuld an seinem Tod!“ Der Sänger schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf: „Ich bezweifle, dass ich in seinem Leben eine derart tragende Rolle spiele. Du warst nicht dabei, als ich sie das letzte Mal konfrontiert habe. Ich versichere dir, meine Existenz war den beiden völlig gleichgültig. Nein, Ken, der ist nicht hier, um sich für längst vergangenen Bockmist zu rächen.“

 

„Wofür dann?“

 

„Vielleicht ist er ... einsam ...?“

 

„HA“, entfuhr es Ken zynisch und einige Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn, woraufhin er sich beschämt räusperte und sich näher an Taki heran beugte, „Und dann kommt er natürlich ausgerechnet zu dir. Nein, Mann, sieh es ein, da steckt ein ganz perfider Plan dahinter!“ Taki seufzte: „Aber er kauft jetzt schon seit ein paar Monaten regelmäßig bei uns ein, meinst du nicht, dass er seinen ‚perfiden Plan‘ inzwischen schon längst hätte in die Tat umsetzen müssen?“ Der Keyboarder warf angespannt die Hände in die Luft: „GAH! Wenn man dich so reden hört, könnte man meinen, du genießt das richtig!“ „Mitnichten“, protestierte Taki lautstark und schrumpfte etwas in sich zusammen, als auch ihn die missbilligenden Blicke der gestörten Kunden durchbohrten, „Ich versuche lediglich, die ganze Situation rational zu sehen! Natürlich mache ich mir so meine Gedanken ... oder vielleicht sind es auch Sorgen. Aber ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass er mir tatsächlich körperlichen Schaden zufügen will.“

 

Ken sah ihn lange schweigend an, ehe er anerkennend murmelte: „Weißt du, ich bin wirklich froh, dass du damals diese Stelle hier angenommen hast.“ Taki schaute verwirrt drein: „Wieso? Du und Ma beschwert euch doch dauernd, dass wir uns kaum noch sehen, wenn ihr mich nicht unbedingt hier besuchen kommt.“ „Wohl wahr“, bedauerte Ken einsichtig, „aber einen entscheidenden Vorteil hat uns dein Job gebracht.“

 

„Der wäre?“

 

„Du bist viel lockerer geworden. Damals hast du alles ernstgenommen, jeden Scherz als persönliche Beleidigung aufgefasst. Manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, als wenn du in jedem anderen Menschen einen Feind gesehen hättest.“

 

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Ich hab mich doch nicht von jedem bedroht gefühlt! ASK hat mit unzähligen Menschen zusammengearbeitet! Manager, Produzenten, Bühnentechniker ... Unsere Fans nicht zu vergessen!“

 

„Stimmt, und du hast immer den Eindruck erweckt, auf die ganze Welt hinabzusehen. Du hattest keine Mitarbeiter, nur Handlanger. Und unsere Fans ... Nun, es wird einen Grund gehabt haben, warum in den Magazinen immer von deiner überlegenen Arroganz die Rede war.“

 

„Es hat allen gefallen! Die Mädchen sind voll drauf abgefahren!“

 

„Ja, aber wie lang wären sie das noch? Ein arroganter Sänger versprüht ein immenses Selbstvertrauen und natürlich fühlen die Fans sich bei so jemandem auf einnehmende Art geborgen. Aber irgendwann, wenn sie hinter die Fassade blicken, begreifen sie, dass sie wie Fußabtreter behandelt werden. Und dann wenden sie sich ab. Taki, ich glaube, dass unser Image uns früher oder später das Genick gebrochen hätte. Und ich bin froh, dass uns das Schicksal gestoppt hat, ehe es sich in den Köpfen der Leute festgesetzt hat. Du ... warst einfach zu verbissen in deinen Bemühungen und zu wenig zimperlich in der Wahl deiner Mittel. Wir beide – Ma und ich – waren deswegen immer ein wenig ... Nun ja ... besorgt.“

 

Ken beobachtete, wie Taki verärgert den Kopf senkte, aber gleichzeitig stille Zustimmung über sein Gesicht huschte. Der Sänger wusste, dass sein Freund recht hatte und war nur verbittert, weil er den Anklagen nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Er kicherte und raunte ihm aufmunternd zu: „Aber die Arbeit hier hat dir ein gutes Stück Bodenhaftung zurückgegeben. Und das halten wir für eine sehr gute Sache! Du gehst inzwischen viel einfühlsamer mit deinen Mitmenschen um! Lieber Himmel, du machst dir sogar Gedanken um deinen Erzfeind und damit meine ich nicht die fatalen!“ Er kicherte vergnügt, als Taki beleidigt die Backen aufblies: „Yuki ist nicht mein Erzfeind. Es gibt bedrohlichere Gestalten da draußen. Alles ist in Ordnung, solange sein übergeschnappter Schwager nicht auftaucht.“

 

Ken wurde schlagartig wieder ernst: „Deine Angst vor Seguchi in allen Ehren, aber ich denke, dass der Mann wesentlich mehr gesunden Menschenverstand in seinem Oberstübchen hat als die Latte da drüben. Nochmal so ʼne Nummer wie vor vier Jahren wird der nicht abziehen. Es sei denn, du wirst in irgendeine blöde Sache verstrickt, die mit Yuki zu tun hat. Deshalb rate ich dir ja so vehement davon ab, dich mit ihm abzugeben! Ich meine das ernst, Taki. Halt dich von ihm fern und gib auf keinen Fall deine Deckung auf!“ Taki seufzte gequält und wischte sich über die Augen, ehe er seinen Freund direkt ansah: „Ich meine es auch ernst, okay? Ich vertraue ihm nicht weiter, als ich ihn werfen kann, aber ich bin mir wirklich ziemlich sicher, dass er nur hier ist, um sich ein bisschen an mir abzuregen. Aber ich werde aufpassen. Wenn er irgendwas Komisches versucht, werde ich vorbereitet sein.“

 

Ken studierte ihn eine Weile stumm und nickte dann zufrieden: „Na schön, wenn du es begriffen hast, ist es in Ordnung.“ Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr und erhob sich vom Hocker: „Es ist schon spät. Meine Mittagspause ist bald rum, ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg.“ Ehe er jedoch einen Schritt vom Tresen wegmachen konnte, hatte Taki schon hinübergegriffen und ihn am Ärmel gepackt: „Warte! Geh noch nicht!“ Ken runzelte die Stirn: „Taki, ich muss zurück zur Arbeit!“ Der Sänger sah sich verstohlen um und beschwor ihn schließlich eindringlich: „Lass mich nicht mit ihm allein!“

 

Ken drehte ebenfalls diskret den Kopf und bemerkte Eiri, der sie seinerseits aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Er flüsterte Taki verdutzt zu: „Ich dachte, du hättest keine Angst vor ihm?“ „Hab ich auch nicht“, zischte Taki entschieden, während sich seine Augen mit verzweifelten Tränen füllten, „aber seine andauernde Spöttelei treibt mich zur Weißglut!“

 

„... Worauf wartet er denn?“

 

„Darauf, dass du verschwindest! Aus irgendeinem Grund spricht er mich nie an, wenn ihr dabei seid. Du hast noch reichlich Zeit, also hilf mir gefälligst!“

 

Ken starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. Dann prustete er kurz auf, besann sich jedoch sofort, als er bemerkte, wie sich Takis Nackenhaare zornentbrannt aufstellten und ließ sich widerstandslos zurück auf seinen Platz ziehen. Er beobachtete Taki stumm und dessen nervösen Schweißausbrüchen nach zu urteilen, war er nicht der Einzige – auch Eiri ließ ihnen weiterhin sehr genaue Beachtung angedeihen.

 

Er schmunzelte befreit. Noch vor gar nicht so langer Zeit hätte sein Freund nicht so ungezwungen mit irgendjemandem herumgealbert, schon gar nicht mit jemandem, den er nicht mochte. Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er sagte, dass er dem Schicksal dankbar für den Verlauf ihres Lebens war.

 

Wenn es ihnen nur nicht einen so undurchsichtigen Risikofaktor geschickt hätte.


	3. Warenkorb: Eis, mehr Zigaret... oder vielleicht auch nicht, Rätselheft, Schmerzmittel und Kaugummi

Taki hatte – wieder einmal – zur verhassten Nachtschicht antreten müssen, weil sein Kollegenkreis – wieder einmal – knapp bemessen war. Zum Glück war es sehr ruhig, und so hatte er sich kurzerhand entschlossen, eine längst überfällige Reinigung der Tiefkühltruhen vorzunehmen.

 

Gerade baumelte er stöhnend über einer der Seitenwände und bemühte sich redlich, ein vergessenes und halb zerquetschtes Sahneeis aus der hintersten Ecke des Behälters zu kratzen. Weil der schrille Warnton seine durch Schlafentzug sensibilisierten Ohren wahnsinnig machte, hatte er die Türglocke abgestellt, und so bekam er weder das leise Öffnen und Schließen der Ladentüre mit, noch wie sich der nächtliche Besucher an ihn heranpirschte und dicht hinter ihm stehenblieb.

 

„Knackarsch? Check!“

 

Mit diesen Worten fiel eine Hand auf Takis Gesäß und grub sich enthusiastisch in das feste Fleisch. Der Sänger fuhr mit einem spitzen Schrei kerzengerade in die Höhe und drehte sich mit erhobener Faust pfeilschnell zu seinem Aggressor um: „WAS ZUM GEIER-“ Er blickte direkt in zwei strahlend blaue Augen: „Yu... Yuki-san?! Was in aller Welt sollte das?“ Sein Gegenüber begutachtete ihn eingehend und murmelte dann: „Hübsches Gesicht? Check!“

 

„... Was?“

 

„Nicht besonders viel Grips? Check!“

 

„Was?!“

 

Eiri nahm Takis verwirrtes Gesicht in die Hände und grinste anzüglich, ehe er sich hinunter beugte und verführerisch flüsterte: „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob das ... Interieur auch so dicht ans Original rankommt.“

 

Takis Augen weiteten sich, als sich warme Lippen auf die seinen legten.

 

Eiri streckte sich ausgiebig und steckte anschließend die Hände wieder in die Hosentaschen, während er die letzte Kreuzung auf dem Weg zum Aoneko überquerte. Eigentlich hatte er an diesem Tag ein Treffen mit Taki nicht eingeplant, doch er konnte mal wieder weder schlafen noch schreiben, und so war ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen, als nachzusehen, ob er seinem derzeitigen Lieblingskontrahenten nicht zufällig gerade auf die Nerven gehen konnte. Die Chancen dafür standen exorbitant hoch, war dessen unfähiger Kollege doch erst vor wenigen Tagen entlassen worden. Und tatsächlich stand Takis Hightech-Citybike angekettet am Fahrradständer neben dem Geschäft. Eiri grinste zufrieden und stieß die Tür zum Laden auf: „He, Aizawa! Na, musst du den Karren, den andere versenkt haben, mal wieder aus dem Dreck ... ziehen ...“

 

Das Bild, das ihn erwartete, hätte er sich in seinen wildesten Fantasien nicht ausmalen können.

 

Ein großer, blonder Mann lag bäuchlings am Boden und obwohl das Gesicht durch diverse blaue Flecken und schmerzhaft aussehende Schwellungen völlig entstellt war, erkannte er augenblicklich, um wen es sich handelte. Taki hockte mit dem gesamten Gewicht auf dem malträtierten Körper, ein verdrehtes rechtes Bein und einen verrenkten linken Arm seines Opfers fest im Griff. Mit der freien Hand hielt er sein Handy ans Ohr gedrückt: „Ist da die psychiatrische Anstalt? Ich habe einen Ihrer Patienten eingefangen ... Ja, holen Sie ihn bitte so schnell wie möglich ab!“

 

Wenig später saß Taki einem ungewohnt bescheiden vor ihm knienden Eiri und dem unverschämten Äquivalent gegenüber, dessen Gesicht der Schriftsteller unsanft in die unnachgiebigen Fließen presste: „... Brüder?“

 

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, ehe der Autor ihn von seiner Beute hatte lösen und den Sachverhalt schildern können. Nun nickte Eiri entnervt und wies auf seinen Sitznachbarn: „Ja, das ist mein schwachsinniger kleiner Bruder. Ich möchte betonen, dass ich mir im Moment wünschte, ihn in der Krippe erwürgt zu haben.“ Der andere hob breit grinsend den Kopf und winkte Taki zu: „Yo! Ich bin Tatsuha Uesugi, einsachtzig groß, Schütze und trotz meines immens guten Aussehens immer noch Single!“ „Das ist wirklich alles unglaublich interessant“, entgegnete Taki tonlos, „und jetzt hör auf, mein Knie zu streicheln, bevor ich dich trete.“ Er rieb sich angespannt den Nasenrücken und stöhnte: „Zwei von der Sorte, das muss ʼn Alptraum sein! Und dann auch noch eineiig!“ Eiri schüttelte missmutig den Kopf: „Hey, vergleich mich nicht mit diesem Chaoten! Tatsuha ist sechs Jahre jünger als ich! Wenn ich dem sein Zwilling wäre, hätte ich mich schon längst aufgeknüpft!“ „Natürlich“, nickte Taki wenig überzeugt, „und das soll ich Ihnen glauben? Ungeachtet dessen, dass Sie sich aufs Haar gleichen?“

 

Eiri seufzte leidend und schlug Tatsuha hart an den Hinterkopf. Durch den Ruck lösten sich dessen Kontaktlinsen und fielen geräuschlos zu Boden. Taki konnte noch dunkelbraune Pupillen ausmachen, ehe Eiris Hand in die goldenen Haare fuhr und Tatsuhas Kopf unsanft nach hinten bog. Tatsuha schrie schmerzerfüllt auf: „AH! Warte, Aniki! Die ist mit Klammern gesichert! Halt! HAJAUTSCH!!!“ Taki rümpfte mitfühlend die Nase, als sich die Perücke endlich mit einem gedehnten Ratschen von schwarzen Strähnen löste und sich der junge Mann mit Tränen in den Augen die Kopfhaut massierte. „Geschieht dir recht“, stieß Eiri schlecht gelaunt hervor, „was hat dich überhaupt geritten, so einen Stunt zu veranstalten?!“

 

Tatsuha erholte sich erstaunlich schnell und zeigte ihnen freudestrahlend das Peace-Zeichen: „Du gehst in letzter Zeit so regelmäßig an die frische Luft, da wollte ich unbedingt rauskriegen, was dich nach so vielen Monaten Einsiedelei wieder zum Leben erweckt hat! Als du mir neulich nicht verraten wolltest, woher du die Kiste Yakisoba-Pan bekommen hast, bin ich misstrauisch geworden. Deshalb habe ich nach Indizien gesucht und in deinem Mülleimer auffällig viele Tüten von einem gewissen ‚Aoneko‘ gefunden. Also habe ich mich auf die Suche begeben und bin hier gelandet! Aber ich habe eigentlich mit einem Nachtclub oder so gerechnet. Hat mich echt überrascht, ʼnen simplen Tante-Emma-Laden zu entdecken!“ Taki erinnerte sich an die fürchterliche Woche mit dem Sonderangebot der Nudelbrötchen und seine Mundwinkel zuckten spastisch. Er hasste es, wenn er sich zu Verkaufszwecken dermaßen zum Affen machen musste. Warum hatte er vor Eiri nochmal eine so blamable Show abgezogen ...?

 

Richtig. Es hatte geheißen, entweder alle Brötchen restlos an den Mann zu bringen oder sich tagelang die Proteste des Inhabers anhören zu müssen, der sich über die Undankbarkeit der Menschheit ob der vergeblichen Mühen seiner Frau empörte.

 

Tatsuha lachte herzlich: „Aber als ich diesen Hintern aus der Tiefkühltruhe hab ragen sehen, war mir alles sofort klar! ... Naja, oder zumindest dachte ich das. Ich war mir sicher, dass sich Aniki endlich einen neuen Geliebten angelacht hat und da hielt ich es eben für angebracht, den Kandidaten auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen! Von Aussehen und Verhalten her habe ich eigentlich erwartet, dass du denselben liebenswürdigen Charakter wie Shuichi besitzt! Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du dich als Wildkatze entpuppst!“

 

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde schnürte ihm Taki, dessen überschattetes Gesicht von einer dämonischen Aura umwabert wurde, den Kragen zu: „Vergleich mich nochmal mit Shindo und ich töte dich.“

 

„Ent...schuldigung ...“

 

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile über dies und das, ehe sich Tatsuha entschloss, die Gelegenheit wahrzunehmen, um Lebensmittel zu kaufen und die beiden älteren Männer sich selbst überließ. Als Taki sicher sein konnte, dass er mit den verschiedenen Männerzeitschriften eine Zeitlang abgelenkt sein würde, rückte er näher an Eiri heran und flüsterte ihm mit gedämpfter Stimme zu: „Erzählen Sie mir jetzt endlich, warum Sie herkommen? Ich kann mir nämlich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass es aus dem Grund geschieht, den Ihr verehrter Herr Bruder vermutet.“ Einen Moment lang blieb Eiri stumm, doch dann seufzte er geschlagen und kratzte sich unwillig am Kopf: „Na schön, du hast gewonnen! Ich ... kann mich hier irgendwie sehr gut entspannen. Mit dir zu reden-“

 

„Sie meinen wohl zu streiten.“

 

„... Okay, mit dir zu streiten beruhigt mich, auch wenn unsere Themen nicht unbedingt der Inbegriff von Tiefgang sind. Aber vor allem kann ich mir sicher sein, dass du mich nicht dazu zwingen würdest, über Shuichi zu reden.“

 

Man sah Taki die Verständnislosigkeit deutlich an, und so stöhnte Eiri genervt und konkretisierte: „Du hast Shuichi gekannt. Er ist für dich nicht nur ein substanzloser Name. Du bist ... involviert. Besser kann ich das Gefühl nicht beschreiben. Und trotzdem erwartest du nicht, so wie meine Freunde und Verwandten, über ihn und ... darüber zu sprechen. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?!“

 

Taki starrte ihn fassungslos an: „Sie wissen, dass ich nicht über ihn sprechen will, weil ich ihn nicht leiden konnte.“ Eiri nickte stumm. Takis Augenbrauen wanderten zum Haaransatz: „Und trotzdem tauchen Sie regelmäßig auf und erinnern mich – aufgrund Ihrer eigenen egoistischen Bedürfnisse, wie ich jetzt erfahren muss – an einen höchst unrühmlichen Abschnitt meines Lebens.“

 

„So siehtʼs aus.“

 

Er wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, und so kam ihm nur ein einziger bewährter Kommentar in den Sinn.

 

„... Ich hasse Sie.“

 

\---

 

Es war kein Geheimnis mehr: Eiri mochte es, Taki zu ärgern. Sein Interesse an diesem neuartigen Zeitvertreib war noch zusätzlich angestachelt worden, als der Sänger zum ersten Mal die Beherrschung verloren und ihm vor versammelter Mannschaft eine Standpauke gehalten hatte. Er hatte ihn immer für den kaltblütigen, hinterhältigen Typen gehalten, doch inzwischen, da er ihn ein bisschen besser kennengelernt hatte, hatte er mit Überraschung feststellen müssen, dass das ganz und gar nicht der Fall war. Taki besaß ein Temperament, welches mitunter nicht einmal antrainierte Abgebrühtheit unter Verschluss halten konnte. Wenn man in die richtigen – oder besser gesagt falschen – Kerben schlug, konnten sich Reaktionen entladen, die einem den kalten Angstschweiß auf die Stirn zu treiben vermochten. Oder, in Eiris Fall, aufs Äußerste amüsieren konnten.

 

Stand Taki kurz vor einem geistigen Kollaps, trug er den Ausdruck eines stundenlang allein in der Wohnung eingesperrten Langhaardackels und die braunen Augen füllten sich mit verzweifelten Tränen, die aber niemals überquollen. Trieb man es von diesem Punkt an zu weit, konnte das Wetter aber blitzschnell umschlagen und düstere Gewitterwolken aufziehen.

 

War Taki wütend, kniff er die Augen ein Stück weit zu, wodurch sie eine Intensität erlangten, die sich nur als „Böser Blick“ bezeichnen ließ. Nicht nur die Wangen, sondern das ganze Gesicht wies dann einen zarten rosa Schimmer auf und er presste die Zähne aufeinander, zweifellos, um Worte am Austreten zu hindern, die ganze Freundschaften zerstören konnten. Schaltete man nun den Rückwärtsgang ein, hatte man gute Chancen, ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

 

In peinlichen Situationen zog sich die Rötung in Takis Gesicht auf Höhe der Wangenknochen und quer über die Nase zusammen und verdunkelte sich deutlich. Die Pupillen wurden groß und die linke Augenbraue wurde ganz leicht heruntergezogen, als könnte ihr Besitzer nicht glauben, dass er gerade in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten war.

 

Und es war an diesem Punkt, an dem sich manchmal Angst anschloss.

 

Eiri kannte die Anzeichen für diesen Zustand besser, als es ihm inzwischen lieb war. Am Anfang hatte es ihm noch diebisches Vergnügen bereitet, Taki das Fürchten zu lehren. Das beste Mittel dafür war und blieb aus unerfindlichen Gründen der Name seines Schwagers. Warum der Gedanke an Tohma Taki leichenblass werden und am ganzen Körper zittern ließ, war ihm unbegreiflich, sah er in dem Produzenten zwar ein lästiges Übel, jedoch keinen Grund für blinde Panik.

 

Trotzdem hatte er es sich im Laufe der Zeit abgewöhnt, ihn zu erwähnen, denn wenn Taki Angst bekam, wandte er sich von der Quelle des Übels ab. Dieser Umstand gefiel Eiri ganz und gar nicht. Er war ein gieriger Mann und wenn er sich mit jemandem unterhielt, verlangte er dessen ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Takis Augen aussahen, wenn er sich fürchtete, aber gerade dieser Teil seiner Anatomie versprach jedes Mal die beste Unterhaltung, genau wie es bei Shuichi der Fall gewesen war ...

 

Eiri schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und blieb vor dem Schaufenster des Aoneko stehen.

 

Sein unmöglicher kleiner Bruder hatte die lästige Unart entwickelt, die beiden Sänger zu vergleichen – er behauptete steif und fest, dass sich Shuichi und Taki extrem ähnelten. Tatsuha war so hartnäckig damit, dass sich diese Impertinenz inzwischen auch bei ihm durchgesetzt hatte – und er hasste es. Körperlich vielleicht, soviel musste er zugeben, geistig aber ähnelten sie sich überhaupt nicht!

 

Shuichi, die Sonne, hatte Optimismus und gute Laune versprüht, wo immer er auch hingegangen war. Taki, die Dunkelheit, wirkte mit Pessimismus und Egozentrik eher bedrückend auf die Umwelt. Nur eine Eigenschaft hatten sie gemein: Im Affekt zu handeln. Doch während Shuichi die Energie stets darin gesteckt hatte, an sich selbst zu arbeiten, explodierte Takis Tatendrang in die genau entgegengesetzte Richtung, nämlich im verzweifelten Versuch, die Schuld bei anderen zu suchen.

 

Eiri schmunzelte gequält und dachte: „Tag und Nacht. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich von Anfang an abgestoßen haben.“ Er betrat den Laden und wanderte unschlüssig durch die Regalreihen.

 

_‚Schon komisch, dass mich jetzt ausgerechnet dein Gegenpol mit Leben füllt ... Es tut mir leid, Shu.‘_

 

Eine Tür klapperte und Taki kam mit einer Box unter dem Arm herein. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick nahm er die blonde Erscheinung zur Kenntnis und meinte verdutzt: „Sieh mal einer an. Sie haben sich lange nicht blicken lassen. Ich dachte schon, Sie hätten sich Ihres Bruders wegen so geschämt, dass Sie nie wieder auftauchen würden.“ Er schlenderte zum Tresen und stellte die Last darauf ab.

 

„Damit hätte ich dir sicher einen großen Gefallen getan, nicht wahr?“

 

„Oh, ich habe aufgehört, an Wunder zu glauben. Man muss sich eben manchmal mit Unannehmlichkeiten arrangieren.“

 

„Zu gütig. Wie konnte ich dich nur jemals für kleingeistig und engherzig hal-“

 

Taki hob irritiert den Kopf, als Eiri mitten im Satz abbrach. Ihm fiel der starre Blick auf, mit dem der Autor einen Punkt nicht unweit von ihm fixierte und folgte ihm automatisch.

 

Im Magazin des Zigarettenautomaten lag noch genau eine einsame Schachtel Noir.

 

Richtig. Eiri hatte es in all der Zeit, in der er nun schon das Aoneko besuchte, nie geschafft, ein Exemplar der begehrten Edelsorte in die Finger zu bekommen. Taki konnte nur grob erahnen, wie ihm der kleine unscheinbare Kasten in diesem Augenblick wie der heilige Gral entgegen strahlen musste.

 

Eiri brach ob der unglaublich seltenen Gelegenheit in ein fremdartiges Grinsen aus und steuerte geradewegs auf das Gerät zu. Taki seufzte enttäuscht und stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem Tresen ab. Dahin ging die einzige kleine Lebensfreude, sein Ass im Ärmel, mit dem er den Schriftsteller wenigstens ab und zu hatte aufziehen können.

 

Als Eiri auf wenige Schritte herangekommen war, wurde jedoch urplötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und ein Wirbelsturm flog herein, erfasste ihn, schleuderte ihn einige Meter weit zurück und jagte auf den Zigarettenautomaten zu, wobei er eine rauchende Bremsspur hinter sich herzog. Direkt vor dem Gerät kam er zum Stehen und eine alte, kleine, bucklige Frau trat aus der entstandenen Staubwolke. Erleichtert legte sie die runzligen Hände an die Wangen und rief entzückt: „Oh Gottchen, Gottchen, da hab ich aber nochmal Glück gehabt! Als ich vorhin bemerkt habe, dass heute gar nicht Samstag, sondern schon Montag ist, habe ich befürchtet, sie wären ausverkauft!“ Sie drückte eine Taste und fischte sich Eiris Augenstern aus dem Auffangbehälter. Mit ihm trippelte sie zur Theke und lächelte Taki selig an: „Guten Tag, mein lieber Junge. Meine Güte, da bin ich aber gerade nochmal rechtzeitig gekommen, was?!“

 

Taki sah erst sie stumm an, dann Eiri, der sich soeben mit sichtlichen Schmerzen aufrappelte und dann wieder sie. Und dann hob er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln den Scanner: „Fürwahr, Kibuki-san, Sie haben wie immer das Glück des Teufels! Gut, dass sonst niemand hier ist, der es auf Ihre Lieblingsmarke abgesehen haben könnte!“ Beide lachten laut.

 

Eiri hatte es inzwischen mit erheblicher Mühe geschafft, trotz des Schwindels wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und rief empört: „He, Oma, das ist meine Packung!“ Sie drehte sich stirnrunzelnd um und begutachtete ihn streng: „Unverschämter Lümmel, wie reden Sie denn mit mir?! Was heißt hier ‚Meins, meins‘?! Seit zwanzig Jahren kaufe ich meine kleinen Schwarzen in diesem Laden und nie habe ich es nötig gehabt, sie mir reservieren zu lassen! Wer zuerst kommt, malt zuerst!“ Eiri sah sie fassungslos an: „Aber ich war zuerst da!“ Er warf Taki einen scharfen Blick zu, als wollte er sagen: „Du hast gesehen, dass ich zuerst da war! Hilf mir!“ Der Sänger wandte schnell den Kopf ab und starrte demonstrativ in die entgegengesetzte Richtung: „Tatsächlich? Ich hab Sie wirklich nicht bemerkt ...“ Eiris Schläfenadern schwollen an: „Aizawa ... du ...“

 

Die Alte unterbrach ihn unwirsch, indem sie das Geld für die Zigaretten lautstark auf die Theke knallte: „Nachdem das geklärt ist, empfehle ich mich jetzt!“ Sie steckte die Trophäe in ein winziges Handtäschchen und trippelte gen Ausgang, wo sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und zum Abschied schimpfte: „Junger Mann, wenn Sie etwas haben wollen, müssen Sie schon darum kämpfen! Darauf zu hoffen, dass Sie ein anderer Mensch gütig vorlässt und dann auch noch laut zu werden, wenn er es nicht tut, ist furchtbar unhöflich! Adieu!!!“ Sie schlug die Tür zu, ehe er sein frustriertes „Aber ich war vor Ihnen da“ beenden konnte. Der Autor fixierte Taki düster, der jedoch nur ungerührt und auffällig selbstzufrieden schmunzelte.

 

Ja, Eiri mochte es, Taki zu ärgern. Andersrum war es allerdings nicht so lustig.

 

\---

 

„‚Bezirk von Tokio‘? Jetzt enttäusch mich aber nicht, Aizawa.“

 

Eiri ließ sich ein Stück zurücksinken, als Taki mit einem gereizten Fauchen das Rätselheft wegzog und ihn mit der freien Hand zu verscheuchen versuchte: „Glotzen Sie mir nicht die ganze Zeit über die Schulter, verdammt! Und hören Sie auf, sich lustig zu machen, der Teil hat sechs Buchstaben, das könnte praktisch alles sein! Ich brauche erstmal ein paar Hinweise!“ Eiri stieß Rauch aus der Nase aus und nahm die Zigarette aus dem Mund: „Aber mir ist langweilig! Alles, was du tust, ist lesen und schweigen! Warum unterhältst du dich nicht ein bisschen mit mir?“ Taki riss der Geduldsfaden: „Es ist nicht mein Job, Sie Riesenbaby zu beschäftigen! Ich habe genug andere Dinge zu erledigen! Wichtige Dinge!“ „Ach ja? Zum Beispiel?“, Eiri breitete demonstrativ die Arme gen menschenleeren Verkaufsraum aus. Takis schluckte trotzig, doch er fasste sich schnell und räusperte sich pikiert: „Nun ... Das geht Sie nichts an. Auf jeden Fall habe ich keine Lust, mich mit Ihnen herumzuärgern.“ Er vertiefte sich wieder in sein Rätselheft.

 

Keine Minute verging, ehe sich Eiris auf eine Faust gestütztes Kinn erneut in sein Gesichtsfeld schob. Er verdeckte die Seite mit einer Hand und rief genervt: „Himmelnocheins, gehen Sie endlich heim!“

 

„Komm schon, Aizawa, ich kann dir helfen! Frag mich was!“

 

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht!“

 

„Okay, okay ...“

 

Diesmal vergingen drei Minuten, bevor Takis Stimme die Stille zerbrach.

 

„Eines der Weltmeere.“

 

„Atlantik?“

 

„Nee.“

 

„Pazifik?“

 

„Nee.“

 

„Nordpolar?“

 

„Danke.“

 

Taki klopfte sich mit dem Stift an die Lippen: „Wissen Sie, die Gründe für Ihre Anwesenheit ja gut und schön und nachvollziehbar, aber wäre es nicht in aller Sinne, wenn Sie sich endlich mit Ihrer Familie auseinandersetzten?“ Eiri kräuselte stur die Stirn: „Wie kommst du jetzt plötzlich auf dieses Thema? Wenn ich das wollte, wäre ich nicht hier!“ Taki zuckte mit den Schultern: „Eben drum. Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass ich mir nicht mächtig viel drauf einbilden würde, Yuki-samas allererste Anlaufstelle zu sein – aber ich kralle mich auch nicht unbedingt an der Position fest, wenn Sie verstehen.“ Eiri betonte nachdrücklich: „Jetzt wollen wir doch mal eins klarstellen. Du bist sicher nicht meine erste Anlaufstelle und-“

 

„Eine der Musen. Nicht Erato, nicht Thalia, nicht Euterpe, nicht Kalliope.“

 

„Klio. Und außerdem hörst du dich an, als würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun!“

 

„Tu ichʼs etwa nicht?“

 

„Hat dir dein Chef nicht rein zufällig die Hand geschüttelt und dafür gedankt, dass meine Anwesenheit im Laden Kundschaft anlockt?!“

 

Taki knirschte verbittert mit den Zähnen, erwiderte aber nichts. Es entsprach durchaus der Wahrheit, dass sie seit Eiris regelmäßigen Besuchen einen regen Zulauf an Neukunden genossen. Der Inhaber hatte ihn nachdrücklich angewiesen, nichts zu tun, was den Publikumsmagneten abschrecken konnte, aber das hatte er Eiri natürlich nicht auf die Nase gebunden, der seiner Meinung nach beim besten Willen keinen zusätzlichen Schub an Selbstvertrauen benötigte. Und seit er wusste, dass er der Grund für Eiris stetiges Erscheinen war, nutzte er die neugewonnene Macht auch hin und wieder dazu, sich das eine oder andere Entgegenkommen von seinem sonst etwas störrischen Chef zu ... erbitten.

 

Er seufzte: „Gut, ich tue Ihnen also keinen Gefallen. Wieso führen Sie sich dann jedes Mal auf wie ein Scheißbalg in der Trotzphase, wenn ich Ihnen auch nur eine Unze zu wenig Beachtung schenke?“ Eiri schnaufte arrogant: „Ich werde halt nicht gerne ignoriert!“ Taki erwiderte mit der gleichen Reaktion: „Wenn es nur darum ginge, könnten Sie sich auch an Ma und Ken halten, wenn sie hier sind. Sie haben Shindo genauso gut gekannt wie ich. Und sie würden auch nicht freiwillig über ihn reden. Es macht also überhaupt keinen Unterschied.“ Eiri rümpfte die Nase und wich seinem Blick aus: „... Keine Lust.“ Nun war Takis Interesse geweckt: „Warum halten Sie sich so vehement von meinen Freunden fern?“

 

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so viel Wert drauf legst, sie mir näherzubringen.“

 

„Was gibt es da noch näherzubringen?! Sie kennen uns alle zur Genüge! Ma haben Sie sogar krankenhausreif geschlagen!“

 

„Nachdem du dasselbe mit meinem Lebensgefährten gemacht hast! Ich habe mir wenigstens selbst die Hände schmutzig gemacht!“

 

Sie blinzelten sich überrascht an und sahen dann gleichzeitig weg. Taki murmelte: „Nun, zumindest Ma würde sich wirklich gerne mal wieder mit Ihnen austauschen.“ Eiri hob eine Augenbraue: „Das wundert mich. Sollte er nicht froh sein, dass ich ihm nicht zu nahe komme?“ Der Sänger seufzte und schlechtes Gewissen breitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in seiner Magengrube aus: „Pah. Die Prügel hat er Ihnen schon lange verziehen. Ma ist trotz seiner burschikosen Art ziemlich verständnisvoll. Er war nicht mal auf mich lange sauer.“

 

„Was will er dann von mir?“

 

„Sie aushorchen. Er ist – noch mehr als Ken übrigens – davon überzeugt, dass Sie eines Nachts über mich herfallen und mich erwürgen werden.“

 

Eiri sah ihn lange nachdenklich an und meinte schließlich: „Hätte ich dazu nicht schon ausreichend Gelegenheit gehabt?“ Taki hob zustimmend die Hände: „Meine Rede! Ich denke ja eher, dass Sie mich in den Selbstmord treiben wollen. Aber auf mich hört ja keiner ...“

 

Eine Weile sagte daraufhin keiner von beiden ein Wort.

 

„Greifvogel mit ‚S‘ am Anfang und ‚R‘ am Ende.“

 

„Seeadler?“

 

„Ein Buchstabe zu viel.“

 

„... Sperber!“

 

Taki kratzte sich am Kopf und stöhnte: „Tatsache. Mann, von der Hälfte dieser Begriffe habe ich noch nie was gehört! Hier zum Beispiel: Berühmter Schriftsteller, in Klammern ‚Geliebte Azusa‘ ...“ Als er keine Antwort erhielt, hob er den Kopf und sah Eiri lächelnd mit den Augenbrauen wackeln. Er stöhnte nochmal und trug dann „Yuki“ ein. „Ich schätze, du machst einen großen Bogen um all meine Bücher, was, Aizawa?“, fragte Eiri gespielt verletzt, „Womit habe ich so viel Abneigung verdient?!“ „Es ist weniger Abneigung als Desinteresse“, gestand man ihm, „das Genre ist nicht so meine Forte.“ „Oh. Aber das ist deine Forte“, grinste Eiri und legte den Finger auf eines der Kästchen. Taki las: „Berühmter Popsänger.“ Er buchstabierte leise: „S-a-k-u... Hm? Irgendwas passt da nicht ...“ Er runzelte die Stirn und ging noch einige andere Namen durch. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

 

Obwohl er selbst nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass es sich bei Ryuichi Sakuma nicht um die gesuchte Person handelte, schnaufte Eiri amüsiert: „Probleme?“

 

Taki wirkte deutlich unwillig und musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, die korrekte Antwort hinzuschreiben: „Che. Also, der Bezirk von Tokio ist Minato. Hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass Shindo berühmt genug war, um eine Schlüsselposition in einem Kreuzworträtsel einzunehmen.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und massierte sich den Nacken: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sakuma so schnell vom Thron gestoßen würde. Aber mit der Auflösung von Nittle Grasper und seinem Umzug in die Staaten konnte man von den Fans wohl nicht verlangen, ihm ewig die Treue zu halten.“

 

Dann sah er auf und erschrak.

 

Eiri starrte mit absolut erschüttertem Gesichtsausdruck auf das Rätsel und griff langsam nach dem Heft. Offenbar war es auch für ihn ein Novum, die Hinterlassenschaft seines toten Geliebten in einer solchen Form zu entdecken. Taki hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt, so gleichgültig damit umgegangen zu sein, stellte es doch gerade für ihn nicht unbedingt das geringste Risiko dar, mit einem aufgebrachten Eiri Yuki allein zu sein. Außerdem ... Was immer er auch von seinem verstorbenen Konkurrenten gehalten haben mochte, er hätte besser darauf achten müssen, mit wem er darüber sprach.

 

Zu seinem Glück war der Schriftsteller jedoch anscheinend in eine eigene Welt abgedriftet, denn er stand wortlos und ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen auf und schlich mit gesenktem Kopf zur Tür, das aufgeschlagene Heft noch immer vors Gesicht haltend. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, atmete Taki unbewusst auf und dachte gnädig: „Geht aufs Haus.“

 

Er war mehr als dankbar dafür, dass der Autor gegangen war, denn er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er die Situation hätte entschärfen können. So wenig er Shuichi auch gemocht hatte und so groß seine Kontroversen mit Eiri auch waren, konnte er sich doch eines gewissen Mitgefühls nicht erwehren. Zumindest nicht mehr, seit er den Schriftsteller nicht mehr nur als bloßes Ärgernis einer verdrängten Episode seiner Vergangenheit ansah.

 

\---

 

Er hatte sich geschworen, das Tabuthema nie wieder anzuschneiden, sei es aus Versehen oder gar Gehässigkeit. Nach ihrem desaströsen Gespräch war Eiri wochenlang nicht wiedergekommen und Taki hatte mit jedem Schellen der Türglocke befürchtet, plötzlich der Polizei oder – schlimmer noch – Tohma mit einem Rätselheft in der Hand und einem Jetzt-verstehe-ich-alles-Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht gegenüberzustehen und beteuern zu müssen, dass der Autor aus freien Stücken von der Brücke gesprungen sein musste, er hatte auf jeden Fall nichts damit zu tun, herzlichen Dank. Umso erleichterter war er gewesen, als Eiri an diesem Abend auf einmal höchst lebendig ins Geschäft spaziert war und sich ohne ein Wort des Grußes auf seinen Stammplatz gesetzt hatte.

 

Und umso irritierter war er nun, als ihm die unerwartete Frage in den Ohren widerhallte und keinen Sinn zu ergeben schien.

 

Taki schüttelte den Kopf und stotterte zögerlich: „Wü... würden Sie das bitte wiederholen? Ich glaube, ich habe Sie falsch verstanden ...“ Eiri zog ruhig an seiner Zigarette und blies Rauch in die Luft, um den wabernden Schwaden geistesabwesend hinterher zu blicken: „Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du weißt, was mit Shuichi passiert ist.“ Taki wagte kaum, zu blinzeln, als er vorsichtig nachhakte: „Wenn Sie damit meinen, ob ich was damit zu tun habe, dann-“ Eiri winkte ab: „Nein, ich meine nicht.“ Weiter führte er den Gedanken nicht aus, und so blieb Taki nichts anderes übrig, als nach einem trockenen Schlucken zu flüstern: „Also ... Ich weiß nicht mehr, als die Zeitungen geschrieben haben ...“

 

„Und das wäre?“

 

„Naja ... Ich bin nicht über die Überschrift hinweggekommen ...“

 

„Du hast nicht mehr als die Überschrift gelesen?!“

 

„‚Berühmter Sänger bei Verkehrsunfall umgekommen‘ und ein Bild von Shindo! Meinen Sie, mehr hätte mich interessiert?!“

 

Eiri fuhr sich stöhnend mit der Hand über die Augen und sah Taki durch die Fingerzwischenräume ausdruckslos an: „Ich schätze, du hast nicht gelogen, als du sagtest, es wäre dir am Arsch vorbeigegangen, hm?“ Taki hatte den Anstand, verlegen zu tun und dem durchdringenden Blick auszuweichen: „... Aber ich habe nicht getanzt.“ Dies entlockte Eiri ein gepresstes Glucksen: „Das ist zumindest ein Fortschritt.“ Taki rieb sich befangen den Oberarm: „Yuki-san, ich verstehe nicht, was das soll. Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit haben Sie behauptet, herzukommen, um dieser Art Gespräch ausweichen zu können und jetzt ...“ Er brach ab und sah ihn etwas hilflos an.

 

Sein Gegenüber seufzte und legte den Kopf schief: „Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, was mich dazu treibt. Das Kreuzworträtsel neulich ... Es war eine echte Überraschung, wenn ich das so ausdrücken kann. Erst war ich zugegebenermaßen ziemlich sauer. Ich dachte, du wolltest mich aufziehen. Aber ich hab das ganze Ding zu Hause noch einmal selbst gelöst und konnte nur feststellen, dass du recht hattest. Ich habe es sogar meiner ganzen Familie vorgelegt und sie sind alle auf dieselbe Lösung gekommen. Und sie waren auch ziemlich baff. Naja, alle außer Tohma vielleicht. Er hat nur gesagt, dass das nichts Ungewöhnliches sei und ich mich besser daran gewöhnen sollte, nicht nur in den Medien an Shuichi erinnert zu werden. Er sei ein Star gewesen und der Name bekannter Persönlichkeiten würde eben gerne für alle möglichen und unmöglichen Dinge verwendet.“ Taki nickte mit einem etwas säuerlichen Lächeln: „Ja, der glückliche Bastard hatʼs echt geschafft.“ Kaum, dass er es ausgesprochen hatte, biss er sich erschrocken auf die Unterlippe und lugte verstohlen zu Eiri hinüber, den der kleine Ausrutscher jedoch nicht im Geringsten erzürnte. Im Gegenteil! Er begann, zu lächeln!

 

„Genau das habe ich auch gedacht.“

 

Taki starrte ihn verblüfft an: „... Wie meinen?“ Eiri lachte: „Er hatʼs verdammt nochmal geschafft!“ Als ihm der verwirrte Blick auffiel, grinste er gemein: „Was? Hast du gedacht, ich würde vor dir in Tränen ausbrechen? Oder ich sei so deprimiert, dass ich mich von der nächstbesten Brücke stürze?“ Taki sah zur Seite: „... Naja ... Als Sie hier abgezogen sind wie ʼn geprügelter Hund ...“

 

„Hat es so ausgesehen? Ich fürchte, da hast du was missverstanden. Ich stand kurz vor der Kernschmelze! Ich bin gegangen, weil ich dachte, du würdest dich über Shuichi lustig machen! Ich war so wütend, dass ich dir die Nase gebrochen hätte, wenn ich auch nur eine Sekunde länger geblieben wäre!“

 

Taki riss die Augen auf und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte: „WAS?! Für wie verrückt halten Sie mich eigentlich?! Und ich dachte-“ Er biss sich flink auf die Zunge, doch Eiris scharfer Verstand hatte natürlich umgehend folgen können. Der Autor legte eine Hand aufs Herz: „Oh, hat mein armes, bedauernswertes Selbst Taki-chwan etwa leidgetan? Ich bin ja so gerührt!“ Taki wies mit einem anklagenden Zeigefinger auf ihn und erklärte fest: „Sie sind ein Arschloch und ich verfluche mich, das auch nur für eine Sekunde vergessen zu haben.“ Er griff verärgert nach einer Rolle mit Kleingeld, riss sie auf und begann etwas übereifrig, die Kasse zu bestücken: „Also hatte die ganze Sache den genau entgegengesetzten Effekt, den ich eigentlich befürchtet hatte! Und ich verbringe schlaflose Nächte damit, mir Sorgen zu machen! Wirklich toll!“

 

Er bekam nicht mit, wie tatsächlich ein gerührtes Lächeln über Eiris Gesicht huschte: „Ehrlich?“ „Bilden Sie sich bloß nichts ein“, murrte Taki peinlich berührt, „es ist nur so, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, ehe mir Ihre Verwandtschaft das Leben zur Hölle machte, sollte Ihnen meinetwegen irgendwas geschehen!“ Eiri nickte ahnungsvoll: „Damit hast du wahrscheinlich recht.“

 

Eine Weile beobachtete er Taki still bei der Arbeit.

 

„Willst du jetzt wissen, was passiert ist?“

 

Als die leise Stimme an seine Ohren drang, runzelte Taki ohne aufzusehen die Stirn und erwiderte nur knapp: „Wenn dem so wäre, könnte ich im Internet nachsehen. Es besteht kein Grund, weshalb Sie sich die Mühe machen müssten, darüber zu sprechen.“ Eiri grunzte kurz einsichtig. Aber nach einer Weile vernahm Taki kaum hörbar: „Es wäre keine Mühe ...“

 

Und endlich begriff er, dass Eiri über den Vorfall sprechen wollte.

 

Er warf dem Autor einen diskreten Blick zu, doch Eiri saß mit dem Rücken zum Tresen und sah nicht zurück, sondern rauchte nur still und wartete auf irgendeine Form der Aufforderung. Taki wusste, dass der sture Mann nicht reden würde, wenn er ihn nicht dazu ermunterte. Er konnte einfach den Mund halten und das Ende seiner Schicht abwarten, ohne sich mit dem Drama um Tokios ehemaliges Traumpaar zu belasten. Das Leben konnte so einfach sein.

 

Deswegen wusste er nicht genau, was ihn dazu veranlasste, die Kasse zuschnappen zu lassen, das Papier in den Abfalleimer zu werfen, sich ebenfalls mit dem Rücken zum Tresen hinzusetzen, geduldig die Ellenbogen darauf abzustützen und die Frage zu stellen.

 

„Was ist passiert?“

 

Und Eiri begann, zu erzählen: „Es war ein ziemlich großer Tag für ihn. Immerhin hatten Bad Luck gerade ihr drittes Album rausgebracht. Er hat sich von mir verabschiedet wie immer. Gott, bin ich geladen gewesen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, jeden verdammten Morgen von einer menschlichen Atombombe wachgerüttelt zu werden? Ich hab natürlich auch reagiert wie immer. Am nächsten Tag habe ich mir gewünscht, es nicht getan zu haben. Ich habe mich nie richtig von ihm verabschieden können, aber woher hätte ich es auch wissen sollen? Es ist eben alles ... beschissen gelaufen.“

 

Er seufzte und fuhr etwas lauter fort: „Auf jeden Fall war er den ganzen Tag auf Achse, ist mit seinen Leuten von einem Club zum anderen getingelt. Promotion und so ʼn Zeug, verstehst schon. Die ganze Zeit unterwegs. Hat sich wahrscheinlich die Seele aus dem Leib gesungen. ‚Dual Attack‘. Kennst du es?“ Taki erinnerte sich an ein Lied im Radio und summte den Refrain. Eiri nickte zu sich selbst: „Das ist es. Ihre letzte Hitsingle. Hat später die Charts gestürmt wie keine andere. Hiro Nakano hat übrigens nichts von dem Geld aus den Einnahmen behalten. Meinte, es wäre blutgetränkt. Ich verstehe, was er meint.“ Taki brummte zustimmend: „Der Tod eines Künstlers macht seine Arbeit interessanter.“

 

„Hm. Nun, um es kurz zu machen, hat ihn sein Manager am Ende ihrer Tour am Eingang zu unserer Straße abgesetzt. Es ist schon in den frühen Morgenstunden gewesen und Shuichi soll ihn darum gebeten haben, weil er noch völlig aufgekratzt gewesen ist und sich bei einem Spaziergang an der frischen Luft beruhigen wollte, um mir nicht mit seinem Enthusiasmus auf die Nerven zu gehen.“

 

Eiri brach kurz ab und schluckte, ehe er leise lachte: „Und natürlich hat er sich von niemandem begleiten lassen, immerhin ist er ein ganzer Kerl gewesen!“ Er kicherte beinahe hysterisch und Taki fragte sich ernsthaft, ob es besser war, die Unterhaltung abzubrechen, konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen, etwas Oberflächliches einzuwerfen. Eiri fing sich allerdings wieder und fuhr fort: „Ein Jogger hat ihn gefunden. Bei Dämmerung, in einer kleinen Seitengasse, gar nicht weit entfernt von unserer Wohnung. Ich bin auch hingegangen, als ein ganzer Haufen Polizei- und Krankenwagen mit Sirenen und Blaulicht angerückt kam. Weißt du, was ich gedacht habe? ‚Könnt ihr euren Scheiß nicht in Ruhe erledigen?!‘ Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich habe nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass sie den ganzen Aufstand wegen Shuichi veranstalten könnten. Ich bin überhaupt nicht darauf gekommen, dass wir auseinandergerissen werden könnten, schon gar nicht so! Tja, zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie einen Leichensack an uns Schaulustigen vorbeigeschoben haben und ein Polizist diese vermaledeite Jacke hinterhergetragen hat, fein säuberlich verpackt in einer Plastiktüte. Wenn du ein Objekt siehst, das dir vertraut vorkommt und es über und über mit Blut besudelt ist, wird dir ganz anders, das versichere ich dir. Es ist ein Gefühl, als hätte man deinen Magen in mehreren Arbeitsschritten auf eine Spindel gedreht.“

 

Taki konnte sich im Ansatz vorstellen, was er meinte, wurde es ihm doch auch gerade etwas flau in der Magengrube. Eiri gab ihm keine Gelegenheit, das unangenehme Empfinden zu unterdrücken, sondern redete schonungslos weiter: „Ich habe noch nicht mal reagiert. Ich war wie gelähmt. Habe nur gedacht ‚Das kann nicht sein‘ und es als Halluzination abgetan. Leider wussten einige der Hilfskräfte, wer ich war und leider hatten sie ihre Mimik nicht ganz unter Kontrolle. Die Blicke verrieten mir so ziemlich alles, was ich nicht wahrhaben wollte, schon bevor einer auf mich zukam und um eine Unterredung bat.“ Er ließ einen langen Atemzug entweichen und lehnte sich zurück.

 

„Drei Messerstiche in die Brust, zwei in den Rücken, vermutlich beim Versuch, zu fliehen.“

 

Taki horchte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf. Messer? Was hatte ein Autounfall mit Messern zu tun? Als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, erläuterte Eiri: „Es war Raubmord. Sein Rucksack war verschwunden und wurde erst drei Wochen später halb verbrannt auf einer Müllkippe gefunden, zusammen mit jedwedem Inhalt, minus aller Wertgegenstände natürlich. Keine Fingerabdrücke, keine Spuren, kein gar nichts. Die Bullen haben irgendwas von Profis gelabert. Shuichi war berühmt, vielleicht haben die Täter gehofft, er wäre so blöd, seine Jahresgage in bar mit sich herumzuschleppen. Ob das stimmt, keine Ahnung. Es wurde nie jemand geschnappt.“

 

Hinter sich hörte er Taki leise ächzen. Er grinste humorlos: „Haltʼs nicht zurück, Aizawa. Ich hab mir die Innereien aus dem Leib gekotzt, als ich mir die Gasse ein paar Tage nach dem Fund noch einmal angesehen habe. Von so viel Blut hättest du mit deinen lächerlichen Intrigen nur träumen können.“ Er brummte sanft, als wenn er sich an etwas zu erinnern versuchte, was er noch zu erwähnen vergessen hatte: „Aber weißt du, was mir wirklich immer wieder den Rest gibt, wenn ich drüber nachdenke? Dass man vom Tatort das Fenster zu meinem Arbeitszimmer sehen kann ... Und ich in dieser Nacht nicht zu Bett gegangen bin.“

 

Taki sprang auf und rannte beinahe die Tür zum seitlichen Flur ein beim verzweifelten Versuch, rechtzeitig die Toilette zu erreichen. Eiri blies Rauchschwaden in die Luft und beobachtete stumm, wie sie sich in Nichts auflösten, während er Taki von Weitem beim Würgen zuhörte. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich unmerklich nach oben.

 

_‚Nicht mehr ganz so am Arsch vorbei, wie ich merke. Gut.‘_

 

\---

 

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, sich die Geschichte anzuhören. Natürlich hatte Eiri ihm eine Falle gestellt! Er hatte ihn unsicher machen wollen!

 

War die ganze Sache tatsächlich so abgelaufen, wie er es geschildert hatte oder hatte sie der talentierte Schriftsteller nur an den passenden Stellen fiktional aufgebauscht?

 

Tatsache war, dass sich Eiri seit der Horrorgeschichte kein bisschen verändert hatte. Während sich Taki in der Nacht völlig verrückt gemacht hatte, wie er dem Autor gegenübertreten sollte, war dieser am nächsten Tag im Geschäft erschienen, als ob das Gespräch nie stattgefunden hätte. Auch darüber hatte Taki wiederum nachgegrübelt. War es ihm inzwischen vielleicht unangenehm, dass er, möglicherweise in einem Anfall von Schwäche, dem Gemischtwarenhändler seines Nicht-Ganz-Vertrauens ein solch einschneidendes Erlebnis erzählt hatte? War das betonte Schweigen seine Art, ihm zu verstehen zu geben, die ganze Angelegenheit besser zu vergessen? Oder war er schlichtweg zur Tagesordnung übergegangen, nachdem der Wunsch erfüllt war, ihm als unglückliches Ziel heilloser Neckereien schlaflose Nächte zu bereiten?

 

Nach mehreren Besuchen, die keine weiteren Hinweise ergeben hatten, war Taki schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen: Ja, Eiri hatte sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt. Einen kranken, ziemlich geschmacklosen, nicht sonderlich witzigen zwar, aber nichtsdestotrotz einen Scherz. Er hatte ihn schwitzen, vielleicht auch kotzen sehen wollen und er hatte genau das bekommen. Und dann war er wieder zu seinem überheblichen, herrischen Selbst zurückgekehrt und hatte Taki im Dunkeln sitzenlassen.

 

Natürlich hatte Taki recherchiert. Die Zeitungen schrieben einstimmig, dass Shuichi Shindo von einem Auto erfasst und dabei in die Seitengasse geschleudert worden war. Dort war er dann tragischerweise seinen Verletzungen erlegen. Kein Wort über Stechereien, Raub oder gar Mord, wenn man von der feigen Fahrerflucht des Unfallverursachers einmal absehen mochte.

 

Eiri hatte ihm ein einziges Lügenmärchen aufgetischt. Wahrscheinlich war es noch einmal eine Revanche für den Fehltritt vor vier Jahren gewesen. Er hatte ihm sagen wollen: „Das hättest du gewesen sein können.“

 

Taki überlegte angestrengt. Hätte er das? Hätte er einem anderen Menschen tatsächlich mehr als nur ein metaphorisches Messer in die Brust rammen und das flüchtende Opfer dann noch von hinten angreifen können? Die Antwort war ... Er wusste es nicht. Was er wusste, war, dass er sehr zornig und noch viel eifersüchtiger werden konnte – soviel gesunde Selbsteinschätzung war ihm gegeben. Aber was er dann in einem Anfall von Wut oder Neid letztendlich anzustellen imstande war, konnte er nicht mit Gewissheit definieren. Und diese Unsicherheit jagte ihm nach dem „Genuss“ von Eiris Geschichte einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

 

Angewidert schüttelte er sich und rieb sich die Oberarme.

 

Unsinn. Er würde so etwas auf keinen Fall tun. Nicht so weit gehen.

 

Nicht so weit ...

 

Er fragte sich einmal mehr, wie Eiri so einfach zur Normalität hatte übergehen können. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihn Shuichis Schicksal – derart dramatisch inszeniert – plötzlich sehr wohl bewegen konnte. Eiri hatte anscheinend nicht ganz unrecht gehabt, als er ihn als involviert bezeichnet hatte. Zu glauben, dass jemand, den er gekannt, mit dem er gesprochen hatte, auf grausame Weise ermordet worden war, dass allein eine Bekanntschaft mit dem Opfer ein seltsames Gefühl der Paranoia auslöste, hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten. Und hier stand er nun, betroffen und verwirrt und eindeutig zu besorgt über Wahrheit oder Lüge! Tohma mochte noch so reich und mächtig sein, aber einen Mord konnte er sicher nicht vertuschen, richtig? Er musste sich endlich beruhigen und wieder von der Fiktion zur Realität überwechseln. Eiri hatte das schließlich auch geschafft.

 

Taki nickte entschlossen: „Und was der kann, kann ich schon lange!“

 

„Kommt ganz darauf an, wen du meinst, Aizawa.“

 

Taki schreckte quiekend auf und fuhr zu der dunklen Stimme herum, die ihm direkt ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Eiri amüsierte sich prächtig: „Kannst du mir mal den Grund verraten, warum du hier stehst und mit dir selbst redest? Außer dem, dass es sonst niemand tun will.“ Taki knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, wie sich der raffinierte Bastard an ihn herangeschlichen hatte, so sehr beschäftigte ihn ein für ihn völlig belangloses Ereignis! Einmal mehr kochte in ihm die Wut auf den flunkernden Autor hoch.

 

Erst suggerierte er ihm bodenlose Verzweiflung, dann hob er die allgemeine Stimmung wieder mit der Freude über den unverhofft hohen Bekanntheitsgrad seines Freundes und schließlich rammte er ihm eine rostige Axt in die klaffende Wunde, die die Erleichterung darüber freigelegt hatte, indem er ihm eine Geschichte auftischte, die ihm nächtelang Alpträume bescherte!

 

„Erde an Aizawa! Jemand zu Hause?“

 

Taki schrie erbost auf und sorgte damit dafür, dass sein ungeliebter Gast verdutzt einen Schritt zurücktrat: „Ich habʼs endgültig satt! So kann das nicht weitergehen! Ich zermartere mir wie ein Idiot das Gehirn, wie ich mich verhalten soll und Sie machen sich einen Spaß aus der ganzen Situation! Wissen Sie was? Gehen Sie zum Teufel! Sie und Ihre ganze vermasselte Lebensgeschichte! Was geht mich das überhaupt alles an?! Ich sollte mich mit meinen eigenen Problemen auseinandersetzen, anstatt meine Zeit damit zu verschwenden, Sie wie ein rohes Ei zu behandeln! Ich bin fertig mit Ihren Psychospielchen, klar?! Und jetzt verschwinden Sie, ich muss arbeiten! ... Na, gehen Sie schon, husch! HUSCH!“ Er trieb Eiri mit wedelnden Händen von sich, schnappte sich einen kleinen Karton aus einer Ecke und begab sich energischen Schrittes zum Tresen.

 

Eiri folgte ihm perplex blinzelnd. Erst nach einigen Sekunden fügte sich Takis Tirade zu einem Bild zusammen und der Autor schmunzelte kaum merklich. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich der Sänger tatsächlich von dem Unglück beeinflussen ließ? Eiri beschloss, ein wenig Dankbarkeit für die Anteilnahme zu zeigen und Takis Anweisungen diesmal ohne Widerrede zu befolgen. Leicht aufatmend setzte er sich auf einen Hocker und beobachtete den Sänger, der die Box aufriss und verschiedene bunte Tüten und Schachteln auf dem Tisch verteilte. Er hob neugierig eine Braue: „Was wird das, wenn ich fragen darf? Für den Verkauf sind die Mengen ein bisschen klein, findest du nicht?“ Taki sah nicht einmal auf, sondern erwiderte nur wenig begeistert: „Eine unserer Zulieferfirmen hat ein paar neue Produkte entwickelt und uns Proben zu Testzwecken geschickt. Und ich muss das Zeug jetzt vorkosten. Wollen Sie mitmachen?“ Eiri begutachtete die Waren misstrauisch, zuckte dann aber gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Er hatte sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun.

 

Knapp eine halbe Stunde später lutschte er auf einem Bonbon herum und verzog angewidert das Gesicht: „Wer ist auf die bekloppte Idee gekommen, Karamellen mit herzhaftem Geschmack herzustellen?! Als ob irgendjemand Lust darauf hätte, auf süßer Makrele herum zu kauen!“ Er spuckte es in den bereitgestellten Mülleimer und stützte sich stöhnend auf eine Hand: „Machst du sowas öfter?“ Taki öffnete ein längliches kleines Päckchen und entnahm ihm einen flachen Streifen, den er auswickelte und sich in den Mund schob: „Naja, nicht so oft, aber immer noch zu oft. Ich schätze, alle guten Geschmacksrichtungen sind schon vor langer Zeit erfunden worden. Und manchmal müssen die Firmen daran erinnert werden, warum es manche Sorten, die es nicht gibt, eben nicht gibt. Sie können froh sein, dass Sie nur die Süßigkeiten erwischt haben. Die Brotaufstriche können Sie umbringen!“ „Danke für die Warnung“, brummte Eiri verstimmt, „ich werde daran denken, wenn ich das nächste Mal anbiete, dir zu helfen.“ Leidend rieb er sich den Bauch.

 

Takis Gesicht indessen erhellte sich zusehends. Er hielt das Päckchen in die Höhe und las die Aufschrift: „Das hier ist bis jetzt das Einzige, was ich guten Gewissens empfehlen würde! Ganz lecker, das Zeug!“

 

„Und was ist das?“

 

„‚Chomibu‘. Kaugummi mit einer Mischung aus Schokoladen- und Pfefferminzaroma. Echt nicht schlecht.“

 

„Hm ... Lässt duʼs mich mal versuchen?“

 

Taki schien aus einer Trance aufzuwachen. Über sein Gesicht huschte so etwas wie Trotz, als hätte er kurzzeitig vergessen, dass er sauer auf Eiri war und sich soeben wieder an diesen Umstand erinnert. Herausfordernd funkelte er den Autor an und steckte das Päckchen mit einer betont auffallenden Geste in die Hosentasche. Eiri seufzte erschöpft: „Aizawa. Einen wirst du ja wohl übrig haben. Ich muss unbedingt diesen abartigen Zuckermakrelengeschmack loswerden!“ Taki überlegte kurz und streckte ihm dann die Zunge heraus, auf deren Spitze das zerkaute Testexemplar klebte. Eiri ließ die Stirn auf die Tischplatte fallen, wandte sich dann mit einem unverständlichen Brummen ab und marschierte davon, während Taki höchst zufrieden eine große Blase formte, die mit einem leisen Puffen zerplatzte.


	4. Warenkorb: Daifuku, Papier, Verhüterlis, Reis ... Und rück die Geldkassette raus!

Taki rollte mit den Augen und fragte sich halbwegs schockiert, wann sein Körper so gealtert war, dass ihn die prallen Brüste einer schönen Frau derart kaltlassen konnten – oder vielleicht, so hoffte er inständig, waren es nur die Brüste dieser bestimmten Frau.

 

„Danke, Kanna-san. Wir haben die Fuhre ja recht schnell eingeräumt. Aber das Lager ist nun wirklich nicht so klein, dass du dich die ganze Zeit an meinem Rücken lehnen musst. Oder dauernd dasselbe Regal befüllen musst wie ich.“

 

„Aber Taki-chan, früher hast du es immer sehr gemocht, wenn ich mich ganz fest an dich geschmiegt habe! Naja, allerdings hast du die Front bevorzugt ...“

 

Sie kicherte und er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Hatte er das? Vielleicht stimmte es sogar, doch er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern. Seine Affären waren von berechnend unkomplizierter Leichtigkeit geprägt gewesen und er war noch immer kein Typ zum Kuscheln. Im Moment wusste er nur, dass ihn ihre plumpen Annäherungsversuche von der Arbeit abhielten und zwar leider nicht auf die positive Weise.

 

Er sparte sich jedweden Kommentar, schob einige Kartons an die Wand, wodurch sich seine neue Kollegin kurzzeitig abschütteln ließ und marschierte dann etwas schnelleren Schrittes als nötig zur Tür hinaus auf die Treppe Richtung Verkaufsraum. Das eilige Klicken ihrer hochhackigen Pumps folgte ihm: „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so abweisend reagierst. Bin ich denn wirklich so abstoßend geworden? Ich dachte eigentlich, ich hätte mich nicht groß verändert ...“ Er seufzte: „Das hast du nicht, keine Sorge. Das Problem liegt nicht in deinem Aussehen.“

 

„Kapier ich nicht.“

 

Im Laden angekommen, griff Taki nach einer dreistufigen Trittleiter und platzierte sie vor einem hohen Seitenregal, in dem eine ganze Reihe Kaffee- und Teesorten angeboten wurde. Er kletterte hinauf und nahm Kanna eine große Pappschachtel ab, die sie ihm hinterhergetragen hatte. Während er die Döschen ins Fach sortierte, sagte er: „Wir haben uns beide weiterentwickelt. Eine so uralte Geschichte aufzuwärmen ... Ist es wirklich das, was du willst?“ Sie schmollte eingeschnappt: „Tu nicht so, als ständen wir kurz vorm Rentenalter! Wir sind erst Sechsundzwanzig!“ „Alt genug, um aus Fehlern gelernt zu haben, meinst du nicht?“, konterte er.

 

„Es ist mir ernst damit! Als ich dich wiedergesehen habe, wusste ich sofort, dass ich noch immer eine ganze Menge für dich empfinde! Ich sage es dir in aller Deutlichkeit: Ich liebe dich, Taki! Und ich weiß, dass du mich auch mal geliebt hast! Kannst du es nicht wieder tun?“ Das entlockte ihm ein harsches Lachen: „Oh, bitte! Das mit uns ist aus und vorbei. Die Luft ist raus, Kanna-san, verstehst du das nicht? Du wolltest meinen Erfolg als Sprungbrett für eine eigene Karriere benutzen und ich habe mitgemacht, weil du eine Granate im Bett bist. Aber es gab doch keine Liebe zwischen uns, höchstens ... ʼne gemeinsame Basis! Ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen, also erspar uns doch diese ganze Scharade.“

 

Sie wollte eben etwas erwidern, als die Türglocke schellte und jemand eintrat. Taki wandte sich dem Eingang zu und grüßte den Neuankömmling: „Herzlich Willkom... Ach, du bist es nur.“ Tatsuha blies beleidigt die Backen auf: „Wie hast du das so schnell rausgekriegt?! Ich dachte wirklich, heute wäre meine Tarnung perfekt! Habe sogar extra tönen lassen!“ Taki schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf: „Wenn du deinen Bruder erfolgreich imitieren möchtest, solltest du dir zuerst dein dämliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schneiden.“ „Wo bliebe denn da der Spaß?“, brummte der junge Mann, erstrahlte dann aber wie eine Glühbirne, „Na Holla, wen haben wir denn dorten längsseits?!“

 

Ehe Kanna sich versah, stand er auch schon direkt vor ihr und ergriff begeistert ihre Hände: „Welch Augenweide! Dieser Laden avanciert langsam zu einer Schönheitsfarm! Darf ich Ihr Bauer sein?“ „Arm. Unbekannt. Mönch. Träum weiter“, brummelte Taki in seinen Bart. Er sah sie scharf an: „Tu mir den Gefallen und bedien du ihn, Kanna-san. Er kennt sich nicht gut aus und ich möchte vermeiden, dass sich das ändert.“ Tatsuha vergoss augenblicklich Krokodilstränen: „Aber Taki-chan, soll das etwa heißen, dass du mich nicht magst?! Das ist so unfair, warum bekommt immer mein Bruder die treuen Seelen ab?!“ Kanna spitzte die Ohren, doch ehe sie etwas einwerfen konnte, hatte er ihr schon einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt und führte sie unter sanftem Druck mit sich: „Lassen Sie uns gehen ... Kanna-chan, richtig? Ich verlasse mich auf tatkräftige Wegweisung. Zeigen Sie mir alles, was Sie zu bieten haben, Prinzessin. Ach nein, Königin wäre hier wohl angebrachter!“

 

Während sich die beiden entfernten, betraten zwei weitere Gestalten den Laden. Taki erkannte aus den Augenwinkeln lange, blonde Mähne und wandte sich seinem Freund aufatmend zu. „Hey, Ma! Bin ich froh, dass du-“, er brach ab und blinzelte verdutzt, als er Eiri erblickte, der gelangweilt hinter dem etwas verstört wirkenden Gitarristen her schlenderte, „Yuki-san. Sie sind heute aber früh dran.“ Eiri knirschte mit den Zähnen: „Tja, der Rotzbengel da stand mal wieder unangemeldet vor der Tür und hat mir die Ohren vollgejammert, dass er unbedingt die Daifuku aus genau diesem Laden bräuchte, weil sie so einzigartig gut schmecken und unser Vater heimlich den Vorrat verdrückt hat. Wieso ich unbedingt mitkommen musste, wundert niemanden mehr als mich.“ Er brodelte Tatsuha hinterher, runzelte bei Kannas Anblick aber die Stirn.

 

Ma nutzte die Ablenkung und flüsterte Taki, der sich inzwischen zu ihnen gesellt hatte und mit verschränkten Armen am Tresen lehnte, frustriert zu: „Er hat mich draußen am Auto erwischt. Hast du nicht gesagt, dass er so gut wie nie morgens antanzt?!“ Taki zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern: „Heute ist eben eine der seltenen Ausnahmen. Keine Sorge, jetzt wo du auch da bist, wird er sich alsbald wieder verkrümeln. Und hoffentlich vergisst er dabei nicht ganz versehentlich den nervigen Bruder ...“ Ma linste zum Besagten hinüber: „Ist er das? Sieht doch ganz nett aus. Nicht so miesepetrig wie der Große.“ Taki murmelte verdrießlich: „Du hast seinen Brautschaumodus noch nicht kennengelernt.“

 

Eiri unterbrach sie mit einem Räuspern: „He, Aizawa. Wer ist das?“ Er nickte zu Kanna hinüber, die immer wieder mal diskret zu ihnen hinüber linste. Taki seufzte und rieb sich den Nacken: „Eine ehemalige Freundin.“

 

„Ex?“

 

Er schnaubte amüsiert: „Himmel, wenn ich das wüsste! Wir hatten Sex. Ansonsten war da gar nichts. Ich kann das nicht mal eine Beziehung nennen!“ „Was macht sie hier?“, wollte der Autor wissen. „Wir haben uns zufällig wiedergetroffen und nun behauptet sie, die alte Liebe wieder aufflammen zu spüren“, antwortete Taki teilnahmslos und grinste dann schadenfroh, „Läuft wahrscheinlich nicht so gut mit dem Modeln. Auf jeden Fall hat sie den Chef um den kleinen Finger gewickelt und sich als Aushilfe anstellen lassen, um mir nahe sein zu können.“ Eiris Augen schimmerten bedrohlich: „Du lässt dich doch von so einer Schlampe nicht anmachen, oder?“ Auch Takis braune Pupillen bekamen einen gefährlichen Glanz: „Halten Sie sich zurück. Kanna ist nicht zwingend schlecht. Sie hat sich stets genommen, was sie wollte, aber wenigstens war sie immer ehrlich. Wir haben uns beide deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass es nichts Ernstes war.“ Sein Blick wurde ein bisschen sehnsüchtig: „Wäre sie auch jetzt ehrlich gewesen, hätte ich mich vielleicht sogar auf eine zweite Runde eingelassen. Ich nehm es ihr nur etwas übel, dass ihre Meinung von mir so in den Keller gegangen ist, dass sie denkt, mich mit Liebesgesülze austricksen zu müssen.“

 

Eiri war sichtlich angespannt, versuchte aber, mit einem abfälligen Schnauben davon abzulenken: „Naja, zumindest kannst du ihren Enthusiasmus ausnutzen und sie eine Weile für dich schuften lassen. Lass das Püppchen in der Nacht antreten und du bist es schneller los, als du ‚Fick dich selbst‘ sagen kannst.“ Taki lachte lauthals: „HA! Schön wärʼs! Sie ist doch nicht blöd! Natürlich arbeitet sie nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie die gleichen Schichten hat wie ich! Und dabei steht sie mir mehr im Weg als alles andere.“

 

„Und das macht dein Chef mit?“

 

„Er ist auch nur ein Mann. Er müsste blind und schwachsinnig sein, um ihre ... besonderen Talente ignorieren zu können.“

 

„... Tatsächlich? Ich finde sie nicht sooo besonders.“

 

Nicht nur Taki, sondern auch Ma glotzten Eiri an, als hätte dieser ihnen soeben die eigene Impotenz gestanden. Eine blonde Augenbraue zuckte, doch ehe er explodieren konnte, winkte Taki beschwichtigend ab: „Nun ja, ich könnte sie loswerden, wenn ich es wirklich drauf anlegen wollte. Allerdings bräuchte ich einen sehr guten Grund und möglichst noch einen guten Ersatz für sie. Und ihre Hilfe ist immer noch besser als keine. Deshalb glaube ich nicht, dass ich mir in der Zeit, die mir bleibt, bis sie das Interesse verliert, die Mühe machen werde.“ Eiri wirkte aus irgendeinem Grund unzufrieden, beließ es jedoch dabei, als Kanna mit einem hochzufriedenen, mit Tiefkühlpackungen beladenen Tatsuha zur Theke zurückkehrte.

 

Sie warf sich, ungeachtet des Publikums, sofort an Takis Arm und zwinkerte ihn flehentlich an: „Taki-chan, erklär mir doch bitte noch einmal, wie die Kasse funktioniert, es wird das allerletzte Mal sein, ich versprechʼs!“ Er schloss leidend die Augen, wohl wissend, dass sie nur wieder eine Situation schaffen wollte, in der sie ihm ungestraft das Gesäß in die Leistengegend pressen konnte. Tatsuha rief verschnupft: „Aber Kanna-chan! Ich dachte, wir wären übereingekommen, dass ich Ihre Mühen mit meinem Körper entlohne!“ Taki erklärte trocken: „Derart entwertete Zahlungsmittel nehmen wir im Aoneko nicht an, werter Kunde.“ Tatsuha fasste sich enttäuscht ans Herz: „So kalt!“ Er wimmerte seinen Bruder hoffnungslos an: „Kannst du mir was auslegen, Eiri? Ich hab nicht so viel dabei und Paps will wirklich, wirklich gerne die übrigen Sorten ausprobieren.“ Eiri atmete tief durch und zückte sein Portemonnaie: „Zumindest ist mir jetzt klar, warum du nicht allein herkommen wolltest. Ich schwöre dir, irgendwann hole ich mir alles zurück, was du mir schuldest. Auf Heller und Pfennig!“

 

„Schon klar!“

 

Ma entfuhr ein überraschtes Grunzen: „Wow! Ich hätte nie gedacht, mal deine fürsorgliche Seite kennenzulernen, Yuki. Nice!“ Taki kicherte, als Eiri Ma mit einem bitterbösen Blick bedachte, sah dann aber verwundert zur Seite, als ein Ruck durch Kannas Körper ging, die immer noch wie festgekleistert an ihm klebte: „... Eiri Yuki?“ Schneller, als er reagieren konnte, hatte sie sich von ihm gelöst und stand nun vor Eiri, der sie misstrauisch begutachtete: „Oh, Yuki-san, ich bin so ein riesiger Fan von Ihnen, vielleicht sogar der größte!“ Taki und Ma sahen sich erstaunt an: „Tatsächlich?“ Sie waren sich beide ziemlich sicher, dass sie keine besondere Leseratte war. Oder dass sie jemals den Namen des Schriftstellers erwähnt hatte.

 

Kanna warf ihnen einen stechenden Blick zu und strahlte dann wieder zu Eiri hinauf. Dieser begann, sehr zu Takis Leidwesen, scheinheilig zu lächeln: „Sieh mal einer an, so ein Zufall. Welches Buch haben Sie denn gelesen?“ „Alle“, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen, „vom ersten bis zum letzten! Verschlungen habe ich sie!“ Das hinterhältige Grinsen wuchs in die Breite: „So so. Was hat Ihnen denn an welchem Buch am meisten zugesagt?“

 

„... Äh ...“

 

Taki schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Er konnte mit einer relativ großen Gewissheit sagen, dass Kanna kein einziges von Eiris Büchern auch nur angefasst hatte, ja noch nicht einmal wusste, womit er seinen Lebensunterhalt genau bestritt. Sie war bei der Erwähnung seines allseits recht bekannten Namens wohl einfach nur darauf gekommen, dass es sich bei ihm um eine Berühmtheit handelte und hatte ihre Ansprüche in punkto fruchtbarer Liaison spontan etwas höher gelegt.

 

_‚Autsch. Abgeschrieben in dem Moment, in dem ein vielversprechenderer Kandidat die Bühne betritt. Sie hat sich wirklich kein Stück verändert.‘_

 

Kanna war immer gut darin gewesen, winzige Hinweise in den Sätzen ihrer Gesprächspartner herauszupicken und mit einer sehr allgemeinen und deshalb grundsätzlich passenden Antwort zu reagieren. Es war nett von Eiri gewesen, sie wissen zu lassen, dass er Bücher schrieb. Aber seiner zweiten Frage fehlte es eindeutig an wichtigen Informationen für ein völlig ahnungsloses Opfer wie Kanna und Taki vermutete, dass der sadistische Autor es sehr bewusst darauf ankommen ließ, sie zu blamieren. Und sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand mehr Interesse an einer Unterhaltung zeigte als an ihrem Dekolleté, wodurch ihr die Möglichkeit entzogen wurde, über die Ahnungslosigkeit hinwegzutäuschen.

 

Taki räusperte sich, obwohl ihr Verhalten seinem Selbstvertrauen einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzt hatte: „Nun, Kanna-san, du hast immer so davon geschwärmt, dass Yuki-sans Liebesromane intensive Gefühle übermitteln, ohne kitschig zu wirken.“ Eiris Blick sagte eindeutig: „Spielverderber.“ Kanna nahm Takis freundlichen Hinweis zur Kenntnis und himmelte den Autor an: „Richtig! Ihre Geschichten sind so herzerwärmend, so romantisch und bittersüß, aber zur gleichen Zeit so realistisch! Ich kann mich immer wieder so in die Hauptfigur hineinversetzen, dass mich jeder Schicksalsschlag zu Tränen rührt!“

 

„Ach ja? In welche besonders?“

 

„... Was?“

 

„Ich fragte: In welche meiner Hauptfiguren können Sie sich hineinversetzten? Es interessiert mich brennend, weil ich es höchst spannend finde, wie sich eine Frau in der Rolle homosexueller Männer wiederfinden kann.“

 

Ma verschluckte sich an der eigenen Spucke und hustete gepresst, Taki starrte wie ein kaputtes Auto und Tatsuha machte einige schnelle Schritte an die Seite seines Bruders, um zu versuchen, ihn zur Raison zu bringen: „He, Aniki, das ist etwas-“ „Nein, nein“, unterbrach ihn Eiri seelenruhig, „ich bin wirklich neugierig! Bis jetzt dachte ich nämlich, die Dame sei mehr oder weniger bloßer Kundenfänger-“

 

„Eiri.“

 

„Deswegen habe ich ihr eine derartige Einfühlsamkeit nicht zugetraut, aber jetzt würde ich wirklich gerne erfahren, welcher Teil meiner Protagonisten einen solch ungewöhnlichen Eindruck schinden konnte! Das Wissen wird mir bei zukünftigen Projekten sicher weiterhelfen!“ Kanna warf Taki einen zornigen Blick zu, den er peinlich berührt mit einer entschuldigenden Geste quittierte. Er hatte ebenfalls nicht gewusst, dass Eiris Romane Homosexualität thematisierten, hatte er doch selbst keinen einzigen gelesen! Eiri hob eine Braue: „Nun? Ich warte. Gespannt, wenn ich das wiederholen darf.“ Kanna wurde puterrot, doch zu seiner herben Enttäuschung fasste sie sich erstaunlich schnell: „Verzeihen Sie vielmals, aber ich habe Sie offensichtlich mit jemandem verwechselt ...“

 

„Oh? Ich dachte, Sie wären mein größter Fan? Gibt es etwa noch einen Schriftsteller, der meinen Namen trägt und Romanzen schreibt? Würden Sie mir seine Werke empfehlen?“

 

„Aniki ...“

 

Taki massierte sich die Stirn. Es war nicht so, dass er Mitleid mit Kanna hatte. Doch sie waren sich vom Wesen so ähnlich, dass er sich fühlte, als säße er selbst auf dem heißen Stuhl und würde von diesen unschuldig wirkenden blauen Augen geröstet. Und wie er selbst wusste auch Kanna nicht, wann es besser war, den Schwanz einzuziehen und winselnd die Flucht zu ergreifen. Sie krümmte in gespielter Scham die Hände vor den bebenden Lippen und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen: „Es tut mir wirklich unglaublich leid, Yuki-san, das müssen Sie mir glauben! Ich würde es gerne wiedergutmachen, sagen wir ... beim Dinner?“ Eiri starrte ausdruckslos auf sie hinab, während Tatsuha entmutigt mit den Fingern schnippte, Ma entgeistert die Augen aufriss und sich Taki endgültig entschied, der Farce ein Ende zu bereiten: „Kanna-san, du bist noch nicht fertig mit der Arbeit. Ihr könnt eure Zukunftspläne von mir aus nach Feierabend besprechen, aber jetzt geh bitte die hinteren Gänge fegen, worum ich dich schon vor einer halben Stunde gebeten habe.“ Sie hob hochnäsig das Kinn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich wüsste nicht, warum es mir nicht erlaubt sein sollte, mich freundlich mit Kunden zu unterhalten.“ Taki knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen.

 

_‚Ich versuche hier, dein letztes Fünkchen Ehre zu retten, dumme Gans!‘_

 

„Es ist daran auch gar nichts auszusetzen“, zischte er mit mühsam aufrechterhaltener Geduld, „aber im Moment quatschst du dich um Kopf und Kragen! Muss ich noch deutlicher werden?“ „Ich bezweifle, dass sich hier irgendjemand durch mein ‚Gequatsche‘ gestört fühlt“, gab sie zurück und ließ den Blick in die Runde schweifen, „Oder?“ Ma schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Tatsuha grinste anzüglich: „Ich würde Ihre süße Stimme gerne noch in ganz anderen Situationen vernehmen dürfen.“

 

„Ich fühle mich sehr gestört.“

 

Alle sahen fassungslos auf Eiri, der, plötzlich mit einem sehr finsteren Gesichtsausdruck ausgestattet, ihre hochmütige Pose imitierte und verlangte: „Ich will den Geschäftsführer sprechen.“ Kanna rief aufgelöst: „Unmöglich! Wieso denn nur, Yuki-san?! Es war doch nicht meine Absicht, Sie zu verärgern!“

 

„Und Sie meinen, mir Honig ums Maul zu schmieren, würde mir schmeicheln?“

 

„Es tut mir ja so leid, ich mach es wieder gut! Wie wäre es beim-“

 

„Ich will nicht mit Ihnen ausgehen. Ich will, dass Sie verschwinden.“

 

Nun trat Taki endgültig verärgert vor und knurrte fest: „Es reicht jetzt, Yuki-san. Ich habe Ihnen eben schon gesagt, dass es einen sehr guten Grund braucht, um eine Angestellte zu entlassen, und ‚Mir geht ihre Stimme auf den Sack‘ fällt nicht darunter!“ Eiri zuckte mit den Schultern: „Arbeitsverweigerung.“ Kanna schnappte nach Luft: „Ich habe nie-“ Taki hob die Hand: „Schon gut. Yuki-san, sie hat ihre Arbeit nie verweigert, sie rückt mir dabei nur etwas zu oft auf den Pelz, das ist alles. Und in diesem Sinne haben Sie auch die zweite Bedingung für eine mögliche Kündigung vergessen. Einen guten Ersatz. Und ich habe keinen besseren. Im Moment zumindest nicht.“ Kanna warf sich Taki glücklich an den Rücken und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals: „Taki-chan! Dass du so für mich einstehst! Ich wusste, du bist ein Schatz!“

 

Tatsuha wollte sich nicht ausstechen lassen und lachte erleichtert: „Sehen Sie, Kanna-chan? Kein Grund zur Sorge! Solange sich niemand für die Stelle findet-“ „Er machtʼs“, sagte Eiri fest und wies unwiderruflich mit dem Daumen auf ihn. Tatsuha verzog keine Miene, drehte jedoch den Kopf um neunzig Grad, um den Bruder sprachlos anzustarren. Eiri fuhr unberührt fort: „Er hat schon mal in einem Supermarkt gejobbt. Er kann putzen und ist fleißig. Außerdem ist er selbstständig genug, auch ohne deinen Rockzipfel zu agieren. Er machtʼs.“

 

„He, warte mal, Aniki! Ich kann nicht-“

 

Kannas Augen füllten sich erneut mit künstlichen Tränen: „Das können Sie nicht machen! Taki-chan, tu was! Was habe ich denn verbrochen, um so eine Behandlung zu verdienen?!“ Eine ihrer Hände glitt ihm in den Ausschnitt seines Hemds, was ihn dazu verleitete, gestresst mit den Augen zu rollen. Tatsuha brach trotz der prekären Lage in inbrünstiges Nasenbluten aus, Eiri hingegen reagierte auf das unziemliche Schauspiel mit einer ganzen Menge pulsierender Schläfenadern.

 

Doch dann breitete sich plötzlich wieder dieses besorgniserregende Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

 

Er machte einen entschlossenen Schritt auf sie zu, sodass er dicht vor Taki stand, packte ihr Handgelenk, um es aus dem Kleidungsstück zu ziehen und grollte ernst: „Da fallen mir so einige Gründe ein. Zum Beispiel, dass Sie Ihren Kollegen hier sexuell belästigen.“ Er beugte sich an Takis Gesicht, ohne den Blickkontakt mit ihr zu unterbrechen: „Oder, dass Sie unerlaubt mein Eigentum begrabschen.“ Daraufhin verpasste er dem Sänger einen rigorosen Kuss direkt auf die Lippen.

 

Vier Münder klappten schockiert auf, von denen einer als Nebeneffekt mit Eiris passionierter Zunge gefüllt wurde. Kanna ließ Taki los, als hätte sie sich an seiner Haut verbrannt und japste aufgebracht: „Sie ... Sie beide ...?!“ Auch Eiri ließ von ihm ab, legte aber besitzergreifend einen Arm um den schlanken Hals und streichelte demonstrativ mit einem Finger den Nacken: „Tja, so siehtʼs aus. Ich hoffe, Sie haben endlich begriffen, warum ich an einer näheren Bekanntschaft mit Ihnen nicht interessiert bin.“

 

Einige Sekunden sah es aus, als würde sie die Fassung verlieren, doch jahrelanger Drill im Showbusiness hatte sie eiserne Disziplin gelehrt. Das Wichtigste dort war, das Image zu wahren, und so riss sie sich zusammen, setzte ein herzliches Lächeln auf und flötete: „So ist das also. Taki-chan, du hättest mich ruhig früher auf diesen Sachverhalt hinweisen können! Wovor hattest du denn Angst? Du weißt doch, dass ich mit solchen Dingen sehr offenherzig umgehe!“ Sie nahm betont vorsichtig den Haarreif mit den Katzenohren ab und legte ihn auf den Tresen, ehe sie sich an Ma wandte: „Wärst du so freundlich, mir die Schürze aufzubinden? Ich komme nicht an den Knoten ran.“ Er gehorchte stumm und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, während sie das Kleidungsstück sorgfältig zusammenlegte und es neben den Ohren platzierte. Sie sah ihn kühl an und hob eine Hand: „Geleite mich nach draußen, sei so gut.“ Er reichte ihr sofort den Arm und sie richtete sich an die anderen Männer. Mit einem knappen „Ich empfehle mich, die Herrschaften“ stolzierte sie an ihnen vorbei und zog Ma dabei mit zur Tür hinaus. Tatsuha schreckte auf und rannte hinter den beiden her: „Ah, Kanna-chan! Wegen unserer Verabredung ...“

 

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, ließ Eiri stöhnend den Arm sinken: „Na also, das lief doch besser als gedacht. Siehst du, schon bist du das Groupie los, Aizawa. Zufrieden?“ Er bekam keine Antwort. Stirnrunzelnd machte er einen Schritt zurück: „Oh, du musst mir natürlich nicht danken. Wäre aber trotzdem ganz nett ... Aizawa?“ Taki stand steif wie ein Brett da und starrte mit halb geöffnetem Mund blind geradeaus. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er irgendetwas von dem, was Eiri gesagt hatte, gehört hatte. Der Autor schnippte vor den trüben Pupillen ein paarmal mit den Fingern, erhielt aber auch darauf keine Reaktion. Schließlich grinste er süffisant und flüsterte Taki ins Ohr: „Meine Güte, ich weiß ja, dass ich unglaublich bin, aber dass ich sogar dich zum Träumen bringe ...“

 

Auf der Straße winkten Ma und Tatsuha der davoneilenden Kanna nach, Ma erwartungsfroh lächelnd, Tatsuha enttäuscht schluchzend: „Sie hat mich nicht mal angesehen!“ Er schielte neidisch auf die Visitenkarte in Mas Hand hinab: „Warum hat sie mir keine gegeben?!“ Der Gitarrist steckte das Stückchen Pappe betont langsam in die Brusttasche: „Die Privilegien der Erfolgreichen. Solltest du jemals berühmt werden, wirst auch du sie auskosten können, mein armer, minderbemittelter Freund.“

 

„Wenn du so berühmt bist, warum habe ich dann noch nie von dir gehört?“

 

„Hey, wir arbeiten dran, klar?! Apropos berühmt ... Wie viele Bücher hat dein Bruder eigentlich geschrieben?“

 

„Hm? Sieben. Warum?“

 

„Und alle über Schwulenliebe?“

 

„Kein Einziges.“

 

„WAS?! Aber vorhin hat er doch-“

 

„Gelogen.“

 

„... Was für ein Arschloch. Nichts für ungut.“

 

„Schon okay. Er ist eins. Arme Kanna-chan.“

 

Sie wandten sich wieder dem Aoneko zu und Tatsuha seufzte sehnsüchtig: „Was hätte ich für ein Date gegeben ...“ Ma warf ihm einen stutzigen Seitenblick zu: „Hast du nicht kapiert, wie verrottet ihr Charakter ist? Das ist keine Frau für eine zweite Nacht. Alles, was sie interessiert, ist ihr eigenes Vorwärtskommen.“ Sein Gegenüber gaffte ihn an, als wäre er fatal erblindet: „Das ist doch völlig egal! Hast du ihren Vorbau gesehen?! Also, wenn dich ihr Charakter abschreckt, kannst du gerne mir die Karte überlassen!“ Ma tippte sich an die Schläfe: „Kommt nicht in die Tüte! Ich vermassel mir doch nicht die Chance auf die befriedigendste Nacht des Jahres!“

 

„Unfair!“

 

Er lachte, als sich Tatsuha frustriert die Haare raufte: „Aber weißt du, was ich mich frage? Warum hat Yuki so eine Show abgezogen? Man küsst doch nicht einfach einen fast Fremden, nur weil man dessen Freundin nicht leiden kann!“ Tatsuha zuckte mit den Schultern: „Aniki ist manchmal halt etwas komisch. Ich bin mir ja relativ sicher, dass er auf Taki-chan steht. Aber ich fürchte, er ist noch in der Leugnungsphase.“ Ma legte eine Hand ans Kinn: „Hm ...“ Der Jüngere grinste ihn belustigt an: „Das ist eine sonderbare Reaktion. Normalerweise schreit ihr Heteros bei solchen Kommentaren immer entrüstet auf und dementiert auch nur die Möglichkeit heftigst! Hast du nicht das Bedürfnis, die Jungfräulichkeit deines Freundes zu verteidigen? Moment ... Taki-chan ist dein Freund, oder?“ Der Gitarrist zog eine Grimasse, antwortete jedoch nur kryptisch: „Eben drum ...“ Tatsuhas Grinsen erlosch: „... Also, jetzt machst du mich neugierig ... Hab ich was verpasst?“ Doch Ma tat ahnungslos und rümpfte nichtssagend die Nase: „Weiß nicht ...“ Tatsuha sperrte entgeistert den Mund auf: „Hey, das ist gemein! Wenn du was weißt, dann-“

 

Unter seinem lautstarkem Drängen und Mas vehementem Schweigen traten die beiden nichtsahnend durch die Tür zum Geschäft. Und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, als sich ihnen das Geschehen dahinter offenbarte.

 

Eiri lag blutüberströmt am Boden. Taki stand mit einem emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm und stemmte ihm einen Fuß in die Lendenwirbelsäule, um ihn am Entkommen zu hindern, die traurigen Überreste eines Barhockers in der einen Hand, sein Handy mit der anderen ans Ohr gedrückt: „Hallo, psychiatrische Anstalt? ... Ja, ich bin es wieder. Diesmal ist ein Irrtum ausgeschlossen!“

 

\---

 

Hätte jemand Eiri prophezeit, dass er sich irgendwann einmal ungezwungen mit Taki Aizawa unterhalten würde, hätte er dem Lügen verbreitenden Schwachkopf im besten Fall einen oder zwei Finger gebrochen. Hätte dieser zudem noch behauptet, dass er zu dessen wenig charismatischen Bandmitgliedern so etwas wie ein kumpelhaftes Verhältnis aufbauen würde, hätte es einen „besten Fall“ überhaupt nicht gegeben.

 

„Und du hast ihm tatsächlich mit deiner Gitarre ʼnen Scheitel gezogen.“

 

„Brauchst gar nicht so ungläubig zu gucken! Ken kannʼs bezeugen!“

 

„Jepp, ist wirklich passiert.“

 

Und doch saß er hier, im Aoneko, auf einem der inzwischen auf vier aufgestockten Barhockern und unterhielt sich mit allen dreien, als sei es das Normalste auf der Welt.

 

„Und nur, weil er euch als untalentierte Schreihälse bezeichnet hat.“

 

„Nur? NUR?! Er hat unsere Existenzgrundlage angezweifelt! Ich möchte dich mal sehen, sollte dir ein Kritiker vorwerfen, die japanische Grammatik nicht zu beherrschen! Eigentlich hätte der Typ mir sogar dankbar sein müssen! Ich hab ihm praktisch das Leben gerettet, indem ich ihn ins Krankenhaus befördert habe, bevor Taki explodieren konnte!“

 

„Oh ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass er das sehr zu schätzen wusste. Ich für meinen Teil hätte das eleganter gelöst. Um jemandem das Maul zu stopfen, muss man es nicht unbedingt mit sperrigen Objekten füllen.“

 

Er hatte daran gedacht, seinen Spaß zu multiplizieren und auf ihre nicht ganz diskreten Fragen, was er ihrem Freund anzutun gedachte, mit begeistert kriminellem Eifer zu antworten. Doch irgendwie war der Funke nicht übergesprungen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihm die antreibende Animosität fehlte, die er für Taki empfunden hatte, als er das kleine Spiel begonnen hatte. Er mochte Ma und Ken einfach nicht nicht, und so bereiteten ihm Wortduelle mit den beiden nicht einmal halb so viel Vergnügen wie die mit ihrem Bandleader. Also hatte er ihnen schon nach einigen wenigen Kreuzverhören gestanden, dass er nicht die Absicht hegte, Taki ins frühe Grab zu bringen. Anfänglich noch misstrauisch, waren die beiden jedoch zunehmend entspannter in seiner Gegenwart geworden.

 

„Naja, im Nachhinein hatʼs mir echt leid getan ... Um meine Gitarre.“

 

Womöglich hatte auch Tatsuhas Präsenz Einfluss auf ihre Meinung von ihm. Sein Bruder kam durch sein geschwätziges Wesen mit fast jedem Menschen gut aus und es ermöglichte ihm immer wieder, selbst mit misstrauischen Naturen Freundschaft zu schließen. Wie die beiden Uesugis hatten feststellen dürfen, waren Ma und Ken sogar außerordentlich verträgliche Individuen, wenn man sie von den eigenen guten ... oder zumindest nicht bösen Absichten überzeugt hatte. Nun behandelten sie ihn nicht mehr ganz so feindselig wie am Anfang, als sie in ihm eine potenzielle Gefahr für Taki gesehen hatten und schienen ihre eigenartige Form der Koexistenz zu akzeptieren.

 

Leider war es nun dafür das eigentliche Objekt von Eiris sadistischer Begierde, welches ihm alles andere als kooperativ begegnete.

 

Als er mitbekam, wie Eiri den etwas abseits stehenden und eine Kundin beratenden Taki beäugte, fragte Ken beinahe mitleidig: „Redet er immer noch nicht mit dir?“ Takis Blick begegnete Eiris und mit einem sichtlichen Ausdruck der Abscheu wandte sich der Sänger demonstrativ ab. Eiri schnaubte verstimmt: „Kein Wort. Sowas von dickköpfig!“

 

„Hast du schon mal dran gedacht, dass es deine eigene Schuld ist?“

 

„Nö.“

 

„Nun, sieh es ein, du hast einen Fehler begangen!“

 

„Hey, ich habe mich entschuldigt, klar? Wenn ihm das nicht genug ist, kann ich ihm auch nicht helfen!“

 

„‚Ich hab dir ʼnen Gefallen getan, aber wenn dein prüder Arsch schon wegen eines winzigen Küsschens auf Grundeis sinkt, tutʼs mir leid‘ ist schwerlich eine Entschuldigung.“

 

„Ich habe ihm einen Gefallen getan! Und ihm hier übrigens auch, wenn ich das anmerken darf!“

 

Eiri wies auf Ma, dem beim Gedanken an Kanna ein dünner Film Speichel aus dem Mundwinkel floss: „Jepp, tausend Dank dafür. Sie ist übrigens noch immer ein Tiger im Bett, Ken.“ Sofort riss er sich jedoch energisch zusammen und erklärte: „Und sie ist extrem egoistisch, das stimmt schon. Aber zumindest scheint sie zu denken, dass wirʼs immer noch draufhaben! Wenn sie sich nicht früher oder später einen Erfolg versprochen hätte, wäre sie nie zu ihm gekommen und dessen ist sich Taki durchaus bewusst. Und er scheint ihren Enthusiasmus dankbar angenommen zu haben, so wie er seitdem ohne Unterlass schreibt.“ Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf: „Du hättest ihn ja nicht gleich abknutschen müssen.“ Eiri hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue: „Eure Freundin hat mich für dumm verkauft! Hätte ich das auf mir sitzenlassen sollen?!“ „Nein“, betonte Ma nachdrücklich, „aber es hätte sich sicher ein ... subtilerer Weg gefunden. Taki kann es auf den Tod nicht leiden, überrumpelt zu werden und das kam ziemlich unerwartet. Ich meine, für dich dürfte es kaum ein Problem sein, einen Kerl zu küssen, aber Taki hat damit doch null Erfahrung! Sei nicht so streng mit ihm!“ Ken runzelte die Stirn: „Na, null Erfahrung würde ich es nicht unbedingt nennen, aber-“

 

Er wurde rüde von Mas Ellenbogen im Gesicht unterbrochen.

 

Der Gitarrist schlang einen Arm um Kens Hals und lächelte Eiri unbescholten mit erhobenem Zeigefinger an: „Privatgespräch.“ Damit riss er seinen Kollegen vom Hocker und hastete so schnell er konnte ans gegenüberliegende Ende des Verkaufsraums, wo er sie in die Hocke zwang und aufgeregt zischte: „Bist du bekloppt?! Du kannst ihm doch nicht ausgerechnet dieses Detail verraten!“ Ken keuchte schmerzerfüllt und bemühte sich vergeblich, mit dem Ärmel den Blutfluss aus seinen Nasenlöchern zu stoppen: „Aber warum denn nicht? Yuki ist wohl der Letzte, der ihn denunzieren könnte ...“

 

„Deshalb ja, du Idiot!“

 

„Häh?“

 

„Ken, schnallst du echt nicht, was zwischen den beiden läuft?! Yuki ist ... interessiert!“

 

„... Red keinen Stuss. Er kann ihn nicht leiden.“

 

„Ach so, er trabt also Woche für Woche hier an, um sich selbst zu kasteien, was?“

 

„Ma, hör zu, ich weiß, Techtelmechtel und so sind deine Stärke, aber glaubst du nicht, dass deine Fantasie mit dir durchgeht?“

 

Ma erkannte die Zweifel in Kens skeptischem Blick und stöhnte gereizt: „Alter, vertrau mir, ich habʼs im Gefühl! Und ich wette, Yuki hält sich nur so vornehm zurück, weil er sich nicht ausgerechnet von Taki eine Abfuhr erteilen lassen will. Aber wenn dieser Homo erfährt, dass unser Leader Männern auch nicht ganz abgeneigt ist, dann-“

 

„Ich bin kein Homo. Ich bin Bi.“

 

„Richtig. Also, wenn er erfährt, dass Taki schon mal einen Geliebten hatte, werden wahrscheinlich alle Dämme brechen und sein Hintern wird keine ruhige Minute mehr vor ihm ... haben ...“

 

Ma verstummte. Er und Ken hatten den Blickkontakt nicht unterbrochen, doch nun schlich sich der Schatten einer bösen Vorahnung in ihre Augen. Sie drehten vorsichtig die Köpfe und brachen simultan in Schweiß aus, als sie Eiri bemerkten, der dicht neben ihnen hockte. Sein Gesicht ähnelte dem der Hexe, die entschieden hatte, dass Hänsel fett genug zum Verspeisen geworden war. Er legte ihnen fest die Hände auf die Schultern: „Keine Sorge, ich werde mich aufopferungsvoll um seinen Hintern kümmern. Seid ganz beruhigt.“ Er stand auf und lief mit einem gutgelaunten Schwung in den Schritten zurück zum Tresen, an dem Taki inzwischen eine kleine Schlange Kunden abfertigte. Die beiden Musiker drängten sich dichter aneinander und brachen in Tränen aus.

 

_‚... Er wird uns töten ...‘_

 

Taki, nichtsahnend vom Kanonenfutter, mit dem seine Kameraden den Feind soeben gefüttert hatten, sah selbigen aus dem Augenwinkel heraus auf sich zu schlendern und seufzte innerlich. Es war nie leicht gewesen, die blonde Pest absichtlich zu übersehen und sein Schweigen schien Eiri nur dazu anzuregen, eine Reaktion aus ihm heraus kitzeln zu wollen. Vielleicht war es weniger anstrengend, aufzugeben und so zu tun, als wäre die ganze Sache nie geschehen? Immerhin war er seit damals um ein Vielfaches vernünftiger geworden. Gegen seinen Willen geküsst zu werden – noch dazu aus Spaß – hätte ihn nicht so dermaßen affektieren dürfen. Und Eiri hatte es zumindest gut gemeint.

 

Höchstwahrscheinlich.

 

Eventuell.

 

Möglicherweise.

 

Kaum hatte sich der letzte Kunde verabschiedet, flegelte sich der Autor auf seinen Platz und steckte sich stumm eine Zigarette an. Er schien sich vorerst nach Takis Launen richten zu wollen, denn er machte keine Anzeichen, ihn ansprechen zu wollen. „Du bist erwachsen“, trieb sich Taki energisch an, „und außerdem kann er nicht reden, wenn du es tust.“ Auch musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ihm in den letzten Tagen ohne die ständigen Meinungsverschiedenheiten recht langweilig geworden war, und so atmete er tief durch und wies mit einer Hand auf das zusammenkauernde, gramgebeugte Pärchen am anderen Ende des Raums: „Was machen die da?“

 

Eiri hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn erstaunt über die Hand, die die Flamme schützte, an, als wollte er sagen: „Was, nicht mehr die Stumm-wie-ein-Fisch-Nummer?“ Doch Taki ignorierte ihn bewusst, weswegen er nur das Feuerzeug zuschnappen ließ und entgegnete: „Intrigieren.“ Taki schnaufte belustigt: „Ja, klar. Dazu sind die beiden doch gar nicht imstande.“

 

„Zu dumm?“

 

Taki sah ihn scharf an: „Zu ehrlich. Die sind nicht wie ich. Oder wie Sie, wohlgemerkt.“ Eiri legte interessiert den Kopf schief: „Willst du damit behaupten, wir seien uns ähnlich?“ Nein, das wollte sich Taki nicht herausnehmen. Denn er hatte es auch nach intensiver Überlegung nicht verstanden, wieso Eiri ausgerechnet den uralten Trick mit der Scheinehe gegen Kanna eingesetzt hatte. War es der einfachste Weg gewesen? Hatte sie ihn tatsächlich so aufgeregt, dass selbst die Abneigung zu ihm verblasst war? Oder hatte er ihm den Kuss nur aufgezwungen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihm keinen Funken Respekt entgegenzubringen bereit war? Taki hatte kein Problem mit Eiris Abneigung. Er war inzwischen weise genug, um erkannt zu haben, dass sie gerechtfertigt war. Er nahm sie sogar recht gerne an, war sie doch ein hervorragendes Mittel, um die eigenen Schuldgefühle zu betäuben.

 

Ja, er hatte welche. Am Anfang, nach dem Zusammenstoß mit Tohma, hatten sie sich auf seine Bandkollegen beschränkt, denen er, zusammen mit seiner eigenen, die Karriere ruiniert hatte. Viel später, nachdem nicht nur Schock, sondern auch Zorn endlich abgeklungen waren und Platz für gesunden Menschenverstand gemacht hatten, bekam aber auch Shuichi seinen wohlverdienten Anteil ab. Er bereute, was er ihm angetan hatte, schon lange nicht mehr nur aus dem Grund, weil er sich selbst geschadet hatte, sondern schlicht und einfach deshalb, weil er es getan hatte. Es war link, es war feige und es war unmoralisch gewesen.

 

Und er hatte nie mit gleicher Münze dafür bezahlt.

 

Sicher, Tohmas Schubs hatte ihm den Schrecken seines Lebens beschert, der Absturz seiner Band nagende Zukunftsängste und die jüngsten Konfrontationen mit Eiri reichlich strapazierte Nerven, doch nichts davon hatte ihm körperliche Schmerzen zugefügt. Und manchmal wünschte er sich genau die. Wenn die Rechnung endlich beglichen war, würden dann diese unangenehmen Krämpfe im Bauch, wenn er daran dachte, wohl aufhören?

 

Taki setzte sich Eiri auf der anderen Seite des Tresens gegenüber und kramte ein Klemmbrett mit einigen Bögen Papier sowie einen Druckbleistift aus einer der Schubladen und begann, eifrig darauf herum zu kritzeln. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Grund wirklich wissen wollte, fragte aber trotzdem scheinbar desinteressiert: „Warum haben Sie es getan?“ Eiri brauchte nicht lang, um zu begreifen, was er meinte und begann, erwartungsfroh zu grinsen. Der Sänger hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was für eine wunderbare Gelegenheit er ihm soeben eröffnet hatte, sein neugewonnenes Wissen einzusetzen!

 

Er holte bereits Luft für einen beherzten verbalen Köder, doch Taki brachte ihn mit der anschließenden Frage aus dem Konzept: „Wegen Shindo?“ Eiri verharrte mit offenem Mund: „... Häh?“ Taki starrte verbissen aufs Blatt: „Sind diese ständigen Entwürdigungen Ihre Art, sich an mir zu rächen? Ich kannʼs verstehen, wirklich, aber ... Wäre es nicht besser, wenn Sie es direkter angehen würden?“ Eiri sah ihn misstrauisch an: „Worauf willst du hinaus?“ Taki seufzte schwer, legte den Stift zur Seite und sah ihn geradeheraus an: „Schlagen Sie mich.“ Eiri blinzelte nicht einmal: „... Hast du ʼn Knall?“

 

„Nein, ich meine es ernst! Schlagen Sie mich, treten Sie mich, beißen Sie mich von mir aus, nur befreien Sie sich von all dem Frust, den Sie meinetwegen mit sich rumschleppen! Schlagen Sie mich und wenn Sie meinen, genug zu haben, gehen Sie und leben Ihr Leben ohne Reue. Wäre das nicht viel befriedigender als die ständigen Psychospielchen?“ Er breitete die Arme aus: „Sie haben meine Erlaubnis! Schlagen Sie zu!“

 

Eiri sah ihn lange schweigend an, doch dann lehnte er sich auf einmal bequem zurück und blies Rauchkringel in die Luft: „Missverstehst du hier nicht was, Aizawa? Für unsere Auseinandersetzung hast du schon damals gebüßt. Du hast meinen Freund verdroschen, ich habe mir deinen vorgeknöpft. Das bedeutet natürlich nicht, dass ich dich mögen muss, aber ich trage dir zumindest nichts mehr nach.“ Er visierte den Sänger aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an: „Ich vermute eher, dass dir die Abreibung desjenigen fehlt, der wirklich jedes Recht dazu gehabt hätte.“ Taki wich dem stechenden Blick aus. Typisch für den gerissenen Bastard, seinen Gedankengang exakt nachzuvollziehen ... Eiri neigte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf und zischte: „Nur, dass duʼs weißt: Er war nicht nachtragend. Aber ob er nicht Hand an dich gelegt hätte, wenn du ihm die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben hättest, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Und leider haben wir beide keine Möglichkeit mehr, das herauszubekommen. Du wirst damit fertigwerden müssen, bis zu deinem Lebensende auf diesen Schulden sitzenzubleiben. Sieh das als deine Strafe an und lern draus.“

 

Taki ließ entmutigt den Kopf hängen. Fantastisch. Noch mehr psychologischer Druck. Er griff wortlos nach dem Stift, starrte kurz auf eine geschriebene Zeile auf dem Papier und setzte dann eine neue darunter. Der Schirm der Mütze verdeckte seine Augen, die Sekundenbruchteile zuvor ein deprimiertes Schimmern aufgewiesen hatten und selbst die künstlichen Katzenohren sackten ein Stück ab. Es war ein trauriges Bild und Eiri konnte sich ein mitleidiges Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Taki hatte ihm lange keinen Grund mehr gegeben, ihn zu hassen, und so entschied er sich, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

 

Er schnappte sich das Klemmbrett und zog es Taki unter dem Bleistift weg, woraufhin sich ein dunkler grauer Strich quer über die untere Hälfte des Blatts zog: „Was machst du da eigentlich? Auf dem Ding hast du vorhin schon die ganze Zeit herum gekritzelt.“ Taki schrie entsetzt auf: „Gib das zurück! Das sind meine Texte, die gehen dich absolut nichts an!“ Eiri sah ihn entgeistert an: „Und diese Aussage veranlasst dich, zu denken, ich würde sie eher wieder rausrücken? Eine dermaßen Vergnügen versprechende Spur will natürlich unverzüglich verfolgt werden!“ Damit vertiefte er sich in das Geschriebene.

 

Taki ließ es zähneknirschend geschehen, einerseits weil er wusste, dass ein Kampf wenig erfolgversprechend war, andererseits weil der Künstler in ihm auf das Urteil des berühmten Schriftstellers gespannt war wie ein Flitzebogen.

 

Nach einigen Minuten warf Eiri das Brett zurück auf den Tisch: „Mies.“ Taki seufzte nur geplagt und rückte es sich wieder zurecht, um einige Zeilen durchzustreichen: „War ja klar.“

 

„Wie, kein Protest?“

 

„Sie kritteln an allem herum, was ich tue, deshalb überrascht es mich nicht allzu sehr.“

 

Eiri grinste um seine Zigarette: „Soll ich dir beibringen, wie es geht?“ Taki sah finster auf: „Ich würde mir eher die Hand abhacken, als anderer Leute Songtexte anzunehmen. Ich arbeite allein. Immer!“ „Warum so erpicht darauf?“, wollte Eiri fasziniert wissen. Taki lugte zu Ma und Ken hinüber, die noch immer brütend in der Ecke kauerten: „Wenn ich es nicht täte, käme es mir vor, als ließen sie mich zurück.“ Eiri legte verwirrt den Kopf schief: „Wieso das denn?“ Er wich dem Blick aus und murmelte leise, sodass er kaum zu verstehen war: „Ma ist Gitarrist. Ken Keyboarder und Komponist. Ich Sänger und Songwriter. Das ist mein Job. Wenn ich den nicht schaffe, bin ich nichts anderes als ein Bremsklotz.“ Der Autor wirkte wenig überzeugt: „Eure Arbeitsaufteilung erscheint mir etwas ... ungerecht.“ „Nur, weil Sie Ma noch nicht haben spielen hören“, herrschte Taki ihn an und beugte sich so dicht an ihn heran, dass er beinahe ein Stück zurückgewichen wäre, „Er ist ein Naturtalent! So wie Shindo ... Nein, wie Ryuichi Sakuma als Sänger! Mit seinen Fähigkeiten hätte er glatt ʼne Solokarriere starten können!“ Er ließ sich zurücksinken und strich mit den Fingerkuppen über die Texte: „Stattdessen hat er sich mit uns zusammengetan und eine Band gegründet. Ken und ich haben uns geschworen, ihn auf keinen Fall zu behindern. Und deswegen übernehmen wir mehr Aufgaben als er.“

 

„Aber warum lässt du dir nicht dabei helfen? Er hat nicht von dir verlangt, es alleine zu tun, oder?“

 

Taki schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch: „Wenn du schreibst, schreib für dich! Nur, wenn du von dem, was du singst, selbst überzeugt bist, klingt es authentisch! So einfach ist das!“ Eiri starrte überrascht auf den Sänger, der begann, die Worte, die seinem Kritiker nicht gefallen hatten, konzentriert umzuschreiben.

 

Nach einigen Minuten fragte er zögerlich: „Zählt das auch für Bücher?“ „Hm ... Schätze schon“, meinte Taki etwas ratlos, aber ohne aufzuschauen, „Ich meine, würdest du deinen Lesern zumuten, Geschichten spannend zu finden, die dich selbst zum Einschlafen bringen?“ Er dachte darüber nach, während er Taki beim Verwerfen ganzer Reihen beobachtete. Auf einmal legte er eine Hand auf die eifrig korrigierende. Als Taki irritiert aufsah, murmelte er, von den Fingern um die Zigarette gedämpft: „Lass es so. So schlecht warʼs nicht ...“

 

\---

 

Im Aoneko war die Hölle los. Es war wirklich, wirklich die Hölle los. So wie jeden Tag um exakt dieselbe Uhrzeit, wenn Hausfrauen zu kochen begannen, Mütter ihre Kinder von der Schule abholten, Männer von der Arbeit heimkehrten, Rentner entschieden, dass sie zu wenig Zucker im Blut sowie im Küchenschrank hatten und natürlich alle gleichzeitig auf die wunderbare Idee kamen, „mal eben“ einkaufen zu gehen.

 

Taki hasste die Hauptgeschäftszeit mit Inbrunst. Zu dieser Zeit wurde am meisten gezickt, geklaut und kaputtgemacht und er als einziger Angestellter hatte mehr als alle Hände voll zu tun, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Somit war er gerade nicht allzu gut gelaunt und sein Ärger machte nicht einmal vor seinem Arbeitgeber halt: „Ich habe Ihnen schon zigmal gesagt, dass Sie zu wenig Kewpie einkaufen, Satoru-san! Und trotzdem ist das verdammte Zeug jeden verdammten Mittwoch ausverkauft und ich hab jeden verdammten Mayonnaisefresser der Stadt am Hals! ... Natürlich können Sie jetzt nichts dagegen tun, aber sorgen Sie in Dreiteufelsnamen dafür, dass die Kunden nächste Woche keinen Grund haben, mir die Ohren abzukauen! Ich hab auch nur zwei Hände und gerade eine Furie am Hals, die anscheinend denkt, ich könnte den Kram ausschei... spontan herzaubern! Und wenn ich nicht wichtig tue und Ihnen Bescheid gebe, fühlt sie sich zu wenig ernstgenommen! ... Ja ... Ja ... Ja, verstanden. Ich gebʼs weiter. Und dann tun Sie das bitte auch!“

 

Er legte auf, ehe sein Chef die Gelegenheit hatte, noch etwas zum Problem beizutragen und ging zu der ungeduldig wartenden Mittvierzigerin zurück, die mit verschränkten Armen und tippender Schuhspitze am Tresen stand: „Also, wir haben nichts mehr auf Lager, tut mir sehr leid. Am Freitag kommt sie aber wieder rein und-“

 

„Was soll ich mit Freitag?! Ich brauche sie jetzt!“

 

„Das verstehe ich ja, aber ich kann Ihnen beim besten Willen nicht helfen. Der Inhaber hat versprochen, beim nächsten Mal die Bestellung anzupassen, aber im Moment ist alles weg. Wenn Sie im Laden ein paar Straßen weiter nachsehen möchten ...?“

 

Sie ließ gereizt den Atem entweichen: „Na toll, ausgerechnet, wennʼs knapp wird. Herzlichen Dank fürs Nichtstun!“ Sie drehte sich ruckartig um und verließ den Laden, nicht ohne fast mit einem eintretenden Mann zusammenzustoßen, den sie mit einem Ausfall an buntem Vokabular beschimpfte, ehe sie von dannen zog. Taki massierte sich die Schläfen. Nichts war schlimmer als zeternde Weiber.

 

„Äh ... Entschuldigen Sie ... ich hätte eine Frage ...“

 

Nichts, außer Leuten, die nicht einmal versuchten, die gewünschte Ware auf eigene Faust zu finden. Taki lächelte den Neuankömmling an und beobachtete nebenher aus den Augenwinkeln, wie vier Einkaufswagen den Weg zur Kasse einschlugen: „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ Der Mann war gut eineinhalb Köpfe größer als er und trug einen langen, grauen Regenmantel, einen um Hals und Kiefer geschlungenen Schal und einen tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Hut. Mit leiser, fast zögerlicher Stimme fragte er: „Also ... ich habe gehört, dass ... dass Eiri Yuki ... öfter herkommt ...?“ Takis Lächeln verzog sich ein winziges Stück.

 

_‚Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, Junge, sonst macht dich Cheffen wieder zur Schnecke!‘_

 

„Ja, das tut er allerdings ... Möchten Sie wissen, wo er sich bisweilen hinstellt oder welche Marken er häufig ersteht?“

 

„Nein! Nein ... ich ... Äh ... ich interessiere mich eher für ... also ...“

 

Taki rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Ein Hemmschuh, der sich an der eigenen Zunge verschluckte, hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Er linste ungeduldig zu den anrollenden Wagen hinüber: „Ihr Schweigen bringt niemanden weiter.“ „Vor allem mich nicht“, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Der Mann stotterte weiter: „Es ... es heißt, er wäre hier mit einem der Verkäufer sehr ... vertraut und ... und ich dachte ...“ Takis Lächeln erlosch vollständig und er musterte seinen Gegenüber eingehend von oben bis unten. Zuerst hatte ihn dessen Aufmachung nicht sonderlich misstrauisch gemacht, war doch eine solche Vermummung bei dem nasskalten Wetter der letzten Tage nicht ungewöhnlich, doch jetzt erschien sie ihm doch etwas übertrieben. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen: „... Was wollen Sie?“ Der Fremde sah ihn an, offenbar in geschäftige Gedanken versunken: „... Könnte es sein, dass Sie-“ Taki hob eine Hand, die ihn abrupt zum Schweigen brachte: „Und wenn, was würde Sie das angehen?“

 

„Ich will nur ... ich will nur wissen, ob Sie und Yuki-sa-“

 

„Es gibt kein ‚Ich und Yuki-sa-‘, kapiert? Er kommt, kauft ein und geht wieder. Das ist alles.“

 

„Das ist ... Ist das wirklich ...“

 

Taki wurde die Neugier des anderen immer suspekter. Doch dann fuhr ihm ein Gedanke durchs Gehirn, der ihm nicht allzu große Freude bereitete.

 

„... Journaille?!“

 

Der Mann machte einen unbewussten Schritt zurück, als sich braune Augen plötzlich verstehend weiteten und Rage in ihnen aufflammte und öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, doch Taki ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: „Jetzt hören Sie mir mal genau zu. Es ist voll, es ist hektisch und ich habe im Moment wirklich absolut keine Lust, mich mit Typen wie Ihnen herumzuschlagen. Es gibt hier keine Story zum Ausschlachten, verstanden? Eiri Yuki kommt ausschließlich zum Einkaufen her und sonst nichts! Nichts, was euch Aasgeier in irgendeiner Weise zu Geld verhelfen könnte! Ich habe viel zu tun, deswegen muss ich Sie jetzt aufs Höflichste auffordern, unser Geschäft zu verlassen. Bitte beehren Sie uns nicht wieder!“ Er wies auf die Tür und wandte sich dem Zugang zum Bereich hinter dem Tresen zu. „Warten Sie bitte“, begann der lästige Mensch noch einmal, „Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich Yuki-sama-“

 

Der Blick, den er für den Versuch erhielt, weiterhin Takis Zeit zu vergeuden, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sich die notdürftig zusammengekratzte Höflichkeit des Sängers rasant dem Ende zuneigte. Außerdem begannen die anderen Anwesenden den Störenfried, der den Kassierer offensichtlich unnötig in Anspruch nahm, böse anzufunkeln. Zum ersten Mal war Taki glücklich über die sehr kurzen Geduldsfäden, die Kunden in der Hauptgeschäftszeit aufwiesen, denn der Mann wich zurück, zog den Hut tiefer ins Gesicht und floh ohne ein weiteres Wort. Taki atmete auf und ging seiner Arbeit nach, die ihm auf einmal um so vieles angenehmer erschien.

 

_‚Yuki-sama?! Sag bloß, der Typ war nicht nur ein verdammter Schnüffelknipser, sondern auch noch ein Hardcore-Fan ...‘_

 

Die Freude über den gelungenen Entzug vor negativen Schlagzeilen währte kurz, denn nur fünfzehn Minuten später kam Eiri zur Tür hereingeschneit und klopfte sich Wasser von den Schultern auf den sowieso schon recht schmuddeligen Boden, von dem Taki wusste, dass er ihn schon sehr bald würde wischen müssen: „Yo, Aizawa! Wie gehtʼs denn so? Ziemlich hektisch, wie ich sehe ...“ Einige Kunden erkannten ihn und beobachteten ihn schmachtend aus der Ferne. Taki seufzte und rollte – diesmal wirklich – mit den Augen: „Alles bestens. Ich habe Ihnen nur gerade den Arsch gerettet. Wenn ich nicht so diskret mit Ihrem Privatleben umgehen würde, hätten Sie sich morgen über einen netten Presseartikel freuen können!“ Eiri sah ihn begriffsstutzig an. „Ein Paparazzo war vorhin da. Wollte was in Erfahrung bringen über mich und ‚Yuuuki-samaaaa‘ ...“, Taki verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte abfällig, „Sie machen sich lustig über meine Groupies, dabei haben Sie selbst viel durchgeknalltere!“ Dankbar dafür, dass Eiris Anwesenheit die Aktivitäten der Kunden hemmte, nutzte Taki die Zeit, um ein fast leergeräumtes Fach Geleebananen wiederaufzufüllen. Eiri grinste und folgte ihm, als er die Kiste aus dem Flur geholt hatte und sie zum entsprechenden Regal hievte: „Das ist ja enorm liebenswürdig von dir, Aizawa! Ist heute etwa der Tag im Jahr, an dem du keine Menstruation hast?“

 

„Ha~Ha~Ha. Es ist nur so, dass seine Story auch mich einbezogen hätte und an so einem Klatsch habe ich zurzeit echt keinen Bedarf.“

 

„Dich? Inwiefern?“

 

„Hatte wohl dieselbe schmutzige Fantasie wie Ihr Bruder. Vielleicht hat er gehofft, ein neues Traumpaar in flagranti zu erwischen?“

 

Eiri brach in ungläubiges Grinsen aus, als konnte er es nicht fassen, derartige Worte aus Takis Mund zu hören: „Nun, was hat dich gehemmt? Hättest du die kostenlose Werbung nicht gut gebrauchen können?“ „Pft“, fauchte der Sänger, „Als wär ich scharf drauf, als Yuki-samas neuer Matratzenwärmer berühmt zu werden! Kein Ruf, auf den man stolz sein sollte. Ma und Ken würden mich massakrieren! Ganz zu schweigen von all den psychotischen Shindo-Fans da draußen ...“

 

„Yuki-sama?“

 

„Ja, so hat dich der Reporter genannt“, brummte Taki und schauderte bei dem Gedanken sichtlich, „Bekomme Gänsehaut, wenn ich nur dran denke! Es ist ja schon schlimm genug, wenn dir notgeile Weiber auf den Pelz rücken. Aber bei Schwuchteln krieg ich echt Angstzustände!“ Eiris Ausdruck verriet plötzlich auf außerordentlich Tohmasche Art Verderben. Das Grinsen spaltete beinahe sein Gesicht, als er näher an Taki heranrückte und mit einem hinterlistigen Funkeln in den blauen Augen flüsterte: „Ach, tatsächlich? Ma und Ken haben mir da aber etwas ganz anderes gesteckt ...“ Er beobachtete voller Vorfreude, wie sich Takis Schultern verspannten und fuhr erwartungsvoll fort: „Sie haben nämlich behauptet, dass deine Orientierung auch nicht ganz ... einseitig ist ...“

 

Taki drehte den Kopf und starrte ihn fassungslos an, brachte aber vorerst kein Wort über die bebenden Lippen. Eiri kicherte: „Hattest also schon mal was mit ʼnem Kerl, hm? War es etwa so traumatisch, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens ‚geheilt‘ worden bist?“ Er sah, wie Takis Gesicht langsam begann, sich rötlich zu färben. Wut? Ein Jammer, er hatte auf abgrundtiefe Verlegenheit gehofft. Es hätte ihm Neckmittel für die nächsten Monate ... Nein, eher Jahre verschafft.

 

Im Gegensatz dazu feuerte Taki den nun leeren Karton bis zu dem recht weit entfernt liegenden Zugang zum Flur und brüllte wutentbrannt: „FANTASTISCH!!! Ich rate diesen Tranfunzeln, sich mit dir zu vertragen und das Erste, was sie ausplaudern, ist mein am besten gehütetes Geheimnis! TOLL!!!“ Er stiefelte, bis zum Scheitel mit Mordabsichten geladen, zur Theke zurück, die erschrockenen bis pikierten Blicke der Kunden ignorierend. Eiri lief ihm mit eiligen Schritten hinterher: „Also stimmt es?! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du es einfach zugibst. Hab eher damit gerechnet, dass du dich mit ʼner Lüge rauszureden versuchen würdest.“ Taki blieb vor einem etwas durcheinandergebrachten Regal stehen und brachte den Inhalt mit geübten Handgriffen auf Vordermann: „Was hätte mir das bitteschön genützt?! Sie glauben doch eh nur das, was Sie wollen!“ Der Autor hob eine Hand zum Kinn und sah mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln zur Decke auf: „Hm. Wohl wahr.“

 

„DAS WAR KEIN KOMPLIMENT!“

 

Einige Sekunden verharrte Eiri einfach nur so in der Pose, beugte sich dann aber verschwörerisch flüsternd zu ihm hinunter: „Wie war er denn so? Hat erʼs dir gut besorgt?“ Taki warf genervt und voller Frust die Arme in die Luft: „Ich glaub das einfach nicht! Ich unterhalte mich mit Eiri Yuki über sexuelle Vorlieben! Was kommt als nächstes? Ein Gespräch mit Tohma Seguchi über unerfüllte Kinderwünsche?!“

 

„Du willst Kinder?“

 

„NEIN!!!“

 

Taki nahm mit einer Hand die Mütze ab, fuhr sich mit der anderen stöhnend durchs Haar und sah sich anschließend vorsichtig um. Sie waren das Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit geworden und so zischte er, nur für Eiri hörbar: „Wie auch immer, die Sache geht Sie einen feuchten Kehricht an, also vergessen Sie sie einfach, okay?“ Er drehte sich um und konnte genau einen Schritt tun, ehe Eiri ihm einen Klaps aufs Gesäß verpasste: „Hat er?“ Unverzüglich wieder von Null auf Hundertachtzig fuhr Taki herum und schrie hysterisch: „BLEIB MIR VOM LEIB! UND WENN DUʼS UNBEDINGT WISSEN WILLST, ICH HABʼS IHM BESORGT!!!“

 

Sofort spürte er zahlreiche durchdringende Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet. Mit einem kurzen Winseln zog er die Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht und hastete zur Kasse, wo bereits wieder einige Leute anstanden und ihn misstrauisch musterten. Die ganze Zeit lang, in der er mit ihnen abrechnete, rutschte Eiri, gepresst in eine Hand lachend, auf dem Hocker herum, auf dem er sich niedergelassen hatte, nahm ihre Konversation jedoch dankenswerterweise erst wieder auf, als alle Kunden in unmittelbarer Umgebung verschwunden waren: „Du hast oben gelegen?! Oh, Aizawa, was für eine Memme hast du dir da nur angelacht?! Ich würde ihn mir zu gerne ansehen, den Mann, für den du ans andere Ufer geschippert bist und der sich auch noch von einem Fliegengewicht wie dir hat toppen lassen!“ Taki sah drohend auf: „Hey, ich bin nicht schwul. Es war ʼne einmalige Oberschul-Sache, er war eine Stufe höher als ich und ich hab bald wieder Schluss gemacht. Es war ... ein Experiment!“

 

„Warum hast du ihn sitzenlassen?“

 

„Er hat dauernd darüber gesprochen, sich umoperieren lassen zu wollen.“

 

„Hat erʼs getan?“

 

„Ja. Ich glaube, ich würde ihn inzwischen nicht mehr wiedererkennen. Che. Hat ständig geheult, er würde es nur für mich machen. So ein Quatsch. Wenn ich es mit einem Mädchen hätte treiben wollen, hätte ich mir ein echtes besorgt und nicht so eine undefinierbare Ansammlung plastischer Chirurgie.“

 

Eiri schmunzelte verhalten: „Und Leute behaupten, ich hätte kein Herz.“ Taki fuhr ihn erbost an: „Was hat das damit zu tun?! Es hat ihn nie gekümmert, was ich wollte und ich wollte ihn!“ Eiri lehnte sich entspannt vor: „Dieses Verlangen ist das, was die Gesellschaft allgemein mit ‚Homosexualität‘ umschreibt, Aizawa.“ Taki bohrte ihm mit sichtlich mühsam aufgebrachter Beherrschung einen Zeigefinger in die Brust: „Ich ... bin ... nicht ... schwul! Ansonsten würde mir beim Anblick von nackten Frauen wohl kaum einer abgehen!“ Der Autor stützte sich lächelnd auf eine Hand: „Willkommen in der wunderbaren Welt der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten.“

 

Taki wirkte erst stutzig, dann nachdenklich, dann unsicher. Er murmelte leise wie zu sich selbst: „Sie meinen ... Bi? Aber ... ich habe nur dieses eine Mal-“ Eiri winkte kopfschüttelnd ab: „Zählt. Oder würdest du eine Frau, die sich für dich und nur für dich interessiert, als asexuell bezeichnen?“

 

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht!“

 

„Siehst du? Akzeptier es, Kurzer, sobald du den richtigen Mann kennenlernst, wirst du fallen wie eine reife Pflaume. Und wer weiß ...“, der Autor beugte sich dämonisch grinsend wieder ganz nah an Taki heran, „Vielleicht wird dich auch das ... andere Ende der Nahrungskette voll und ganz befriedigen.“

 

Taki sah ihm lange düster und eindringlich in die Augen, ehe er einige Schritte zur Seite machte, einem bunten Karton ein kleines Schächtelchen entnahm und es Eiri im Anschluss an die Brust presste: „Nehmen Sie das und legen Sie um Gottes Willen endlich jemanden flach.“ Eiri drehte das Päckchen Kondome zwischen den Fingern und tat übertrieben konzentriert, als er grinsend fragte: „Ist das ʼne Einladung?“ Taki wandte sich mit verschränkten Armen ab: „Ich lade nur Freunde und Geliebte zu irgendetwas ein. Und Sie sind keins von beiden.“ Ein Kichern ertönte: „Und was bin ich für dich?“

 

„Hm ... Höchstens ein Bekannter.“

 

„Ein ... guter Bekannter?“

 

Taki seufzte geschlagen: „Du bist nie zufrieden, was?“ „So wie du, Aizawa“, konterte Eiri. Dem hatte der Sänger nichts entgegenzusetzen.

 

\---

 

„Also, wie weit bist du schon gekommen mit Taki-chan?“

 

Tatsuha linste Eiri über den Rand der Reisschüssel hinweg an, während dieser den durchdringenden Blick von seiner Zeitung löste und ihn stattdessen auf ihn heftete. Eine Antwort auf seine von deutlicher Neugier geprägten Frage erhielt er jedoch nicht, sondern nur ein resigniertes Kopfschütteln, ehe sich sein Bruder wieder in einen der Artikel vertiefte. Er bettelte voll brennendem Verlangen: „Ach, komm schon, Aniki! Sag mir nicht, dass du aufgegeben hast!“ Jetzt verzog Eiri das Gesicht zu einer verblüfften Grimasse: „Was soll das heißen, ‚aufgegeben‘? Womit soll ich denn überhaupt erst angefangen haben?“ „Mann, du bist manchmal echt begriffsstutzig“, stöhnte Tatsuha mitleidig, was ihm ein warnendes Funkeln einbrachte, „Warum gestehst du es dir nicht endlich ein? Du magst ihn!“ Eiri schnaufte und las weiter: „Das Einzige, was ich an ihm mag, ist sein dummes Gesicht.“

 

„Ja, klar. Und du bist auch überhaupt nicht sauer gewesen, als er dich letztlich völlig links liegengelassen hat, um mit diesen hübschen Studentinnen zu schäkern. Oder mit dieser Stammkundin, dieser flotten Witwe, der Nachbarin, der-“

 

„Ich habe es begriffen. Aber Aizawa meint nichts davon ernst. Hat gar keine Zeit für ʼne Beziehung.“

 

„Das kann schon sein, aber für ʼnen One-Night-Stand ist immer Platz im Terminkalender, glaub mir!“

 

„Hochspannend. Aber warum erzählst du das nicht jemandem, den es interessiert?“

 

„Es sollte dich interessieren! Wenn du weiterhin so trödelst, schnappt ihn dir jemand vor der Nase weg!“

 

Tatsuha grinste hinterhältig: „Ich zum Beispiel!“ Eiri ließ die Zeitung auf den Tisch sinken und entgegnete: „Hat dir Shuichi nicht mal erzählt, was zwischen ihm und Aizawa vorgefallen ist?“ Tatsuha zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern: „Und?“ Eiri starrte ihn ungläubig an: „Und?! Er hat ihn von einem Pack Degenerierten verprügeln lassen! Weil er besser singen konnte als er!“ Tatsuha steckte sich eine eingelegte Gurkenscheibe in den Mund und kaute ausfallend: „Ich wiederhole: Und? Shuichi hat mir auch erzählt, dass du Ma-kun im Anschluss die Fresse poliert hast und du schlägst härter zu als jeder Abschaum, den man auf der Straße auflesen kann. Wie lange soll Taki büßen für eine Sache, mit der ich zu der Zeit jeden Tag auf dem Schulhof konfrontiert wurde? Und ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass du ihm das tatsächlich noch vorhältst.“ Eiri schlug sich eine Hand vors Gesicht und ließ sie mit einem gereizten Ächzen abgleiten. Dann wandte er sich seinem Bruder voll zu und knirschte: „Na schön, du hast gewonnen, du Nervensäge! Ich kann ihn gut leiden! Bist du nun zufrieden?!“

 

Tatsuha starrte ihn eine lange Minute stumm an, ehe er fassungslos fragte: „Glaubst du denn, dass ich damit zufrieden bin?“ Eiri seufzte erschöpft: „... Nicht wirklich.“ Er hob die Hand, als sein Gegenüber den Mund zum Weitersprechen öffnete: „Aber das ist alles, was du bekommst.“ Sein Wort war absolut, und so blieb Tatsuha nichts anderes übrig, als einen Schmollmund zu ziehen und sich einen weiteren Bissen zu genehmigen. Er erholte sich jedoch schnell von der Enttäuschung und bohrte weiter: „Was denkst du noch über ihn?“

 

„Ich denke nicht mehr über ihn! Und jetzt hör auf zu nerven!“

 

„Es würde dir also gar nichts ausmachen, wenn ich ihn anbaggere?“

 

„Tob dich aus. Ist ja nicht so, als ob du es nicht schon versucht hättest.“

 

Tatsuha lachte wissend und schaufelte sich eine weitere Portion Reis in die Schüssel: „Oh ja, ich vergaß! Du vertraust mir. Schließlich hast du mich extra zu seinem Schutz abgestellt.“ Eiri schlug verärgert auf den Tisch: „Klappe! Das hatte damit überhaupt nichts zu tun! Diese Kanna hat mich nur wahnsinnig aufgeregt! Und außerdem hättest du ablehnen können. Aizawa hat dir gesagt, dass du den Job nicht machen bräuchtest, weil sie von selbst gekündigt hat und er in dem Fall keinen Ersatz stellen muss.“ Tatsuha legte grinsend die Hände in den Nacken: „Als ob ich mir die Chance entgehen lassen würde, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden in der Woche Papas Klauen zu entkommen!“ Er schob sich noch einige Happen Gemüse in den Mund und beobachtete Eiri dabei, wie dieser sich etwas zu intensiv auf einen Absatz konzentrierte.

 

Nach einiger Zeit flüsterte er verschwörerisch: „Und du bist echt kein bisschen eifersüchtig auf mich? Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nämlich schon verdammt weit gekommen!“ Eiri hob eine Braue, ohne aufzusehen: „Oh? Inwiefern?“ Tatsuha stellte triumphierend einen Daumen auf: „Ich war schon mal mit ihm unterwegs! Außerhalb der Arbeitszeit!“ Das erregte Aufmerksamkeit: „Tatsächlich. Und in welcher Form?“ „Tanzen und Trinken natürlich“, entgegnete Tatsuha zufrieden, „Hey, hast du ihn schon mal singen gehört?“ Dem Blick nach zu urteilen, den ihm sein Bruder zuwarf, war er mit diesem Aspekt von Takis Person noch nicht vertraut gemacht worden, und so küsste Tatsuha nur stumm die eigenen Fingerspitzen und lächelte verträumt. „Na, da hast du mir ja wirklich was voraus“, lästerte Eiri, nichtwissend, dass seine Stimme einen nur für Familienmitglieder erkennbaren bitteren Unterton enthielt. Tatsuha zerteilte die Reste seiner Portion Lachs und schob sich ein Stückchen zwischen die Zähne. Überheblich betonte er: „Nun, ich könnte mich dazu durchringen, dir die eine oder andere nützliche Information über ihn zukommen zu lassen, wenn du mir dafür morgen für mein Date dein Auto leihst ...“

 

„Fall tot um.“

 

„Er steht auf Blonde!“

 

„Wolltest du nicht um mein Auto feilschen?“

 

„Pfeif auf das Auto, Eiri! Du hast verdammt gute Chancen, wenn du sie endlich mal nutzen würdest!“

 

„Und wer hat dir bitteschön gesagt, dass er auf Blonde steht?“

 

„Kanna-chan war blondiert. Mit ihren Absichten hätte sie sich sicher nicht so zurechtgemacht, würde es ihn nicht heißmachen!“

 

Eiri schüttelte seufzend den Kopf: „So oft, wie du über ihn nachdenkst, sollte man meinen, dass du ihn einmal nicht warten ließest.“ Er wies mit dem Daumen auf die Küchenuhr und Tatsuha sprang entsetzt auf: „Oh, verdammter Mist! Er wird mich lynchen!“ Mit wenigen Handgriffen bündelte er die Tischdecke mitsamt sämtlichem darauf angerichtetem Geschirr, schleppte den Sack zur Spüle und ließ ihn ins Becken plumpsen: „Ich mach das später sauber, fühl dich also nicht genötigt, selbst Hand anzulegen! Bye!“ „Cheers“, der Autor hob kurz seine Kaffeetasse, die er im letzten Augenblick vor dem Zugriff hatte retten können und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, während sein Bruder zur Tür hinausstürzte.

 

Kurze Zeit später taperte Eiri über den Flur zurück zum Arbeitszimmer. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Reflexion in einem Spiegel an der Wand und er blieb zögernd stehen. Kritisch drehte er den Kopf zu allen Seiten und zupfte sich einige Strähnen ins Gesicht.

 

Plötzlich hielt er inne, schnitt eine ärgerliche Grimasse und stampfte davon.

 

Tatsuha war ein tüchtiger Arbeiter. Taki hatte ihm diese Eigenschaft so wenig zugetraut wie andere es womöglich von ihm erwartet hatten. Doch der Mönch war der lebende Beweis dafür, dass in der Prominentenfamilie Seguchi-Yuki keine Gefallen gewährt wurden. Er putzte gründlicher als Taki und war bei den Kunden ebenso beliebt. Selbst Ninja bevorzugte inzwischen seine fütternde Hand. Taki vermutete, dass er ihr in seinen Schichten die eine oder andere Zwischenmahlzeit zusteckte, wenn die Beschwerden des Inhabers, ihr Gewicht würde inzwischen seine Beine zum Einschlafen bringen, wenn sie sich abends vor dem Fernseher auf seinem Schoß zusammenrollte, ein Hinweis darauf bedeuteten.

 

Sein früheres Ich wäre vor Neid geplatzt. Sein jetziges jedoch freute sich eher über die enorme Entlastung, die ihm Eiris Einmischung beschert hatte, einziger Wermutstropfen jener, dass es sich um Eiris Einmischung handelte. Nun ... Das und vielleicht die ständigen Verspätungen.

 

Taki war froh, dass er seinen Kollegen inzwischen gut genug kannte, um ihn an diesem Tage vorsorglich zwei Stunden zu früh her zitiert zu haben, denn er durfte seinen eigenen Termin auf gar keinen Fall verpassen. Durchs Schaufenster, welches er dekorierte, sah er Tatsuhas Motorrad um die Ecke rauschen und mit lautem Reifenquietschen vor dem Laden zum Stehen kommen. Der Ärmste dachte vermutlich, dass er ihm eine großartige Chance zum Aufstieg in die Sterne vermasselt hatte.

 

Takis Mitgefühl hätte in einen Fingerhut gepasst.

 

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Tatsuha, der zumindest den Anstand hatte, zerzaust zu sein, kam hereingestürmt: „Yo! Mann, tut mir leid, Alter, aber auf den Straßen ist die Hölle los, ein Stau nach dem anderen!“ Taki stand auf, klopfte sich Staub von den Knien und erwiderte kühl, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen: „Ich habe dir extra gesagt, dass ich heute ein megawichtiges Casting habe, aber nicht einmal die Gefahr, meine Zukunft zu ruinieren, lässt dich mal einen Blick auf die Uhr werfen, was? Von wegen Staus, ich wette, dir hat einfach das Mittagessen zu gut geschmeckt!“ Er tippte sich mit einem Finger an den Kiefer: „Du hast übrigens noch Reis am Kinn.“ Tatsuhas Augen weiteten sich, ehe er in den anliegenden Flur stürzte: „WAS?! Und ich hab mit der Biene im Cabrio geflirtet! Die hat gar nicht wegen meines charmanten Geistes die ganze Zeit gekichert?!“

 

Wenige Minuten später kam er mit sauberem Gesicht und in Arbeitskleidung zurückgestampft und brummte etwas wie: „Blöder Aniki! Hätte mich ruhig warnen können!“ „Nun“, warf Taki, der noch einige letzte Handgriffe an der Dekoration tätigte, unberührt ein, „wenigstens in solchen Augenblicken kann ich seinen Gedankengang durchaus nachvollziehen.“ Ninja, die auf seiner Schulter hockte, miaute zustimmend in der Hoffnung, einen ihrer geliebten Katzendrops zu bekommen. Tatsuha zuckte gespielt verletzt zurück: „So grausam! Warum hasst du mich so sehr, Taaaa-chaaaan?!“ Der Sänger rollte mit den Augen: „Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich kann dich sogar ziemlich gut leiden. Vor allem, wenn du pünktlich bist.“ Für ihn unsichtbar verzog sich Tatsuhas Gesicht zu einer süffisanten Fratze. Er überbrückte flink die geringe Entfernung zwischen ihnen und umarmte ihn von hinten: „Das ist so reizend von dir! Findest du mich etwa attraktiv?“ Da er die Anwandlungen des jungen Mannes inzwischen gewöhnt war, antwortete Taki arglos: „Kann ich nicht abstreiten. Aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen, ich habe nicht das geringste Interesse an Jüngeren. Schon gar nicht an jüngeren Männern.“

 

Tatsuha strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Verehrter Kunde, heute ist Ihr Glückstag! Denn dieses wunderschöne Gesicht“, er drückte Taki verführerisch fester an sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, „gibt es auch in einer reiferen Ausgabe! Kannst du die auch gut leiden?“ Taki war mit dem Arrangement der Auslage endlich zufrieden und sah auf, nur um eine Gruppe Schulmädchen zu bemerken, die mit glänzenden Augen und vor Spannung geballten Fäusten vor dem Schaufenster standen und die zutiefst vertrauliche Interaktion verfolgten. Er entschied sich, Tatsuhas Kommentar zu ignorieren, drehte sich um und boxte ihm abgelaufene Ausstellungsstücke in den Magen: „Es muss sehr angenehm für euch zwei Egomanen sein, zusammen an einem Tisch zu essen. Wohin ihr auch seht, nichts als Perfektion.“

 

„Magst du keine Perfektion, Taaa-chaaan?“

 

„Nicht, wenn sie nicht mir gehört.“

 

Tatsuha balancierte den kleinen Turm Kartons auf einer Hand und murmelte wie nebenbei: „Aber sie könnte dir gehören, Taaaa-chaaaan ...“ Taki weigerte sich, zu verstehen, worauf sein durchgeknallter Kollege anspielte und knurrte nur gereizt: „Hör auf damit. Es hört sich an wie ‚Tarzan‘ in Babysprache.“ Er drückte sich an ihm vorbei und steuerte den Flur an. Ninja sprang von seiner auf Tatsuhas Schulter, als dieser ihm gutgelaunt folgte: „Ist das nicht toll? Du bist der Held des Großstadtdschungels!“ „Und du ein Kleinkind“, konterte Taki frostig.

 

Tatsuha fühlte sich von der Ablehnung seiner Kuppelkandidaten schwer frustriert, und so entschied er sich endlich, direktere Andeutungen zu machen. Er rief ihm eindringlich hinterher: „Auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht hören willst, aber Aniki mag dich!“ Er vernahm nur ein unbeeindrucktes Schnauben: „Das Einzige, was er an mir mag, ist mein dummes Gesicht.“

 

Tatsuha senkte langsam den Kopf. Eine Hand wanderte zum Schirm der Mütze, unter dem er ein breites, altkluges Grinsen verbarg: „... Sie passen besser zusammen, als ich dachte.“ Sein Raunen war nur für den Stubentiger auf seiner Schulter vernehmlich und Ninja miaute zustimmend in der Gewissheit, einige ihrer geliebten Katzendrops zu bekommen.

 

\---

 

Der Inhaber hatte ihm einmal erklärt, dass es vier Arten von Ladendieben gab. Taki hatte sie alle in seiner recht langen Laufbahn als kaufmännischer Angestellter kennenlernen dürfen und konnte diese Auffassung nur bestätigen.

 

Nummer eins war die angenehmste, denn sie bevorzugte Geschäfte ohne Nachtschicht und schlich sich, wenn alles dunkel und verlassen war, einfach ins Lager, um unbemerkt ein paar der wertvolleren Bestände wie Zigaretten, Alkohol oder elektrische Geräte zu plündern. Die mutigeren Vertreter dieser Spezies konnte man zwar durchaus auch in dauerhaft geöffneten Läden entdecken, wenn man besonders aufmerksam oder stark vom Pech verfolgt war, besonders viel zu befürchten hatte man allerdings nicht, denn sofern nicht in die Ecke gedrängt, entschieden sich diese einzelnen Ausläufer stets zur sofortigen Flucht und waren deswegen harmlos.

 

Taki hatte mehrmals das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt, einen Einser in flagranti zu erwischen, denn sein Pech war erwiesenermaßen recht ausgeprägt. Er hatte sich aber jedes Mal auf die Empfehlung seines Chefs verlassen können, die besagte, auf keinen Fall länger als nötig den Ausgang zu versperren. Den größten Schaden, den er bei einer der Begegnungen davongetragen hatte, war eine aufgrund eines unsanften Schubses erlittene Oberschenkelprellung gewesen, weil er nicht schnell genug zur Seite gesprungen war. Sein eigenes Ungeschick hatte dabei mehr Schuld gehabt als der Erwischte, der ihn in aller Hast von sich gestoßen hatte.

 

Die zweite Gruppe stellte schon eine etwas größere Bedrohung dar. Sie fand sich gerade in Läden, die auch nachts geöffnet hatten, denn so musste sie sich nicht die Mühe machen, Schlösser zu knacken oder Scheiben einzuwerfen und damit riskieren, vorzeitig entdeckt zu werden. Sie wartete einfach auf eine Gelegenheit, unbemerkt eintreten zu können, versteckte sich zwischen den Regalen und schlug den Verkäufer beim ersten günstigen Moment von hinten nieder, um anschließend keine Waren, sondern die Kasse mitgehen zu lassen. Und als sein Chef es ihm so erläutert hatte, hatte Taki noch nicht ahnen können, dass es wörtlich gemeint war.

 

Er hatte nur einmal mit Sorte zwei zu kämpfen gehabt, wobei „kämpfen“ übertrieben ausgedrückt war. Er hatte noch nicht mal etwas gehört, geschweige denn es kommen gesehen. Er hatte froh sein können, dass es nicht lange gedauert hatte, bis der nächste Kunde gekommen und ehrlich genug gewesen war, auf ihn zu warten. Nach zehn Minuten Geduld hatte er sich aber gefragt, wo der Verkäufer blieb, ihn nach kurzer Suche mit einer blutenden Kopfwunde direkt hinter dem Tresen liegend entdeckt und dankenswerterweise Notarzt und Polizei verständigt. Während er ihm die Bedienung ihrer neuen Kasse erklärt hatte, hatte der Chef die ganze Zeit gelacht. Taki hatte die Sache nicht so witzig gefunden, den die Verletzung war sehr schmerzhaft gewesen. Der Täter musste so hart zugeschlagen haben wie es ihm irgend möglich gewesen war. Typisch für ihn, das höchste Maß an Aggressivität aus seinen Mitmenschen heraus zu kitzeln, selbst wenn sie lediglich seine Rückseite kennenlernten.

 

Und dann gab es noch Nummer vier. Sie ging organisiert vor, informierte sich vorher sehr gut über ihr Ziel und erschien meist als Team. Man hätte meinen können, dass diese Sorte professionell genug war, zu kommen und zu gehen, ohne erwähnenswerte Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Leider war das nicht der Fall. Vierer waren das Schlimmste, was einem Verkäufer passieren konnte, denn als Profis waren sie durchaus bereit, den Tod unliebsamer Zeugen in Kauf zu nehmen.

 

Ebenso wie mit dem Zweier hatte sich Taki bisher nur einmal mit Vierern konfrontiert gesehen und es handelte sich um eine Erfahrung, die er keinesfalls wiederholen wollte. Es war ein Trupp von drei Männern gewesen, deren Anführer ihn hinter dem Tresen in Schach gehalten hatte, während die Komplizen ganze Einkaufskörbe mit Waren in einen parkenden Van geschafft hatten. In dem Augenblick, in dem er ihre Zugehörigkeit eingeordnet hatte, hatte Taki mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. Denn sie hatten keine Masken getragen.

 

_‚Wenn ein Vierer seine Identität nicht verschleiert, lässt er dich nur so lange am Leben, wie du als Geisel herhalten kannst.‘_

 

Er wusste nicht mehr, ob er sich instinktiv an die Worte seines Chefs erinnert hatte. Was ihm aber immer in reger Erinnerung geblieben war, war eine übelkeitserregende Todesangst, die einer Welle gleich über ihn eingebrochen war und im Anschluss ... Nichts. Nie zuvor hatte er eine so völlige Resignation gefühlt, aber so erschreckend die gähnende Leere in seinem Herzen auch gewesen sein mochte, sie hatte ihm den Hals gerettet. Befreit von jeder Sorge hatte er in einem winzigen unbemerkten Augenblick den Mut gefunden, den Alarmknopf unter der Tischplatte zu drücken. Und zum Glück hatte ihm die Polizeiwache außerordentlich schnelle und fähige Beamte geschickt, die ihn nach kaum fünfzehn Minuten aus der Gewalt der Gangster befreit hatten. Aber noch immer ergriff ihn beim Gedanken an den rachsüchtigen Blick, den ihm der Anführer gesendet hatte, als er am Boden gelegen und die Handschellen angelegt bekommen hatte, eine heftige innere Unruhe und er verstand inzwischen den Hinweis seines Chefs, dass Vierer den nachhaltigsten Eindruck hinterließen, nur zu gut.

 

Ja, Taki hatte Vierer fürchten und hassen gelernt und deswegen war er froh, dieses Mal lediglich einer wenig intelligent wirkenden Nummer drei gegenüberzustehen. Diese Sorte vertrat die Meinung, nichts mehr zu verlieren zu haben, ihre Nervosität erreichte beim kriminellen Akt selbst jedoch ein Höchstmaß, was am heftigen Schlottern aller Gliedmaßen und der hysterisch lauten Stimme, mit der sie nach der „Scheißkohle“ verlangte, deutlich erkennbar war. Auf den ersten Blick einschüchternd, war sie bei eingehenderem Verständnis erstaunlich leicht zu handhaben. Alles, worauf man achten musste, war, nicht selbst die Beherrschung zu verlieren, man durfte jedoch auch nicht zu ruhig und gleichgültig auftreten, da sich diese sensible Kreatur dann auf den Schlips getreten und dazu genötigt fühlte, ihre Männlichkeit zu beweisen. Erst dann konnte es gefährlich werden und Taki verabscheute Gefahr entschieden. Sie war ihm einfach zu ... riskant.

 

Und so atmete er tief durch und hoffte, dass diese kleine Episode nicht in zu viele Überstunden ausarten würde.

 

„Hast du nicht gehört, Arschloch?! Rück die Scheißkohle raus, verdammt!!!“

 

Definitiv eine Drei. Er hatte jede Menge Übung im Umgang mit dieser Sorte, verirrte sich doch mindestens einmal im Monat ein solch verwirrtes Exemplar in das Aoneko. Er hielt die Handflächen betont friedfertig in die Höhe und bemerkte vorsichtig, aber deutlich: „Bleib ganz ruhig, ja? Ich habe verstanden. Aber wenn ich dir Geld geben soll, muss ich die Hände runternehmen.“ „Äh ... Das geht ... Du machst ... Äh ...“, stammelte der Jugendliche recht hilflos, der vor der Theke zappelte und dessen Pupillen in schneller Abfolge zwischen Taki und der Kasse hin und her zuckten. Taki rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Fantastisch. Ein Anfänger obendrein. Der Junge begann fast schon verzweifelt mit dem kleinen Revolver, den er auf Takis Brust gerichtet hatte, herumzufuchteln und jammerte überfordert: „Wenn ... wenn du irgendwas versuchst, knall ich dich ab!“ Der Sänger verspürte beinahe Mitleid: „Schon klar. Bleib nur ruhig und wir werden am Ende alle sehr glücklich heimgehen können, okay?“ Der andere starrte ihn unsicher an: „O... okay, aber ... aber beeil dich ...“

 

Während er die Kasse aufschloss, zuckte Takis Augenlid in stillem Zorn. Wieso musste das Opfer dem Täter erklären, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte?! Eine bodenlose Frechheit! Um den Stümper schneller loswerden zu können, riss er die gesamte Geldkassette aus der Halterung und schüttelte sämtliches Bares mit einem Handgriff in die Plastiktüte, die man ihm auf die Theke geknallt hatte. Kaum dass er sie geschlossen und hinübergereicht hatte, war sie ihm auch schon aus der Hand gerissen worden und der Dieb rannte blindlings los. Taki atmete erleichtert auf.

 

_‚Beehren Sie uns nicht wieder!‘_

 

Der Junge stolperte zur Tür, bemerkte zu spät, dass sie nach innen aufging, fiel rücklings aufs Hinterteil, sprang auf und riss sie erneut – diesmal zur richtigen Seite – auf und stürmte hindurch.

 

Nur um abermals an einem harten Hindernis abzuprallen.

 

Taki stockte der Atem. Eiri stand im Türrahmen, mit seiner obligatorischen Zigarette im Mundwinkel und in einer etwas gekrümmten Haltung, durch die Wucht des Zusammenstoßes verursacht. Das zusehends mürrischere Gesicht stellte Fragen, die er ihm leider nicht schnell genug beantworten konnte, ehe der Dieb entsetzt zurückgerudert war, sich darauf besonnen hatte, dass er theoretisch die Oberhand haben sollte und nun hektisch die Waffe auf den Neuankömmling richtete: „A... AUS DEM WEG, ARSCHLOCH! O... ODER ICH KNALL DICH AB!!!“ Eiri starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf ihn hinab. Taki konnte sich vorstellen, dass es für den Autor ein surreales Erlebnis darstellte, aus heiterem Himmel in die Mündung eines Revolvers zu blicken, aber musste er ihn tatsächlich so eindringlich studieren, ohne auf die Nachricht zu reagieren, die er vermittelte?

 

„HAU AB! ICH KNALL DICH AB!“

 

Taki meldete sich, als der Geduldsfaden des Diebes sichtbare Risse bekam, so besonnen und sachlich wie möglich zu Wort: „Warte! Ich denke, wir wollen alle nicht, dass du länger als nötig hier verweilst, also reg dich ab! Mein Herr, wenn Sie bitte so freundlich wären, ein paar Schritte zur Seite zu gehen und den jungen Mann vorbeizulassen, wäre ich Ihnen außerordentlich dankbar.“ Die letzten Worte stieß er durch zusammengebissene Zähne aus, um Eiri begreiflich zu machen, dass es sich nicht wirklich um eine Bitte handelte. Dieser sah stumm zu ihm hinüber und nahm dann, sehr zu Takis Schrecken, eine berüchtigte Trotzpose ein: „Hmmm ... Bring mich dazu.“ Takis Augen fielen beinahe aus den Höhlen, als der Autor die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich grinsend dagegen lehnte. „Verarsch mich nicht! Ich knall dich ab“, heulte der Dieb außer sich.

 

Taki fühlte Migräne in seiner rechten Gehirnhälfte aufsteigen. Was hatte es mit dem auffallend begrenzten Vokabular dieses Jungen auf sich? Dann entschied er, dass es sich hierbei um die derzeit falsche Frage handelte und raunte Eiri stattdessen gepresst zu: „Verehrter Kunde. Sie verstehen doch sicher, in welcher Lage wir uns befinden, richtig? Also bewegen Sie bitte endlich Ihren Scheißarsch von der Tür weg und lassen Sie den Bengel raus!“ Eiri paffte arrogant am Glimmstängel: „Nicht, bevor er sich nicht entschuldigt hat.“

 

„Wie bitte?!“

 

„Er hat mich angerempelt! Das tat echt weh! Da ist es doch nur recht und billig, eine angemessene Entschuldigung zu verlangen, oder?“

 

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?! Kapierst du nicht, was hier abgeht?! Das ist kein Spiel, verdammt!“

 

„Warum schreist du mich an?! Ich bin hier das Opfer!“

 

„Du wirst bald noch von was ganz anderem das Opfer sein!“

 

Der Dieb war dazu übergegangen, die Waffe verzweifelt von einem zum anderen zu schwingen, erhielt jedoch keine Beachtung mehr.

 

„Anstatt mich anzubrüllen, solltest du dich besser mal ein bisschen um meine Wunden kümmern!“

 

„Deine Wunden werden dir keine Probleme mehr bereiten, wenn er dich abknallt!“

 

„Vielleicht muss ich sogar ins Krankenhaus! Wer vergütet mir die Arztkosten, wenn sich der Pimpf aus dem Staub macht?!“

 

„Bist du der Yakuza beigetreten?! Sieht die Kröte aus, als könnte sie dir auch nur einen abgebrochenen Fingernagel ersetzen?!“

 

„Was geht dich das an? Bist du sein Vater?!“

 

„Hey, wenn schon, dann großer Bruder, klar?!“

 

„Red dir das nur lang genug ein! ‚Die Furchen unter den Augen kommen vom Trinken gestern‘. ‚Die Krähenfüße gehen weg, wenn ich wieder mehr trainiere‘.“

 

„Das sind keine Krähenfüße!!! Das sind Stressschwellungen wegen meines andauernd erhöhten Blutdrucks, weil ein gewisser Jemand nichts Besseres mit seinem Leben anzufangen weiß, als mich auf die PALME ZU BRINGEN!!!“

 

„HALTET DIE FRESSE!!! ALLE BEIDE!!!“

 

Der Junge war aufgesprungen und wies schweratmend und kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stehend abwechselnd auf die beiden Streithähne: „Macht ihr euch über mich lustig?! Ich bezahle nichts, hört ihr? Nichts!!!“ Er musste die Waffe inzwischen mit beiden Händen halten, weil er so zitterte, dass ihm jede Sekunde der Zeigefinger ausrutschen konnte.

 

Taki erbleichte. Eiri brachte ihn immer wieder dazu, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, doch er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er durch die Provokationen eine viel größere, unmittelbare Bedrohung schlichtweg vergessen konnte. Er war der Erfahrenere von ihnen, er war derjenige, der die Situation unter Kontrolle halten musste! Und als er erkannte, dass sich Eiris Leben in ernster Gefahr befand, handelte er intuitiv. Er hechtete über den Tresen direkt in die Schussbahn, um sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor dem Autor aufzubauen: „Es reicht! Bleib locker! Wir machen Platz und du verschwindest! Kein Problem!“

 

„Das hast du schon vor fünf Minuten gesagt!“

 

„Diesmal klapptʼs, ich verspreche es! Du bist der Boss, Mann!“

 

„Ganz genau! Ich bin der Boss!“

 

„Jepp, das bist du. Also komm runter.“

 

Taki erkannte erleichtert, dass sich sein Gegenüber des guten Zuspruchs wegen etwas entspannte und atmete unbewusst auf. Vielleicht würde er sie jetzt unbeschadet aus dem Schlammassel ziehen können ...

 

„Er ist nicht mein Boss.“

 

... Er würde ihn erwürgen. Wenn das verdammte Balg ihm nicht vorher eine Kugel in den Kopf jagte, würde er das blonde Gift erwürgen.

 

Seine Mühen waren mit fünf kleinen Worten auf einen Schlag zunichte gemacht worden und der Dieb kreischte aufgebrachter als zuvor: „ICH HABʼS SATT! HALT DEIN MAUL! HALT DEIN MAUL! ICH MACH DICH KALT!“ Eiri bohrte sich aufs Äußerste gelangweilt im Ohr: „Ach, tatsächlich? Womit willst du das anstellen? Doch hoffentlich nicht mit deinem mickrigen Spielzeug da, oder? Wäre das erste Mal, dass jemand mit ʼner Schreckschusspistole umgenietet worden ist. Obwohl ... Wenn du irgendwo einen ganzen Sack davon hast, könntest du versuchen, mich damit zu erschlagen. Nicht, dass ich das einfach so mit mir machen ließe ...“

 

Alles war still.

 

Taki starrte bewegungslos geradeaus. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Sicherlich war kein Ganove, so frisch er in dem Gewerbe auch sein mochte, dumm genug, um ...

 

Der Junge war weiß wie eine Wand geworden und transpirierte plötzlich jeden Tropfen seiner siebzig Prozent Körperflüssigkeit.

 

Takis Augenbraue zuckte. Hinter ihm begann Eiri, lauthals zu lachen: „Was, hast du etwa gedacht, das Ding wäre echt? Warum, glaubst du, hat er nicht schon längst abgedrückt?! Ich kann nicht glauben, wie naiv du b-“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Sänger fuhr blitzschnell herum und rammte ihm ein Knie zwischen die Beine. Während der völlig überrumpelte Schriftsteller mit einem erstickten Ächzen zusammensackte, zischte er unbeherrscht: „Verschwinde.“ Der Dieb sah verstört von dem am Boden kauernden Bündel zerschellter Maskulinität auf: „... Häh?“ Takis dämonischer Blick erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark: „VERPISS DICH!!!“ Ihm entfuhr ein femininer Schrei und mit blankem Entsetzen in den Augen hastete er an ihnen vorbei zur Tür hinaus.

 

Nach mehreren Minuten stillem Leiden brachte Eiri mühsam hervor: „Warum hast du ihn laufen lassen?“ Taki zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich habe die Kasse vor drei Stunden geleert. Da waren keine zwei Mille drin. Außerdem sind wir gut versichert. Wegen so einer Lappalie die Bullen zu verständigen, wäre rausgeschmissenes Geld.“ Er ließ sich neben dem vorlauten Schriftsteller in die Hocke sinken: „Jetzt bin ich dran. Woher wussten Sie, dass das keine echte Waffe war? Und warum haben Sie es nicht früher erwähnt? Abhängig von Ihrer Antwort gehen Sie heute mit geplätteten Eiern nach Hause ... oder ganz ohne.“

 

Eiri lachte schwächlich: „Die Recherchen für meine Bücher haben mich in vielen Bereichen sensibilisiert. Vielleicht zu sehr. Ich dachte, man erkennt den Unterschied einfach! Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass du dir nur einen Spaß mit dem Weichei erlaubst!“ Auf einmal blickte er hinterhältig grinsend zu Taki auf: „Aber um ehrlich zu sein bin ich froh, nichts gesagt zu haben. Ich habe nämlich was Hochinteressantes gese~hen ... Wer hätte damit gerechnet, dass du deinen Körper so heroisch für meine Sicherheit aufs Spiel setzt? Sind da etwa zärtliche Gefühle im Spiel, Ai-chwan?“

 

Takis von Ponysträhnen überschattetes Gesicht und das Knacken seiner Fingerknöchel verrieten Eiri zu spät, dass er wieder einmal einen winzigen Schritt zu weit gegangen war.


	5. Warenkorb: Bohnenpaste, Kaffee, Halskette, Neonröhre und zuletzt noch Instantnudeln

„Du bist ein bisschen blass um die Nasenspitze“, bemerkte Ma, als er seinen Kumpel wieder einmal bei der Arbeit besuchte. Taki, der dabei war, ein Regal umzuordnen, sah ein wenig gehetzt auf: „Hn ...? Das ... das sieht man? Naja ... Eigentlich ist es nichts, mach dir keine Sorgen ...“ Ma hob eine Braue: „Also, eigentlich führt man das ‚eigentlich‘ weiter aus, wenn man es benutzt, Taki. Ansonsten weiß der Zuhörer, dass tatsächlich etwas nicht stimmt und macht sich erst recht Sorgen. So geschehen gerade auch bei mir.“ Er drehte sich um und starrte Eiri an, der etwas entfernt mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am Tresen saß und pausenlos in einen Linienblock schrieb: „Hat er wieder was angestellt? Ich kann mal mit ihm reden, wenn du möchtest. Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass ihn auch nur eines meiner Worte erreichen wird ...“ Taki sah ebenfalls hin, sagte aber nur: „Nein, lass ihn in Ruhe. Er ist von seiner Muse vergewaltigt worden und mächtig inspiriert.“ Er lehnte sich näher an Ma heran: „... Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es genau das, was mir Sorgen bereitet.“

 

„Hm? Ist es nicht gut, wenn er abgelenkt ist? So kann er dich nicht ärgern! Obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehe, warum er seine Märchen nicht zu Hause schreibt.“

 

Taki zuckte mit den Schultern: „Hat was gebrabbelt von einem Drachen, der seine Wohnung besetzt hat und Großputz durchführt. Ich vermute, dass er seine Schwester meint. Wahrscheinlich nutzt sie seine einigermaßen erträgliche Laune aus, um seine Bude auf Vordermann zu bringen. Schätze, er ist nicht der Typ, der regelmäßig zu Wischmopp und Eimer greift ... Aber davon rede ich nicht.“ Er war sichtlich nervös, denn er schaffte es erst beim dritten Versuch, einen Karton mit einem Teppichcutter korrekt aufzuschneiden: „Was mir Sorgen bereitet, ist der Zeitpunkt, verstehst du?“

 

„... Eigentlich nicht.“

 

Taki knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen und schirmte den Mund mit einer Hand ab, obwohl sein Flüstern sowieso schon viel zu leise war, um von dem geistig völlig abwesenden Schriftsteller vernommen zu werden: „Ich habe dir doch von dem Überfall erzählt.“

 

„Der bemitleidenswerte Anfänger?“

 

„Genau der. Nun ... Yuki und ich sind danach über derartige Vorfälle ins Gespräch gekommen und-“

 

„Du meinst, nachdem du ihm die Büchse Bohnenpaste-“

 

„Ja. Also, wir sind ins Gespräch gekommen und ich habe ihm erzählt, was ich hier im Laufe der Zeit mit solchen Gestalten schon alles erlebt habe. Erst war es ja schon etwas komisch, ausgerechnet mit ihm darüber zu reden, aber nach einer Weile ... Ich weiß nicht ... es wirkte irgendwie befreiend, es auszusprechen und plötzlich konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören ...“

 

Ma war ehrlich ratlos: „Verstehe. Und wo ist das Problem?“ Er wurde mit einem abgrundtief verzweifelten Blick bedacht: „Ma ... Ich habe eine böse Vorahnung. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, den größten Fehler meines Lebens begangen zu haben!“ Der Gitarrist winkte lächelnd ab: „Ach, wennʼs das nur ist, kann ich dich beruhigen! Du hast den größten Fehler deines Lebens schon vor vier Jahren gemacht, also kann es so schlimm nicht werden!“ Er wurde wieder ernst: „Aber wieso denkst du, dass Yukis plötzliche Arbeitswut ein schlechtes Omen ist?“ „Machen wir uns doch nichts vor“, schluckte Taki zaghaft, „es ist höchst untypisch für ihn, derartiges Interesse an meinen Ansichten und noch mehr an meinen Gefühlen zu zeigen. Aber wenn ich darüber nachdenke, fällt mir auf, dass er mich regelrecht danach ausgefragt hat! Danach ist er zwei Wochen nicht aufgetaucht und heute hat er auf einmal angeklopft auf der Suche nach einem Arbeitsplatz ‚nah an der Materie‘ ... Findest du das nicht verdächtig?!“

 

„Aber hast du nicht vorhin erst gesagt, dass er nur vor dem Putzfimmel seiner Schwester geflohen ist?“

 

„Und warum meint er dann, unbedingt hier weiterschreiben zu müssen?“

 

„Öhm ...“

 

„Ma“, Taki war inzwischen so nah an ihn herangerückt, dass Ma die Lamellen in den braunen Pupillen erkennen konnte, „was ist, wenn er über mich schreibt?!“ Der Gitarrist dachte einen Moment über diese Möglichkeit nach und grinste dann wie angeknipst: „Cool!“ „Das ist nicht cool“, herrschte Taki ihn aufgelöst an und fuhr dann wieder etwas leiser fort, „Ganz und gar nicht cool! Hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung, auf wie viele Weisen man jemanden dabei beschuldigen, beleidigen oder lächerlich machen kann?!“ Er nutzte Mas breiteren Körperbau wie einen Schutzschild, um an ihm vorbei auf Eiri zu starren, während er angespannt auf einem Daumennagel kaute: „Ich muss das rauskriegen! Vielleicht muss er ja bald mal auf Toilette? ... Sollte ich ihm einen Sportdrink spendieren, um die Chance darauf zu erhöhen?“

 

Ma seufzte schmunzelnd, als hätte er ein zu fantasievolles Kind vor sich und tätschelte beruhigend Takis Schulter: „Mein Freund, es tut mir leid für mich, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber du bist paranoid. Gut, ich habe gehört, dass Yukis letzte Bücher Shindo portraitiert haben sollen, aber er soll das nie bestätigt haben. Selbst wenn er deine Erlebnisse als Inspiration verwendet, bezweifle ich stark, dass man dich in irgendeiner Weise darin wiederfinden wird.“ Taki schwieg, sah ihn dann aber voller unschuldiger Hoffnung an: „Meinst du wirklich?“ „Klar“, versicherte Ma, „er kann sich gar nicht erlauben, auch nur annähernd gleichklingende Namen zu verwenden. Wenn er es so eindeutig machen würde, könntest du ihn verklagen! Und hey, daraus könnten wir sogar Vorteile ziehen! Kostenlose Werbung für ASK und so weiter!“ Taki flüsterte düster: „Ich würde lieber auf andere Art und Weise auf uns aufmerksam machen.“ Er schluckte, sah noch einmal zum Autor hin und begann dann, hauchzart zu lächeln: „Du hast recht. Es wird wohl wirklich nur ein Zufall sein.“

 

„Aizawa! Papier“, ertönte es laut von vorn. Ma kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf: „Er ist ja wirklich richtig gut bei der Sache, hm?“ „Ja“, frohlockte Taki, plötzlich bei bester Laune, „und wer weiß? Wenn er erst wieder mehr Erfolg und öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit genießt, lässt er mich vielleicht in Ruhe!“ Ma sah seinen Freund nachdenklich von der Seite an und entschloss sich, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen: „... Möchtest du das denn?“

 

Taki hielt mitten in selbstherrlichem Feixen inne. Nach ein paar langen Sekunden musterte er seinen Freund zögerlich aus den Augenwinkeln und stotterte unsicher lächelnd: „Na... natürlich! Es wird dann wieder so wie früher sein! Dann gibt es nur noch uns und unseren unkomplizierten, aber beständigen Aufstieg zum Ruhm!“

 

„Papier, Aizawa!“

 

„Ja ja!“

 

Taki nickte Ma kurz aufmunternd zu und lief dann um die Ecke in einen anderen Gang, um zu den Schreibwarenartikeln zu gelangen.

 

Ma währenddessen hatte die unschlüssige Reaktion etwas aufgewühlt. Taki hatte sich ganz und gar nicht überzeugt angehört, was ihn zwangsweise nervös werden ließ. Er war sich inzwischen so sicher wie Tatsuha, dass Eiri seinem Freund das Leben nicht ausschließlich aus Ressentiment schwermachte, aber ... Wie sah es auf Takis Seite aus? Er beobachtete, wie der Autor frustriert auf der Rückseite seines Blocks herum kritzelte, weil er woanders offensichtlich keinen Platz mehr fand. Er fuhr sich verärgert durchs Haar, stützte sich auf einer Faust ab und tippte ungeduldig mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf die Tischplatte, ehe er brüllte: „AIZAWA! HEUTE NOCH!“ Mas Mundwinkel zuckte. Keine Chance.

 

... Oder?

 

„ICH KOMME, HERRGOTTNOCHMAL!“

 

„Das will hier keiner wissen! Ich will, dass du mir Papier ranschaffst!“

 

Taki erschien zu Eiris Rechten. „Hier, in Dreiteufelsnamen“, er knallte ihm einen neuen Block auf den Tisch, „was ist los mit dir?! Du tust ja so, als würdest du alles, was du nicht sofort aufschreibst, sofort wieder vergessen!“ „Hoho“, lachte Eiri überheblich, „ich bin gerade so im Fluss, dass mir tausend Sachen zur gleichen Zeit einfallen, natürlich kann ich mir die nicht alle merken!“ Taki linste auf einige lose Blätter, die um ihn herum verstreut lagen und fragte so desinteressiert wie möglich: „Was schreibst du denn eigentlich die ganze Zeit?“ Eiri schüttelte ohne aufzublicken den Kopf: „Du bist doch kein ganz so großer Idiot, wie ich immer gedacht hatte, oder? Kannst du es dir wirklich nicht selbst denken?“ Takis Augenbraue zuckte: „Ich kann mir schon denken, dass du einen Roman schreibst, aber ich habe mir auch gedacht, dass du mir vielleicht einen kleinen Einblick in die Handlung gewährst, wenn ich dich nett frage!“ Der Autor blickte erstaunt, aber nicht abgeneigt auf: „Das gibtʼs ja nicht! Interessierst du dich etwa für meine Arbeit, Aizawa?!“ Taki wich ertappt ein Stück zurück und seinem Blick aus: „Och ... Naja, ich ... „ Eiri grinste schadenfroh: „Wenn du es lesen möchtest, hättest du das doch gleich sagen können. Tu dir keinen Zwang an!“ Er vertiefte sich wieder in seine Arbeit, ohne Takis Reaktion abzuwarten.

 

Dieser war von der Freigiebigkeit überrascht, ließ es sich aber natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und schnappte sich den nächstbesten Zettel, ehe es sich der launische Autor anders überlegen konnte. Es handelte sich um einen Abschnitt mitten im Plot, was ihn aber nicht sonderlich störte. Für einen groben Überblick würde es schon reichen ...

 

_‚‚Takeda war wie versteinert. Sie konnte nicht handeln. Nicht sprechen. Nicht denken. Das lähmende Gefühl der Angst hinderte jeden Muskel in ihrem Körper daran, sich ihrem geheimnisvollen Gegenüber zu widersetzen. Der Dieb streckte lüstern seine Hand nach ihr aus und‘ ... Oh, warte.‘_

 

Ma zuckte zusammen, als Takis erregtes Gezeter durch den Laden hallte: „Ich habʼs doch gewusst! Das ist die gleiche Situation, die ich dir ... Wie kannst du so ... so schamlos sein und mein Leid als Einkommensquelle missbrauchen?!“ Eiris auffällig blasiert klingende Stimme säuselte zurück: „Was regst du dich denn so auf? Es stimmt schon, du hast mich darauf gebracht, eine Krimiromanze zu schreiben, aber ich missbrauche dich doch nicht! Das könnte praktisch jeder sein!“

 

„Jeder?! Du bin völlig ohne Zweifel ich! Jeder Einzelne meiner Freunde wird mich wiedererkennen!“

 

„Geht dein Egozentrismus mit dir durch, Aizawa? Takeda hat nicht das Geringste mit dir gemein!“

 

„Ihr Name fängt genauso an wie meiner! Und hier: ‚Ihre schwarzen Ponyfransen glänzten durch den Schweiß im dumpfen Schein der Neonröhre wie edelster Lack‘! Oder hier: ‚Er nahm sich vor, die kühle Schönheit schon sehr bald wieder im Kuroneko aufzusu...‘ Kuroneko?! Das reicht! Ich zeig dich an, wenn du auch nur einen Absatz von diesem Schund veröffentlichst!“

 

„Och, Aizawa, sei nicht so. Hier, zur Kompensation habe ich auch ein Lied für dich geschrieben! Warte, wo habe ich es hingelegt ...?“

 

„ICH HAB GESAGT, ICH WILL KEINS!!!“

 

Ma beobachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen, wie Taki Eiri außer sich vor Wut den gut gefüllten Block aus der Hand riss und wahllos Textstellen überflog. Den Autor schien das kaltzulassen, denn er lehnte sich nur grinsend zurück und wartete auf die unvermeidliche Explosion.

 

„Ich hab nicht geschrien wie eine Banshee! Ich wollte dich warnen, du undankbarer Mistkerl!“

 

„Ich sagte doch, dass es mit dir nichts zu tun hat! Mit deinem miesen Charakter würdest du höchstens als Antagonistin durchgehen! Welcher Mann würde mit dir schon ʼne Affäre anfangen wollen? Noch dazu zwei zur gleichen Zeit?!“

 

„... Zwei zur gleichen ...“

 

Der Sänger blätterte ahnungsvoll weiter und lief auf einmal hochrot an: „Eine Dreiecksbeziehung zwischen Takeda, ihrem Retter und dem Dieb?! Hast du ʼn Sprung in der Schüssel?!“ Eiri kräuselte pikiert die Stirn: „Du klingst beinahe so, als würdest du befürchten, in absehbarer Zeit mit mir ins Bett gehen zu müssen. Du identifizierst dich wohl wirklich sehr mit Takeda, kann das sein?“

 

„NATÜRLICH IDENTIFIZIERE ICH MICH MIT TAKEDA! ICH BIN TAKEDA!“

 

„Das bildest du dir nur ein.“

 

„Ich weigere mich, als Hauptfigur für eine deiner Schmonzetten herzuhalten! Du ... du hast mir meine Identität geklaut! Das kannst du überhaupt nicht kompensieren!“

 

„Also gut, wo wir schon beim Kompensieren sind ... Ich könnte dich locker auf Schmerzensgeld verklagen. Wie lange, meinst du, habe ich nach deinem tätigen Angriff auf Eis sitzen müssen, bis ich wenigstens meine Hosen wieder schließen konnte? Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du mir die Nüsse geknackt hast! Das zweite Mal sogar mit einer verfickten Konservendose! Ich meine, sind wir nicht beide Männer?! Hättest du nicht ein klein wenig Mitgefühl haben müssen?!“

 

„Ich habe vorher eine faire Warnung ausgesprochen! Du hast mich ja unbedingt weiter reizen müssen, obwohl ich sowieso schon auf Hundertachtzig war!“

 

„Gerade deswegen habe ich ja gedacht, dass dich ein kleiner Scherz auflockern würde!“

 

„Nun, es hat gewirkt! Ich war sehr locker!“

 

„Ja! Nachdem du mir die NÜSSE GEKNACKT HAST!“

 

Ma verfolgte das Gefecht aus sicherer Entfernung. Eine deprimierte Aura baute sich um ihn herum auf, als er sich mit beiden Armen an einem Regal abstützte und mit verzweifelten Tränen in den Augen dachte: „Oh, Ken ... Taki ... Was ist aus unserem unkomplizierten, aber beständigen Aufstieg zum Ruhm geworden ...?“

 

\---

 

Tohma war ein sehr verantwortungsbewusster Mensch.

 

Als Künstler, Manager und Produzent trug er die Verantwortung für unzählige organisatorische und technische Faktoren. Von seiner Leistung hing ein Großteil des Erfolgs seiner zu unterstützenden Bands ab, sei es nun, weil er ihnen als Songwriter unter die Arme griff, ihre Auftritte plante, Beziehungen knüpfte oder CDs auf den Markt warf.

 

Doch nicht nur beruflich war seine Einsatzbereitschaft gefordert, auch im privaten Bereich wurden immer wieder Meinung und Eingreifen erwartet. Er war Sohn, Schwiegersohn, Bruder, Ehemann, Schwager ... und demnächst würde er auch zum dritten Mal Vater werden, eine Rolle, die ihn nie mit sonderlich viel Sorge erfüllt hatte, war er doch dank seiner chaotischen Verwandtschaft, sei sie nun ererbt oder angeheiratet, schon früh selbst mit den kompliziertesten Anforderungen vertraut gemacht worden. Alle verließen sich stets auf sein Urteil, weder sein eigener noch Mikas Vater hatten lange gezögert, ihn als Oberhaupt ihrer Familien anzuerkennen und er trug diese Verantwortung gern, solange ihre Mitglieder damit zufrieden waren. Und das waren sie, bis auf eine signifikante Ausnahme.

 

Eiri hatte sich seit den Vorkommnissen in New York seiner Fürsorge und Anteilnahme immer wieder störrisch entzogen. Es schmerzte Tohma, dass sich ausgerechnet sein Lieblingsschwager jedweder helfenden Hand widersetzte, obgleich er stets alles versuchte, ihm zu beweisen, dass dies kein Beweis von Stärke war. Doch Eiri war in den meisten Fällen stur und uneinsichtig geblieben.

 

Erst, als er Shuichi kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, hatte sich diese Einsame-Wolf-Einstellung etwas verflüchtigt und er hatte auch seine Familienmitglieder wieder näher an seinem Leben teilhaben lassen.

 

Tohma hatte den Sänger aus tiefstem Herzen dafür verabscheut, etwas erreicht zu haben, was ihm selbst auch nach jahrelanger, emotional belastender Anstrengung nicht gelungen war. Sie alle hatten so viele Opfer für Eiri gebracht, aber Shuichi hatte nur auftauchen und ein wenig herumalbern müssen, um Eiris kaltes Herz zu berühren. Auf der anderen Seite war Tohma ihm dafür zutiefst dankbar. Seine rationelle Seite hatte ihm von Anfang an gesagt, dass es gleichgültig war, wer Eiri aus dem Trauma riss, solange er endlich wieder glücklich sein konnte. Und letztendlich hatte sie, wie es so gut wie immer der Fall war, gesiegt. Tohma war froh, Shuichi engagiert zu haben und ihnen damit nicht nur die Möglichkeit gegeben zu haben, sich zu treffen, sondern auch die, zusammenzubleiben. Es war ihm im Laufe der Verwicklungen klargeworden, dass nicht nur Eiri taub für Hilfsbereitschaft gewesen war, sondern auch er selbst. Er hatte aufgehört, anderen zu vertrauen und versucht, jede Schwierigkeit allein zu bewältigen.

 

Shuichi hatte ihnen allen in mehr als einer Hinsicht das Leben gerettet. Vielleicht war das der Grund dafür gewesen, warum es nach Eiris Verkündung, mit ihm zusammenbleiben zu wollen, nicht lange gedauert hatte, bis der hyperaktive junge Mann ein fester und geliebter Bestandteil der Familie geworden war.

 

Und dann war er weg.

 

Von einem auf den anderen Tag waren zwei Jahre positiver Entwicklung einfach ausgelöscht. Zusätzlich zur eigenen Trauer mussten alle hilflos mit ansehen, wie Eiris geistiger Zustand sich einmal mehr zusehends verschlechterte. Er hatte seine Psychotherapie wiederaufnehmen müssen, die er kein ganzes Jahr zuvor erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte. Und selbst dazu hatten sie ihn mit aller Gewalt zwingen müssen.

 

Die Zeit nach Shuichis Tod hatte für sie alle eine Zerreißprobe dargestellt, doch für Eiri musste sie die Vorhölle gewesen sein.

 

Tohma war verantwortungsbewusst, und so war er der Ansicht, jedes Recht und sogar die verwandtschaftliche Pflicht zu haben, zu erfahren, wer oder was den am Boden zerstörten Schriftsteller aus dieser letzten großen Lebens- und Schaffenskrise befreit hatte. Es war kein einfaches Vorhaben gewesen, Hinweise zu finden, war er doch der Letzte, den Eiri an solch einschneidenden Erlebnissen teilhaben ließ.

 

Er sah zu dem Schild mit der grinsenden Katze auf. Es schmerzte ein wenig, nach all der Zeit noch immer nicht sein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen genießen zu dürfen und dazu gezwungen zu werden, auf andere Informationsquellen zurückzugreifen. Er hatte schon vor längerer Zeit erkannt, dass Tatsuha der einzige Eingeweihte in der Sache war, allerdings war er besorgniserregend zurückhaltend, wenn man ihn auf dieses Thema ansprach. Doch Tohma wäre nicht Tohma gewesen, hätte er nicht Mittel und Wege gefunden, irgendetwas herauszubekommen. Und an diesem Tage war es ihm und seinen Leuten endlich gelungen, sich von dem brachialen Fahrstil eines Uesugis nicht abhängen zu lassen und Tatsuha bis zu diesem Gemischtwarenladen zu folgen. Es hatte ihn, drei seiner Sicherheitsleute und jede Menge Strafzettel wegen Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung gebraucht, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, aber Tohma war sich sicher, dass es jeden Yen wertgewesen sein würde. Es waren inzwischen über zwei Stunden vergangen, seit Tatsuha im Aoneko verschwunden war und somit war Tohma überzeugt davon, sein Ziel erreicht zu haben.

 

Er schob die Tür auf und trat ein, fest entschlossen, Antworten auf die wichtigsten Fragen zu erhalten. Ein Klingelton erfüllte die Luft und aus einem der Gänge ertönte ein gepresstes: „Jetzt hör endlich auf, dich an mir festzukrallen! Ich schwöre, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich ein Übel mit einem größeren austauschen würde, hätte ich Kanna behalten! Und jetzt hau ab und geh die Kundschaft umschwirren, wenn dich diese Aufgabe hier zu sehr langweilt!“ Tohma beschlich das vage Gefühl, die Stimme schon einmal gehört zu haben, wurde jedoch durch Tatsuhas davon abgehalten, den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen: „Ach, komm schon, wir wissen beide, dass es dir gefällt, umschwirrt zu werden, du Aufschneider! Und wenn es nur darum geht, dass ich nicht blond bin, kann ich-“

 

Ein dumpfes Klatschen und ein schmerzerfülltes Ächzen folgten, abgelöst von wenig begeisterten Schritten, bis Tatsuha schließlich mit gerunzelter Stirn, sich schmerzerfüllt den Handrücken reibend, das Regal zwei Reihen weiter umrundete: „Verklemmtes Aas. Hättest ja nicht gleich ein Lineal benutzen müssen.“ Dann trafen seine Augen auf Tohmas und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Für eine lange Minute sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort, was den Besitzer der vertrauten Stimme dazu verleitete, nach dem Rechten zu sehen: „Was ist jetzt schon wieder das Problem? Eine gute Kundenberatung erfordert den einen oder anderen Satz, weißt du?“

 

Tohma hatte sich Antworten erhofft. Doch als Taki Aizawa vor ihm erschien, bei seinem Anblick kalkweiß im Gesicht werdend und vor Schreck einige Kartons, die er auf dem Arm trug, fallen lassend, verstand er die Welt nicht mehr. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein makelloses Pokerface tatsächlich noch so makellos war, doch weil die anderen wie gelähmt zu sein schienen, entschied er sich selbst dafür, seine Verblüffung in Worte zu fassen: „... Aizawa-san. Ich muss zugeben, du bist das Letzte, was ich erwartet habe. Nicht nur, dass mein medizinisch gesehen schwer depressiver Schwager nach jahrelanger Trauer unerwarteterweise merklich aufblüht und sogar wieder voller Elan seinem Beruf nachgeht. Nein, jetzt hat mir mein Schwiegervater auch noch nach intensiver Bitte um Aufklärung mitgeteilt, dass er vor wenigen Wochen eindringlich von ihm darum gebeten wurde, meinen jüngeren Schwager zeitweise von den Tempelaufgaben freizustellen, um ihn als Aushilfe in einem Supermarkt antreten zu lassen. Versicherte, dass es seinen Charakter formen würde. Ich muss den Wert dieser Erziehungsmaßnahme in Angesicht deiner offensichtlichen Beteiligung an der Sache jetzt aber stark anzweifeln. Wärest du eventuell so gütig, mir die Situation zu erklären?“

 

Als Eiri sich an diesem Tag kurzfristig dazu entschied, dem Aoneko einen Überraschungsbesuch abzustatten, um sicherzugehen, dass sich sein unverschämter kleiner Bruder nicht zu viele Unverschämtheiten herausnahm, erwartete ihn selbst die größte und nicht sonderlich willkommene Überraschung.

 

Tohma Seguchi saß mit überkreuzten Beinen auf seinem Barhocker und trank seelenruhig aus einer Kaffeetasse, ohne den durchdringenden Blick von Taki zu lösen, der mit gesenktem Haupt und verspannten Schulterblättern wie ein geprügelter Hund vor ihm kniete. Tatsuha hockte daneben und redete ununterbrochen auf beide ein, ohne eine nennenswerte Reaktion zu erhalten. Als er seinen Bruder bemerkte, atmete er erleichtert auf und rief vorwurfsvoll: „Aniki! Ein Glück, dass du auftauchst! Sag ihm, dass Taki-chan nichts verbrochen hat, um uns zu zwingen, für ihn zu arbeiten!“ Eiris Augenbraue verschwand fast unter seinem Haaransatz und mit fassungslosem Tonfall fragte er Tohma: „Das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst, oder, Seguchi? Was soll das hier? Wie zum Teufel kommst du überhaupt hierher?!“ „Mit dem Auto“, strahlte ihm Tohma sonnig entgegen, ohne Anstalten zu machen, die Antwort weiter auszuführen. Eiri stieß wütend hervor: „Und was willst du?!“

 

„Wissen, was dir aus deinem Tief verholfen hat.“

 

„Und meine Ausflüchte, wenn du mich direkt danach gefragt hast, haben dir nicht deutlich genug zu verstehen gegeben, dass dich das einen Scheißdreck angeht?!“

 

„Natürlich. Aber sie haben mich nur neugieriger gemacht.“

 

„Und?! Hast du jetzt genug in meinem Privatleben rumgeschnüffelt?!“

 

„Offensichtlich.“

 

„Bist du zufrieden?!“

 

„Nein.“

 

Tatsuha war mucksmäuschenstill geworden und sah auch seinem Bruder an, dass ihn Tohmas knappe Antworten etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht brachten. Mit Ausnahme von Mika war Eiri der einzige Mensch, mit dem er stets frei und offen redete. Doch kurze, fast schnippische Kommentare wie diese war niemand von ihm gewohnt, noch dazu verbunden mit einem Lächeln, welches seine Augen nicht erreichte. Eiri sah auf Taki hinab: „Was hast du ihm erzählt?“ Als der Sänger sich keinen Zentimeter rührte, übernahm Tatsuha die undankbare Aufgabe, ihn zu rechtfertigen: „Die Wahrheit! Dass du diesen Laden durch Zufall entdeckt hast, seitdem öfters hier einkaufst, mit Taki-chan über Gott und die Welt plauderst und ich aus völlig freien Stücken für eine ausgefallene Kollegin eingesprungen bin!“ Eiri löste seine Augen nicht von Takis Scheitel: „Stimmt das?“ Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Taki kurz und Eiri verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast es gehört“, murrte er an Tohma gewandt, „und jetzt verschwinde.“

 

Zu ihrer aller Beunruhigung erwiderte Tohma nichts. Stattdessen trank er den Rest des Kaffees aus, setzte die Tasse mit einem leisen Klicken auf ihrer Untertasse ab und stellte das Gedeck auf den Tresen, ehe er vom Stuhl rutschte und sich an Eiri vorbeischob. Ohne zurückzublicken sagte er: „Danke für die Gastfreundschaft. Auf Wiedersehen, Aizawa-san.“

 

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, begann Taki zu zittern. Eiri schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf: „Reiß dich zusammen! Meine Güte, er wird dir schon nichts abbeißen!“ Doch als er eine Hand ausstreckte, um ihm aufzuhelfen, schlug der Sänger sie beiseite, erhob sich etwas ungelenk und ging auf die Tür zum Flur zu. Ehe er hindurchtrat, murmelte er, ohne sich umzudrehen: „Bitte tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und kommen Sie nicht wieder.“ Als er um die Ecke verschwand, stellte sich Tatsuha Eiri, der Anzeichen machte, etwas Missgelauntes hinterherzurufen, in den Weg: „Aniki, warte! Er meint es nicht so! Er ist nur verstört! Du weißt doch, dass ihn Tohma aus irgendeinem Grund entsetzlich nervös macht, also sei nicht gleich eingeschnappt!“ Er druckste kurz herum, ehe er Eiri mit einem unsicheren Blick bedachte: „Ich ... ich denke, du solltest Tohma hinterhergehen. Er schien mir ... etwas aufgebracht ...“ Damit ließ er Eiri stehen und lief Taki hinterher.

 

_‚Mist. Und er hatte ja auch gerade damit angefangen, mich zu duzen.‘_

 

Eiri sah trotzig zu Boden, drehte sich dann aber tatsächlich um und verließ das Geschäft, um Tohma zu folgen. „He, Seguchi“, rief er ihm nach, „was hast du jetzt vor?!“ Tohma, der sein Auto auf der anderen Straßenseite geparkt hatte und es eben aufschloss, reagierte nicht.

 

„Seguchi!“

 

Tohma drehte den Schlüssel.

 

„Seguchi!“

 

Er öffnete die Tür.

 

„TOHMA!“

 

Eiri schlug sie mit einer Hand kräftig zu, während er die andere fest gegen das Fenster lehnte und seinen Schwager dadurch erfolgreich zwischen beiden Armen einkesselte: „Ich fragte: Was hast du jetzt vor?!“ Tohma starrte auf das Autodach, seine Augen von Ponyfransen überschattet: „... Nichts, Eiri. Was sollte ich denn vorhaben?“ Der Autor lachte harsch: „Oh, bitte! Wir wissen beide, dass du nicht der Typ bist, der in so einer Situation die Füße stillhält! Es ist offensichtlich, dass du Aizawa schon einmal einen Denkzettel verpasst hast und seinem Verhalten auf deine bloße Anwesenheit nach zu urteilen, muss der alles andere als subtil gewesen sein! Ich will gar nicht wissen, was passiert ist. Was ich will, ist, dass du ihn in Zukunft in Ruhe lässt!“

 

„Was ich getan habe, habe ich für dich-“, versuchte sich Tohma zu rechtfertigen, doch Eiri unterbrach ihn, „Was immer das auch gewesen sein mag, es war überflüssig! Ich habe dich nicht um Hilfe gebeten! Kapier das endlich, ich brauche sie nicht!“ Tohmas Antwort war ein kaum hörbares, resigniertes Schnaufen und ein Verspannen der Schultern. „Das ist offensichtlich. Ich habe dich sehr gut verstanden“, sagte er leise, „wenn du jetzt also so gütig wärst, zur Seite zu treten? Ich werde anderweitig gebraucht.“ Eiri runzelte die Stirn: „... Bist du sauer? Geht es dir wirklich so gegen den Strich, nicht für jeden der strahlende Ritter in glänzender Rüstung zu sein?“

 

„Darum geht es nicht. Und ich bin nicht sauer. Geh zur Seite.“

 

„Verkauf mich nicht für blöd, natürlich bist du sauer!“

 

„DAS BIN ICH NICHT!“

 

Der Ausbruch verblüffte beide und hätte Eiri beinahe dazu gebracht, Tohma freizugeben. Beinahe.

 

Tohma atmete tief durch: „Entschuldige. Ich bin nicht sauer. Allerdings würde ich es wirklich begrüßen, wenn du einmal – nur dieses eine Mal – zur Abwechslung ein wenig Einfühlungsvermögen für mich zeigen könntest. Ich meine ...“ Er schluckte, ehe er mit kaum merklich brüchiger Stimme fortfuhr: „Ich habe eben erfahren, dass du über Monate hinweg ausschweifende Unterhaltungen mit einem ehemaligen Feind geführt hast, während du denen mit deinen Freunden rigoros aus dem Weg gegangen bist ...“

 

„Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht.“

 

„Du ziehst einen Fremden deiner Familie vor. Was sagt das wohl über uns aus?“

 

Tohma lachte kurz zynisch: „Was sagt das über mich aus?“ Eiri konnte sich wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie sehr er ihn, Mika, ihren Vater ... einfach alle, die sich all die Zeit um sein Seelenheil gesorgt hatten, mit seinem Verhalten verletzte. Hatten sie ihm nicht immer wieder zu verstehen gegeben, dass er jederzeit über alles mit ihnen reden konnte, was ihn bedrückte? Warum hatte es ihm nicht gereicht? Warum hatte er sich ausgerechnet mit Taki Aizawa ...

 

Tohma schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. Die Fassung zu verlieren würde niemandem helfen. Im Gegenteil, es würde Eiri nur dazu veranlassen, sich bei einem Problem überhaupt nicht mehr an ihn zu wenden, wenn er ihn jetzt mit einem hysterischen Anfall verschreckte. Er ließ die Hand auf den Autotürgriff sinken: „Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Es ist deine Entscheidung, wem du wann was anvertrauen möchtest. Du bist kein Kind mehr. Manchmal vergesse ich das und mische mich zu sehr ein. Es tut mir leid.“ Damit zog er am Griff und wollte die Tür aufziehen, um sich hinter das Steuer gleiten zu lassen, doch Eiris nächste Handlung ließ ihn stocksteif verharren.

 

Eiri ließ die Stirn auf Tohmas Schulter sinken und flüsterte ihm zu: „Nein. Mir tut es leid. Es ist einfach passiert. Aizawa war plötzlich wieder da und ... Erst hat es mir einfach nur Freude bereitet, ihn zu triezen. Eins ist zum anderen gekommen. Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht, Tohma.“ Tohmas Augen weiteten sich entgeistert, als sein Schwager den Kopf etwas zur Seite drehte und kaum hörbar flüsterte: „Und da war auch diese Sicherheit, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen würde. Ich wollte kein Mitleid. Oder hohle Phrasen. Oder Zuspruch. Ich wollte einfach nur reden, ohne jemanden mit meinem Trübsal runterzuziehen. Und wer, außer einem egoistischen Mistkerl wie ihm, hätte mein Gejammer wohl eiskalt an sich abgleiten lassen, hm?“ Er seufzte kichernd: „Obwohl wir über diese Phase wohl inzwischen auch schon hinweg sind. Verdammter Mist!“

 

Endlich stieß er sich ab und schlenderte zum Aoneko zurück, während er seine Taschen fieberhaft nach Zigaretten abklopfte: „Wie auch immer, ich will, dass du deine Finger von ihm lässt! Aizawa gehört mir, klar, Seguchi?!“

 

Unbemerkt von ihm sah ihm Tohma, entgeistert von den offenen Worten, sprachlos nach.

 

_‚Eiri ... bist du etwa ...‘_

 

\---

 

„Und im Anschluss waren wir beim Karaoke. Ich sag dir, der Typ hatte ʼne grauenhafte Singstimme! Die Mädels waren so abgetörnt, ich hab mich weggeschrien!“

 

„Tja, hübsches Gesicht ist eben nicht alles. Und? Haste eins abgeschleppt?“

 

Ken und Ma marschierten guter Dinge den Bürgersteig entlang. Sie hatten zufällig beide einen Tag freibekommen und sich dazu entschlossen, Taki zu besuchen, um ihn von seinem typischen Zuviel an Arbeit abzuhalten. Nun hob Ken breit grinsend zwei Finger und Mas Kinnlade sackte auf den Asphalt ab: „Zwei?! Wie hast du das angestellt?! Eine für ʼn Quicky und eine mit nach Haus oder was?“ Kens Gesicht teilte sich beinahe, als er die Finger betont langsam kreuzte. Seinem Freund fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf: „Zu...sam... Gottverdammt, ich will auch in ʼnem Fitnessstudio anfangen!“ Ken lachte vergnügt und stieß die Tür zum Aoneko auf: „Hi, Taki! Wie gehtʼs dir HEILIGE SCHEISSE JETZT RÜCKEN SIE SCHON IN RUDELN AN!“

 

Mehrere dämonisch leuchtende Augen wandten sich dem Eingang zu. Selbst durch das undurchsichtige Holz des Tresens spürten die beiden Musiker ein unangenehmes Prickeln im Rücken. Taki, der sie in dem Augenblick, in dem sie sich bemerkbar gemacht hatten, gepackt und hinter die schützende Barrikade gezogen hatte, schlang die Arme fester um ihre Hälse und zischte leise: „Seid ihr verrückt?! Seid gefälligst still, wer weiß, was sie mit mir anstellen, wenn sie mich entdecken?!“

 

Ma sah Ken über die Hände, die ihnen die Münder zuhielten, ratlos an und tippte Taki dann kurz an, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie keinen Mucks von sich geben würden. Der erbärmlich zitternde Sänger ließ sie los und schlug stattdessen die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Ken flüsterte ihm verwirrt zu: „Was zum Teufel machen die alle hier? Das muss echt die komplette Sippe sein! Sogar Nakano ist da!“ Taki nickte schluchzend: „Seguchi! Er muss es gewesen sein! Er hat wirklich jedem seiner Verwandten von mir erzählt! Vielleicht wollen sie mich lynchen?!“

 

„Du weißt nicht, warum sie hier sind?“

 

„Nein! Ich hatte das Glück, sie durchs Schaufenster anrücken zu sehen und hab gerade noch hinter den Tisch hechten können! Vielleicht wollen sie sich rächen, weil ich ihnen ihren geliebten Eiri entrissen habe oder so ʼn Quatsch!“

 

„Aber er ist doch auch dabei! Er wird dich wohl in Schutz nehmen, meinst du nicht?“

 

Ma sendete Ken einen Blick, der fragte: „Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?!“ Auch Taki sah ihn entgeistert an: „Hat er dich ʼner Gehirnwäsche unterzogen?! Keinen Finger wird der Kerl rühren! Er steht voll drauf, mich leiden zu sehen! Nein. Nein, ich denke, ich bleibe einfach hier sitzen und ... und warte darauf, dass sie verschwinden.“ Ma legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern: „Ich ... ich glaube auch nicht, dass es besonders klug wäre, die ganze Horde zu konfrontieren. Was immer ihnen Seguchi auch gesteckt haben mag, sie sehen nicht sonderlich glücklich aus ... Lasst uns einfach hier sitzenbleiben und ausharren, bis sie sich verziehen. Ich meine, sie sind Yukis Verwandtschaft! Allzu lang können ihre Geduldsfäden nicht sein!“ Er lugte vorsichtig über den Rand ihres Verstecks: „Wenigstens halten sie den normalen Betrieb auf. Die anderen Kunden stehen alle um Seguchi, Nakano, Fuchisaki, Sakuma, Ukai und Yuki rum und ... alle anderen werden von so ʼnem Opa im Kleid zugequatscht ...“

 

„Das ist eine Mönchskutte, Ma-kun. Mein Alter hat ʼnen Tempel, das hab ich dir doch erzählt!“

 

„Ja, richtig, jetzt fällt es mir wieder-“

 

ASK schrien simultan und hielten sich sofort gegenseitig die Münder zu, während sie sich in die äußerste Ecke ihrer Zuflucht drückten. Tatsuha hob die Finger zum Peace-Zeichen: „Yo!“ Er rückte verstohlen raunend wieder näher an sie heran, ohne die Deckung zu verlassen: „Was wird denn das hier, wenn ich fragen darf?“ Takis Augen verengten sich zu zornigen Schlitzen und er befreite sich mit Nachdruck aus dem Griff seiner Freunde: „Wonach siehtʼs denn aus, du Genie?! Was wollt ihr alle von mir?! Und behaupte ja nicht, ihr wäret zufällig vorbeigekommen!“ Tatsuha kratzte sich verlegen lächelnd am Kinn: „Ähem ... Nein, natürlich nicht! Es ist nur ... Aniki, also ich meine Tohma, hat die anderen über die ganze Sache aufgeklärt und-“

 

„Ich wusste es!“

 

„Aniki, also ich meine Eiri, und ich konnten da beim besten Willen nichts machen, weißt du? Er hat uns ausdrücklich zu verstehen gegeben, dass es außer Frage steht, dass er alle im Dunklen lässt und naja, ich bin da eigentlich der gleichen Meinung. Es war ihnen gegenüber nicht fair. Sie haben sich große Sorgen um Aniki, also ich meine Eiri, gemacht. Haben befürchtet, dass seine wundersame Genesung irgendwas mit ... Drogen zu tun hat ...“

 

Die drei Musiker sahen sich gegenseitig an und senkten verständnisvoll die Blicke. Sie hatten der Logik nichts entgegenzusetzen. Ein Mann ging mit einer Stinklaune los, um einen unbekannten Ort aufzusuchen und kehrte in Beststimmung zurück. Sie mussten zugeben, dass dies mehr als verdächtig anmutete und sie selbst es nicht gern gesehen hätten, wenn einer ihrer Bekannten der Betroffene gewesen wäre. Taki murmelte: „Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich mich beleidigt oder geehrt fühlen soll, als Droge bezeichnet zu werden ...“ Tatsuha lachte: „Also, zuerst gab es ja eine ziemlich hitzige Diskussion, aber dann wollten alle nur noch erfahren, wie Anikis, also ich meine Eiris, Neuer wohl so wäre!“ Taki lief puterrot an: „Wer hat behauptet, ich sei Yukis Neuer?!“

 

Tatsuha sah unschuldig zur Seite und begann, ein Kinderlied zu pfeifen.

 

Takis Lidmuskelzucken und die sich langsam hebende Faust verharrten, als plötzlich eine greise Stimme durch den Raum hallte: „Nun? Wo ist denn nun dein Freund? Uns so lange warten zu lassen, was für ein Flegel. Herr Verkäufer! He, Herr Verkäufer!“ Ma schwitzte: „Ich glaube, er ruft nach dir, Taki ...“ Der Angesprochene blieb stocksteif sitzen und starrte stur die Wand an.

 

„Verkäufer! Herr ... Wie hieß der Kerl noch gleich?“

 

„Taki Aizawa, Vater.“

 

„Sein Name klingt so weibisch. Seid ihr euch ganz sicher, dass er ein Mann ist?“

 

„Ziemlich, ja.“

 

„WAS HEISST HIER ZIEMLICH?!“

 

Taki schoss entrüstet in die Höhe. Und bereute es in dem Moment, in dem sich mehrere rot blitzende Augenpaare auf ihn richteten. Er räusperte sich nach einigen peinlichen Sekunden: „Sch... schon gut. Lassen Sie sich nicht stören.“ Er versuchte, wieder abzutauchen, wurde aber von kräftigen Fingern am Oberarm erfolgreich davon abgehalten. Er hatte Mika nicht kommen sehen und wunderte sich kurz, wie sich ein normaler Mensch derart schnell bewegen konnte, ehe sie ihn entschlossen über die Tischplatte in die Mitte ihrer Gruppe zerrte und sich ihm zwangsweise besorgniserregendere Gedanken aufdrängten.

 

Sie umfasste sein Kinn und drehte es kritisch nach allen Seiten: „Hm ... Die Ohren könnten flauschiger sein, aber alles in allem nicht so schlecht, wie ich befürchtet hatte ...“ Ryuichi packte beherzt zu und zupfte begeistert an dem Accessoire: „Also, ich finde sie suuuuuper! Ich will auch welche! Krieg ich auch welche, Noriko?!“ Seine Kollegin griff seine Hände und hebelte sie aus dem weichen Kunstfell: „Du wirst dich auf keinen Fall bei diesem Felineko anstecken, klar?! Es reicht, wenn sich ein Mann zweifelhafter Gesinnung unter uns befindet!“ Sie warf Eiri einen vorwurfsvollen Seitenblick zu, der bei ihm zu einer explosionsartig anschwellenden Schläfenader führte: „Was traust du mir eigentlich für einen Geschmack zu, du Hexe?! ... Nicht, dass ich was mit ihm hätte ...“ Sein Vater seufzte enttäuscht und schüttelte den Kopf: „Wirklich wieder ein Mann, was? Ich hatte gehofft, dass diese Jugendphase mit dem anderen Idioten abgedeckt worden wäre. Che!“

 

Taki begann zu schwitzen, als sich Tohmas Hand auf seine Schulter legte und er ihm zuraunte, während sich der Rest der Familie in einem stürmischen Wortgefecht verlor: „Versteh ihn bitte nicht falsch. Vater mochte Shindo-san, er gibt es nur nicht gerne zu. Es war zugegebenermaßen recht schwierig, nicht mit ihm auszukommen. Du bist eine wahre Rarität, Aizawa-san!“ Sein Lächeln strahlte noch etwas heller als sonst: „Das unangenehme Gespräch neulich tut mir übrigens außerordentlich leid. Ich hätte dich nicht der Dinge bezichtigen dürfen, die ich dir vorgeworfen habe. Wenn Eiri dich so vehement verteidigt, musst du dich sehr zum Guten gewandelt haben. Ich vertraue deshalb darauf, dass du ihn glücklich machst. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Aizawa-san!“

 

„Ich habe nichts mit ihm“, giftete Eiri lautstark, der einen Teil der Konversation mitbekommen hatte, während Taki auf eine Antwort verzichtete und lieber Tränen der Verzweiflung vergoss. Eine junge Frau, die er nicht kannte, verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken und beugte sich ihm mit schiefgelegtem Kopf entgegen: „Tatsuha-kun hat recht! Er sieht Shuichi schon ein bisschen ähnlich! Ich meine, die Größe, die Frisur, seine Nase und Statur ...“ „Da hört es aber auch schon auf, Ayaka-chan“, insistierte Hiro, dem der Vergleich seines besten Freundes mit dem ungeliebten Konkurrenten verständlicherweise missfiel, „Er hat ʼnen miesen Charakter!“ Eiri bedachte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick: „Kennst ihn kaum, aber redest ihn schlecht. Typisch für dich, Nakano.“

 

Die beiden funkelten sich an, während Mikas Augen schwärmend zu glänzen begannen: „Ah, junge Liebe! Wie du dein Herzblatt heldenhaft in Schutz nimmst, Eiri! Ich bin so gerührt!“ Sie tupfte sich mit einem hervorgezauberten Taschentuch theatralische Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Eiris Finger verkrampften sich: „Zum letzten Mal: Er ist nicht mein Herzblatt!“

 

Während die beiden Unglücklichen von neugierigen Familienmitgliedern und Kunden drangsaliert wurden, ragten Mas, Kens und Tatsuhas Köpfe über die Theke und beobachteten das Geschehen mit gemischten Gefühlen. Ken sah Tatsuha zweifelnd an: „Hör mal, ich will dich nicht beleidigen, aber bist du sicher, dass deine Familie nicht geisteskrank ist?“ Der junge Mann nickte eifrig und gänzlich unberührt: „Meistens ja. Sie haben alle nur ein überbordendes Selbstvertrauen!“ Ma schnaubte: „Meister der maßlosen Untertreibung! Ich habe immer gedacht, wir wären schlimm, aber mit euren Egos könnte man die Sonne verdunkeln!“ Tatsuha winkte beschämt grinsend ab und zeichnete künstlich verlegen mit dem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf die Tischplatte: „Ach, das sagst du doch nur so!“ Sie sahen ihn ausdruckslos an. Ma fasste sich stöhnend an die Stirn: „Wird Taki da lebend wieder rauskommen? Du weißt, wir brauchen ihn noch!“ Tatsuha lächelte und hob und senkte unschlüssig die Achseln: „Wer kann das schon sagen? Wenn er artig ist, werden sie nur dafür sorgen, dass er ab und zu in sehr peinliche Situationen gerät, um seine Grenzen auszutesten. Vor allem Aniki, also ich meine Tohma, hat großen Spaß an sowas.“

 

„Aber das ist unfair! Er hat ihm doch gar nichts getan!“

 

„Tohma lebt nun mal dafür, andere zu schikanieren. Vor allem, wenn man ihm seinen Lieblingsschwager wegnehmen will.“

 

„Aber Taki will nichts von Yuki, ihr habt das in den völlig falschen Hals bekommen! Und du bist an dem Missverständnis sicher nicht unschuldig, also tu gefälligst was!“

 

Tatsuha schüttelte leidend den Kopf, als hätte er es mit Minderbemittelten zu tun: „Ich denke, dir ist ebenso wie mir ziemlich klar, wie es um die beiden steht, Ma-kun, und du solltest aufhören, dem natürlichen Lauf der Dinge entgegenzusteuern. Das ist schlecht fürs Karma! Willkommen in unserer Welt. Eiri ist ihr Mittelpunkt, um ihn dreht sich unser aller Streben. Und wenn er sagt, er will Taki, bekommt er ihn auch. So einfach ist das.“ Sie beobachteten, wie der Autor den Sänger, der von Mika in seine Arme geschoben wurde, unsanft von sich stieß. Ein Schweißtropfen rann Kens Schläfe hinab: „Aber ... er scheint auch nicht zu wollen ...“ Tatsuha winkte ab: „Selbstverleugnung! Wir wissen besser als er, was gut für ihn ist!“ Ma starrte den Pulk argwöhnisch an: „Also für mich sieht das eher nach einem Spaß aus, den ihr euch daraus macht, die beiden zu foppen.“

 

„... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...“

 

„DIESE PAUSE IST EINDEUTIG ZU LANG!!!“

 

Mas und Kens aufgebrachter Protest bescherte ihnen die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden und schwitzend rutschten sie in ihr Versteck zurück. Tatsuha ließ eine zuvor nachdenklich ans Kinn gehobene Hand wieder sinken und sah ein wenig melancholisch lächelnd zu Boden: „Tut mir leid. Ich weiß, wir machen Taki-chan viele Umstände, aber es ist nur so, dass sie erleichtert sind, dass es Aniki, also ich meine Eiri, wieder besser geht. Könntet ihr deswegen eine Weile über ihren schrägen Humor hinwegsehen?“ Er presste flehentlich die Handflächen aneinander und sah sie entschuldigend lächelnd an.

 

In die Stille hinein erklang ein verärgertes Räuspern. Eiris Vater meldete sich missmutig zu Wort: „Wie auch immer, ich werde noch so eine skandalöse Liaison auf keinen Fall dulden!“ Während Eiri und Taki erleichtert aufatmeten, veranlasste die Aussage Tatsuha dazu, entrüstet aufzuspringen: „WAS?! Was soll das, Paps?! Ist dir das Glück deines Sohnes etwa gar kein Risiko wert?!“ Der Mönch hob eine Augenbraue: „Aber wenn er es doch gar nicht will, sehe ich absolut keinen Anlass, ihm Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen! Wenn es dieser junge Mann nicht sein muss, warum dann nicht ein nettes Mädchen?! Ein Haus im Grünen, ein einträglicher Job, Kinder ...“

 

Der spitze Schrei Mikas unterbrach ihn grob: „Vater! Reichen dir drei Enkel in vier Jahren denn immer noch nicht?! Tohma, ich weiß, ich bin nur eine schwache Frau, aber warum kann nicht ich es sein, die die Erwartungen unseres verehrten Vaters erfüllt?! Geliebter, wenn wir so weitermachen, verliert meine wunderbare Haut noch jegliche Spannung! Du kannst dich doch mit einer so alten Lederhunzel nirgendwo zeigen! Schönheitsoperationen! Alkoholsucht! Scheidung! SEPPUKU!!!“ Gebrochen schluchzend warf sie sich Tohma an die Brust, der sie scheinbar hochbesorgt in seine Arme schloss: „Mika, bitte reg dich nicht auf, denk an das Kind ...“ Tatsuha wies mit einem anklagenden Zeigefinger auf die lautstark heulende Frau: „Paps, du Monster! Willst du meine Schwester zu einer Gebärmaschine degradieren?!“ Der Alte hatte schockiert abwehrend die Hände gehoben und rief verstört: „Aber nein, Mika-chan, so habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint! Ich wollte doch nur sagen ... Ich ... HIMMELNOCHEINS, macht doch, was ihr wollt! Solange ihr glücklich seid ...“ Er stampfte eiligst davon.

 

Als sie die Tür zuschlagen hörten, sah Mika verschlagen von Tohmas Schulter auf und als die beiden sichergestellt hatten, dass ihr Vater außer Hörweite war, trat sie leichtfüßig einen Schritt von ihrem Mann weg, warf ihr Haar zurück und klappte ihr Puderdöschen auf, das sie mit einer fließenden Handbewegung aus der Tasche zutage gefördert hatte: „So, nachdem das geklärt ist: Wann gedenkt ihr, zusammenzuziehen? Eine wilde Ehe kann nämlich kaum förderlich für deine Reputation sein, Eiri.“ Da sie damit beschäftigt war, ihr Makeup aufzufrischen und er sich seinen zerknitterten Mantel richtete, bemerkten sie nicht, wie unzählige verlegene Schweißperlen an den Schläfen der Beobachter herab kullerten.

 

Das Uesugi-Geheimwaffen-Duo hatte erfolgreich zugeschlagen.

 

Eiri warf frustriert die Hände in die Luft: „Verdammt nochmal! Wir sind nicht zusammen! Kapiert das endlich und verschwindet, wenn ihr sonst nichts zu tun habt!“ Er schob, trat und prügelte seine Verwandten unter heftiger Gegenwehr zum Eingang hinaus, scheuchte die normalen Kunden hinterher und beförderte schließlich auch Ma und Ken am Kragen vor die Tür.

 

Als endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war, wischte sich Taki verstört über die schweißnasse Stirn: „... Also ... worum ging es hier nochmal?“ Eiri stöhnte und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, wogegen der Sänger zur Abwechslung mal nichts einwendete: „Ich war auf dem Weg hierher, als mir auf einmal ein Haufen wandelnder Büsche aufgefallen ist, der mir heimlich folgte. Ich hab versucht, sie zu vertreiben, aber diese Bastarde kleben an dir wie Kaugummi, wenn du erstmal rein getreten bist ...“ Er ließ sich auf einem Hocker nieder und Taki machte es ihm auf der anderen Seite der Theke erschöpft gleich: „Das war grauenhaft! Ich will das nicht nochmal erleben. Deine Schwester ist unheimlich!“ Alles, was er erhielt, war ein zustimmendes Grunzen. Er ließ das Kinn auf die Tischplatte sinken und murmelte: „Aber was wolltest du überhaupt hier, wenn es nicht deine Absicht war, mich den Wölfen zum Fraß vorzuwerfen?“

 

Eiri antwortete erst nicht, griff dann aber in eine Brusttasche und zog etwas Langes, Glitzerndes daraus hervor, was er Taki vorsichtig vor die Nase legte: „Ich hab was für dich, Aizawa.“ Taki hob den Kopf und studierte das Objekt eindringlich.

 

Es war eine Kette – eine Panzerkette, um genau zu sein – mit rechteckigen, verdickten, aber dennoch filigranen silbernen Gliedern, welche mit einem Zickzackmuster aus glänzendem Onyx unterbrochen wurden. Es war ein Schmuckstück aus Platin, elegant, aber maskulin und sichtlich wertvoll und Taki mochte es auf Anhieb.

 

Misstrauisch starrte er zu Eiri hinüber: „Was ist das?“ Der Autor hob eine Augenbraue, entschied sich aber, zur Abwechslung mal nicht den Dummen zu spielen und murmelte: „Ein Geschenk für dich. Sieht man doch.“ Taki stützte sich lachend auf einer Faust ab: „Sie müssen ein starker Dämon sein, wenn Sie es geschafft haben, den Körper eines so widerspenstigen Geistes in Besitz zu nehmen, YOukAi-san!“ „Sehr witzig“, schnaubte Eiri und rieb sich den Nacken, „Aber ich muss zugeben, es war ursprünglich tatsächlich nicht für dich gedacht. Ich habe es eigentlich ... für Shuichi gekauft.“ Taki sah ihn verblüfft an: „Aber ... er ist ...“ „Ich weiß“, zischte Eiri zurück, „aber heute ist sein Geburtstag. Ich ... schenke ihm immer was an seinem Geburtstag.“ Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und grinste Taki überheblich an: „Und er holt sich auch alles ab, was ich ihm bringe!“ Der Sänger starrte ihn fassungslos an: „Er ... holt es ab?!“

 

„Ja! Ich lege es ihm abends auf den Grabstein und morgens ist es weg!“

 

„Natürlich ist es weg, du Idiot, es-“

 

Taki war unbeherrscht aufgefahren, brach aber ab und ließ sich zurück auf den Stuhl sinken, während er sich die Stirn massierte. Er verstand sehr gut, warum Eiri tat, was er tat, doch er konnte nicht ganz akzeptieren, dass er dermaßen viel Geld dafür ausgab, sich für einen winzigen Moment im Jahr das Aufleben einer glücklichen Vergangenheit vorzugaukeln. Er blickte auf die Kette hinab: „Warum dieses nicht?“ Eiri paffte ein bisschen: „Hm ... Womöglich hat es ihm nicht gefallen. Ich habe mich wohl ... etwas im Stil geirrt.“

 

Taki sah ihn lange an, doch Eiri erwiderte den Blick nicht. Schließlich nahm er die Kette in die Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über das kühle Material: „Bist du sicher?“ Eiri brummte nur und so zuckte er mit den Schultern und legte sie sich kurzerhand um. Er breitete die Arme aus, als der großzügige Schenker das Ergebnis begutachtete: „Und?“ Der Autor nickte zufrieden und murmelte so leise, dass Taki ihn nicht verstand: „Wie ich es mir gedacht habe.“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Ach, nichts.“

 

Ein Schatten legte sich plötzlich über sie und ihre Köpfe drehten sich automatisch zur Fensterfront. Eiris Sippschaft klebte an der Scheibe. Die Gesichtsausdrücke der Mitglieder reichte von interessierter Aufmunterung über Missbilligung bis Begeisterung und ließ die beiden „Verliebten“ der nahen – oder schlicht jedweder – Zukunft hadern.

 

Sie seufzten gleichzeitig.

 

Draußen fragte Ken ungläubig: „Ich frage mich echt, warum er Shindo dieses Teil hinterlassen wollte. Könnt ihr es euch an seinem Hals vorstellen? Es passt überhaupt nicht zu ihm!“ Er blickte zu Tatsuha und Ma hinüber, die neben ihm standen und das Schauspiel mit gemischten Gefühlen verfolgten. Tatsuha nickte gefällig: „Nein. Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt, als er es mir gezeigt hat. Er wusste selbst nicht, wie er sich dafür entscheiden konnte. Später wollte er es umtauschen. Und was ist dabei rausgekommen? Er hat was anderes gekauft und es trotzdem behalten.“ Er zwinkerte Takis Freunden weise zu: „Ich sag doch: Selbstverleugnung!“

 

\---

 

Eiri trat ein und sah sich irritiert im Aoneko um. Es war mitten in der Nacht und somit stockdunkel im Laden, doch irgendetwas gefiel ihm an der Situation ganz und gar nicht.

 

Warum war es stockdunkel im Laden, aber gleichzeitig die Tür nicht abgeschlossen?

 

„Aizawa“, rief er deshalb vorsichtig in die eigenartige Stille hinein, vernahm jedoch zunächst keine Antwort. Erst, als er einige Schritte in den Raum hineingetan und noch zwei weitere Male Takis Namen gerufen hatte, hörte er ein gedämpftes Nuscheln aus dem Seitengang. Er runzelte die Stirn und drückte zaghaft die Klinke hinunter: „Aizawa?“

 

„Hmmm Hmmmmm!“

 

Er öffnete die Tür in genau dem Augenblick, in dem am anderen Ende des Gangs ebenfalls eine aufging und jemand hindurchtrat, den er nicht erkennen konnte, da ihn ein harter Lichtstrahl direkt in die Augen traf. Sofort fing er an, hemmungslos zu fluchen: „AUTSCH! SCHEISSE, VERDAMMT!!! Was zum Geier-“ Er bekam mit, wie etwas mit einem leisen Klappern auf dem Boden abgestellt wurde und sah vorsichtig, um nicht noch einmal geblendet zu werden, hin.

 

Taki hatte die Hände nun wieder frei, um sich die Taschenlampe aus dem Mund zu nehmen und stattdessen das eigene Gesicht von unten anzustrahlen. Mit heiserer Stimme raunte er: „Willkommen, mutiger Reisender. Willkommen im ‚Ao Oni‘, dem geheimnisumwitterten Laden, in dem entweder deine sehnlichsten Wünsche wahr werden ... Oder deine schlimmsten Alpträume.“ Passend zur Stimmung sprang ihm Ninja von hinten auf die Schulter und stieß ein gedehntes Miauen aus, während ihre Pupillen das Licht reflektierten und ihnen einen seelenlosen, silbrigen Schimmer verliehen.

 

Eiri kräuselte unbeeindruckt die Stirn: „Ich glaube, du könntest nicht einmal als waschechter Zombie gruselig sein.“ Taki schnaufte und ließ die Lampe sinken: „Du musst einem auch jeden Spaß verderben.“ Er schob sie sich wieder zwischen die Zähne und bückte sich nach den abgestellten Utensilien. Die Katze sprang zu Boden, rieb einige Male an Eiris Hosenbeinen entlang und verschwand dann durch die Katzenklappe nach draußen. Der Autor sah ihr kurz nach und fragte dann interessiert: „Was treibst du hier überhaupt im Dunkeln, hm?“

 

„Hm hmm hng hmmm hmpf-“

 

Er packte die Lampe und zog sie Taki aus dem Mund: „Man möge mir verzeihen, dass ich kein Ohnzungisch spreche. Bitte wiederhol den Satz für mich ungebildeten Kretin, ja?“ Taki schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf: „Ich sagte: Typisch. Zwei Stunden lang kommt kein Schwein vorbei, aber kaum geh ich mal für zwei Minuten in den Keller, schneist du rein.“

 

„Ich ignoriere den Vergleich mit dem Schwein und frage stattdessen: Was hast du denn im Keller gesucht? Noch dazu im Dunkeln?“

 

„Du brauchst gar nicht so scheel zu grinsen. Ich habe lediglich etwas geholt.“

 

„Und was hast du geholt?“

 

Taki hielt einen langen, schmalen Karton hoch: „Neonröhren. Zwei Deckenleuchten sind kaputt. Die Flackerei geht mir schon seit einer ganzen Woche auf den Sack und vorhin hat eine vollends den Geist aufgegeben.“ Eiri hob eine Braue: „Und obwohl du es dir seit einer Woche denken kannst, dass sieʼs nicht mehr lange machen werden, kannst du die Dinger nicht tagsüber wechseln.“ „Der Chef wollte heute Morgen eben dies tun“, giftete ihn der Sänger an, „hat es aber ganz offensichtlich vergessen. Wird wohl senil auf seine alten Tage. Aber wehe, du sprichst ihn darauf an!“ Er schürzte die Lippen und rollte mit den Augen. Dann schob er sich an dem Autor vorbei in den Verkaufsraum: „Geh zur Seite. Ich muss mich beeilen und fertigwerden, damit ich den Strom wieder anstellen kann. Nicht, dass Kunden reinkommen und sich an irgendetwas die Schienbeine zertrümmern!“ Eiri folgte ihm mit der Taschenlampe und spielte gedankenverloren mit deren Lichtstrahl herum. Seine Augen hatten sich inzwischen, wie Takis offenbar auch, an die Finsternis gewöhnt. Von der Straße fiel genügend Licht von Laternen, Leuchtreklamen, Fenstern und Autoscheinwerfern herein, um sich gefahrlos vorwärtsbewegen zu können.

 

Taki blieb in einem der Gänge vor einer Trittleiter stehen, schob den Werkzeugkasten, der daneben stand, ein Stück von sich, legte eine der Röhren darauf ab und stieg einige Stufen empor. Er winkte Eiri zu, der sinnlose Kreise an die Wand leuchtete: „Hallo? Willst du rumalbern oder könntest du in Erwägung ziehen, dich zur Abwechslung mal nützlich zu machen?“ Der Strahl wurde ohne jede Warnung direkt auf ihn gerichtet, woraufhin er zurückzuckte und ärgerlich knurrte. Eiri grinste schadenfroh und strahlte dann die schadhafte Deckenleuchte an: „Wie hast du die Dinger im Dunkeln denn rausgekriegt?“

 

„Sowas ist leichter, als sie einzusetzen. Runter kommen sie alle.“

 

„... Warum hast du nicht Röhren mitgebracht, als du den Strom ausgeschaltet hast?“

 

„Weil wir die Dinger hier oben auch verkaufen und es deshalb eigentlich einen Vorrat davon gibt. Allerdings war der unerwarteterweise aufgebraucht und ich musste deswegen extra noch mal runter latschen, um Nachschub zu holen.“

 

Taki stieg noch eine Stufe höher und Eiri witzelte amüsiert: „Pass auf deine Füße auf, Aizawa! Wir wissen beide, wie schlecht du auf ihnen stehen kannst!“

 

„... Maul halten.“

 

Während Taki mühevoll mit einem Ende der Röhre die dazugehörige Fassung zu ertasten suchte, schweifte Eiris Blick auf die Straße: „Von da draußen muss es aussehen, als seien hier Einbrecher am Werk. Hast du keine Bedenken, dass jemand die Polizei rufen könnte?“ „Nein“, gab der Sänger zurück und nickte zufrieden, als der Kontakt mit einem leisen Klicken einrastete, „eher, dass es niemand tut, obwohl es dringend nötig wäre! Die Leute schauen selten auf die Straße und wenn sieʼs tun und was Ungewöhnliches entdecken, erklären sie es sich mit ‚Das muss bestimmt so sein‘ und sehen weg.“ Er setzte das andere Ende ein und stieg hinab, um die zweite Röhre auszupacken. „Die machen sichʼs ja ganz schön einfach“, kommentierte Eiri trocken. Taki verteidigte seine Nachbarn: „Naja, es hat eben niemand gerne Ärger am Hals. Und selbst nur als Zeuge aussagen zu müssen kann ganz schön lästig werden. Sie sind eben nicht so ehrlich wie du! Du würdest dich umdrehen und sagen ‚Nicht mein Bier‘!“ Eiri zuckte kühl mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Einwände, denn es war exakt das, was er tun würde und er sah nicht das geringste Problem darin.

 

Taki kicherte, hob die Leiter an und trug sie einige Meter weiter, stellte sie wieder ab und erklomm die Sprossen. Der Autor folgte ihm erneut und schien auch dort die Decke an: „Tja, wenn du nicht immer so ein Theater wegen Privatsphäre und ähnlichem Humbug veranstalten würdest, könnte ich dir zwei oder drei Leute empfehlen, die dich gerne rund um die Uhr überwachen würden ...“ Taki schnaufte wenig begeistert: „Tatsuha, Sakuma und Nakano mögen ja neuerdings gewisse Gründe dafür haben, mich im Auge zu behalten, aber Sorge um meine Sicherheit gehört vermutlich nicht dazu. Und ich habe sowieso kein Interesse daran, mich überwachen zu lassen.“ Er warf Eiri einen arroganten Blick zu, der sich aber in der Düsternis verlor: „Und hör endlich auf, mich wie einen Schwächling zu behandeln! Ich kann sehr gut auf mich allein aufpassen!“ Damit drückte er die Neonröhre in die Fassung und klopfte sich zufrieden Staub von den Händen: „Auftrag ausgeführt! Damit sollte dem vermaledeiten Geflimmer ein Ende bereitet sein! Jetzt muss ich nur noch in den Keller, um den Hauptschalter wieder umzulegen und wir müssen uns nicht weiter im Dunkeln rumdrücken.“

 

Sprachʼs, machte einen winzigen Schritt zurück und traf nur leere Luft. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus, als er rücklings wegsackte.

 

Eiri verschwendete keinen Gedanken an Sinn und Unsinn seines Handelns. Ein metallisches Poltern ertönte, als er achtlos die Taschenlampe fallen ließ und ihr Gewicht gegen ein erheblich größeres austauschte. Er fing Taki auf, auch dieses Mal mehr aus purem Instinkt als aus wirklicher Hilfsbereitschaft. Nichtsdestotrotz empfand er eine immense Erleichterung, als er den Sänger nach einigen bangen Sekunden schockiertem mentalem Aussetzen sicher in seinen Armen spürte. Er konnte es in der Dunkelheit nicht genau erkennen, doch Takis Augen schienen vor Schreck weit geöffnet zu sein, außerdem fühlte er das intervallartige Zittern, welches durch den ganzen Körper fuhr. Oder war es sein eigenes?

 

Taki war ein Teil des Schreis im Halse steckengeblieben, als Eiris beherzter Zugriff ihn den unnachgiebigen Klauen der Schwerkraft entrissen hatte und hing für eine Weile verspannt und sprachlos in dessen Armen. Sein verwirrter Blick war erst starr geradeaus, dann auf den des Autors gerichtet, der ihn ebenso durcheinander erwiderte. Von dem Schreck außer Atem, keuchten sie eine Zeitlang um die Wette, ohne daran zu denken, sich voneinander zu lösen. Und als der Effekt langsam nachließ, machte er Platz für ein Gefühl, das sie beide schon lange nicht mehr so intensiv gespürt hatten.

 

Eiris Augen wanderten zu Takis Lippen, die in dem verzweifelten Versuch, Luft zu schnappen, noch immer leicht geöffnet waren. War es das obskure Ambiente, was sie ihm ... anziehender als sonst erscheinen ließen? Er hatte plötzlich das unbändige Verlangen, sie zu berühren. Nicht aus Kurzweil oder als Finte. Er wollte es einfach.

 

Taki war sich nicht sicher, woher sein plötzlicher Wunsch, Eiri zu küssen, rührte. Vielleicht war es lediglich die Euphorie schierer Dankbarkeit, vor einigen ausgesprochen unangenehmen Konsequenzen des Sturzes bewahrt worden zu sein, doch in diesem Moment kümmerte es ihn nicht. Es war lange her, seit er in irgendjemandes Armen gelegen hatte und der Autor war attraktiv und konnte auch recht erträglich sein, solange er schwieg. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht lagen Tatsuha und seine ganzen durchgeknallten Komplizen ja gar nicht so falsch mit ihren Verdächtigungen, was Eiris Zuneigung betraf ...

 

Womöglich war es auch nur die Dunkelheit. Es gereichte der Stimmung sicherlich zum Vorteil, das selbstgefällige Grinsen, das ihm wahrscheinlich bald entgegen feixen würde, nicht genau erkennen zu können. Ja, es war definitiv die Dunkelheit.

 

Takis Atem stockte, als sich Eiris Finger in der Rückseite seines Hemdes verkrampften, er seinen Körper leicht anspannte und sein Gesicht sich ihm ein wenig entgegen beugte. Und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Satz, als ihm selbst bewusst wurde, dass er es ihm unbewusst gleichtat, während sich seine Lider langsam senkten. Sie schoben sich Millimeter für Millimeter weiter vor, bis Eiri schon Takis heißen Atem auf den eigenen bebenden Lippen spüren konnte ...

 

Und plötzlich war es vorbei.

 

Eiri zuckte entgeistert zurück, drehte den Kopf weg und schnaubte: „Che. Du und Stehleitern. Ihr werdet keine Freunde mehr, was?“ Taki öffnete verdutzt die Augen wieder: „... Hn?“ Eiri ließ die Arme sinken und stellte ihn sanft auf dem Boden ab: „Ich hab dich doch gewarnt, Aizawa! Du bist echt ein Tollpatsch.“ Taki ließ sich etwas steif in eine aufrechte Position schieben und blinzelte ein paarmal perplex. Doch dann erkannte er, was er im Begriff zu tun gewesen war.

 

Er war dankbar für die Schwärze, die sie umgab, denn seine Wangen fingen zu glühen an. Er bückte sich eiligst und sammelte Taschenlampe und Werkzeugkasten ein: „Ah ... Äh ... Ja, dan...ke. Ich meine für ... für die Hilfe. Ich gehe dann mal besser schnell das Licht wieder anschalten ...“ Er floh energischen Schrittes in den Flur Richtung Kellertreppe, während Eiri, ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, in die etwas besser beleuchtete Umgebung des Tresens stolperte und sich durchs verschwitzte Haar strich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sich gedacht hatte. Dies war Taki Aizawa und nicht ...

 

Was hatte er sich nur gedacht?! Dies war und blieb Eiri Yuki, daran änderte auch die Dunkelheit nichts! So schimpfte sich Taki im Stillen, während er noch immer etwas verstört die Kellerstufen hinunter wankte. Er war froh, dass ihm ein Abstecher in einen düsteren, nasskalten, schmutzigen und allgemein sehr unheimlichen Generatorraum bevorstand, denn das würde ihm helfen, die brennende Hitze im Gesicht sowie ... an anderen Stellen abklingen zu lassen und einigermaßen ausgeglichen zu Eiri zurückkehren zu können. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, seit er ihm ans Herz gelegt hatte, etwas gegen die sexuelle Frustration zu unternehmen. Doch wie es jetzt aussah, hatte er das selbst wohl ebenso dringend nötig. „Nun“, kicherte er etwas unsicher in sich hinein, „für einen angeblichen Verehrer hat er sich ja ziemlich gut im Griff. Ich schätze, das entlarvt Tatsuhas Behauptungen als übertriebene Fantasterei. Aber zumindest bin ich kein ‚Trampel‘ mehr ...“

 

Als er wohltuende zehn Minuten später den Verkaufsraum wieder betrat und Eiri lässig auf dem Hocker sitzend und rauchend vorfand, hätte er bei sehr genauer Inspektion die leicht zitternden Finger, die die Zigarette umklammerten, erkennen können.

 

\---

 

_„Meinen Glückwunsch.“_

 

Taki starrte argwöhnisch geradeaus, seine freie Hand auf Höhe des kleinen Wandregals mit Kaffeepulver verharrend. In der anderen hielt er sein Handy, in das er nun misstrauisch hineinsprach: „... Woher hast du meine Nummer?“

 

_„Tut mir leid, aber Tatsuha hat mich auf Knien darum angefleht, ihn auf gar keinen Fall zu verpetzen.“_

 

„Ich weiß gerade nicht, ob ich wütend auf ihn sein soll, weil er meine ihm anvertrauten Daten so freigiebig weiterverteilt oder ob ich ihn für einen Bruder wie dich bemitleiden sollte.“

 

_„Oh, bitte. Von wem soll ich sie sonst bekommen haben? Er wird es überleben. Nebensächlichkeiten! Ich hab gehört, du hättest Aussicht auf einen Plattenvertrag?“_

 

Taki brach in untypisches Grinsen aus, die Nebensächlichkeiten auf einen Schlag vergessend. Der Tag war einfach zu erfolgreich verlaufen, um sich über Tatsuhas mangelnde Integrität aufzuregen. Er griff nach einer Kaffeedose und klemmte sich unterdessen das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter, um sie öffnen und den Inhalt in die Kaffeemaschine füllen zu können: „Jepp, sie haben Ken heute Morgen angerufen und Probezeit angeboten! Wir nehmen einen Song auf und wenn der es in die Charts schafft, kriegen wir unsere Platte!“

 

_„Oho? Traust du dir das zu? Du müsstest doch am besten wissen, wie schwer es ist, so einen Hit zu landen?“_

 

„Ha, keine Angst! Wir haben einen in petto, der selbst Nittle Grasper vor Neid erblassen lassen würde!“

 

_„Meinen?“_

 

„Nein, verdammt! Ich hab dir schon zehnmal gesagt, dass ich den längst feierlich verbrannt habe!“

 

_„Kein Problem, ich habe ihn als Datei. Kannst jederzeit gerne eine Kopie-“_

 

„ICH BRAUCHE KEINE KOPIE, WEIL ICH DEINEN SONG NICHT BRAUCHE!“

 

Am anderen Ende der Leitung erklang ein provozierendes Kichern: „Schon gut, schon gut! Und was ist das für ein Laden?“ Taki stöhnte und lehnte sich an die Arbeitsplatte, um sich vom beruhigenden Gurgeln der Maschine besänftigen zu lassen: „Einer, den dein geschätzter Schwager als Hinterhof-Label bezeichnen würde. Sie haben erst zwei Bands gemanagt, aber für ihre Größe mit nicht unerheblichem Erfolg! Ich bin echt optimistisch, was unsere künftige Zusammenarbeit betrifft!“

 

_„Oh, Seguchi würde sich nicht die Mühe machen, Kollegen zu beleidigen. Er zieht es vor, sie gleich in den Boden zu stampfen.“_

 

„Che. Tja, er wird sich darauf einstellen müssen, sich in nächster Zeit mit aufsteigender Konkurrenz rumzuplagen. ASK wird es auch ohne ihn schaffen!“

 

_„Soll ich ihm das bestellen?“_

 

„... Fühl dich nicht dazu genötigt.“

 

Ein Klappern ließ Taki aufhorchen und er marschierte Richtung Verkaufsraum, Ninja, der er eine Weile zuvor am Boden einen Mitternachtssnack serviert hatte, satt und zufrieden dicht auf den Fersen: „War das alles, was du von mir wissen wolltest oder muss ich noch weitere Sticheleien über mich ergehen lassen, um dich selig zu stimmen? Ich glaube nämlich, mich jetzt um Kundschaft kümmern zu müssen.“

 

_„Du glaubst? Ist diese abartig penetrante Türglocke von euch nicht Hinweis genug darauf?“_

 

„Du weißt doch, dass ich sie aus genau dem Grund, dass sie mir auf den Geist geht, während der Nachtschicht immer ausstelle.“

 

Taki öffnete die Tür und sah sich neugierig um, um zu seiner Linken tatsächlich eine Person in langem Mantel und Hut zu entdecken, die sich etwas unschlüssig umsah. „Okay“, flüsterte er ins Handy, „wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst, mich weiter zu nerven, bleib halt so lange dran, bis ich fertig bin. Wenn nicht ... Nun, vertrau darauf, dass ich deine Stimme nicht allzu sehr vermissen werde.“ Als er das Telefon auf einem nahestehenden Wandbord ablegte, vernahm er noch unverständliche Brummelei und grinste belustigt, ehe er sich mit einem Räuspern bemerkbar machte: „Kann ich helfen?“ Doch als der Neuankömmling gehetzt herumfuhr, stöhnte er innerlich. Nach außen hin bemühte er sich um professionelle Distanz, obwohl er auf einen Schlag ziemlich schlechte Laune hatte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, das einzige Zeichen seiner instinktiven Abwehr: „Ach, Sie sind es wieder ... Immer noch auf der Jagd nach einer Sensation?“

 

Der Mann, den er vor einiger Zeit als Reporter entlarvt zu haben glaubte, sah ihn nur stumm an. Taki hob eine Augenbraue: „Nur um das klarzustellen, ich habe immer noch keine heiße Affäre mit Yuki-sama. Sie verschwenden hier wirklich unserer beider Zeit und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich Besseres zu tun, als zu versuchen, Gerüchte im Keim zu ersticken. Sie nicht?“ Auch darauf erhielt er keine Antwort. Er lachte kurz auf, bemühte sich aber schnell um Contenance und kicherte in eine Hand, während er die andere beschwichtigend in die Höhe hielt: „Oh, Verzeihung. Es ist Ihr Job, derartigen Lügenmärchen nachzugehen. Mein Fehler. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass Sie hier nicht fündig werden. Tut mir ehrlich fast leid für Sie.“

 

Der Mann sah sich verstohlen um und langsam begann die gespenstische Stille Taki unheimlich zu werden. „Sollten Sie Ihre Zunge verschluckt haben, führen wir ein hervorragendes Sortiment an Abflussreinigern“, bemühte er sich zu scherzen. Endlich machte der Fremde den Mund auf: „Ich ... Äh ... ich bin nicht wegen Yuki-sama hier, ich ... ich möchte ...“ Taki wunderte sich insgeheim darüber, dass ein dermaßen unsicherer Redner ausgerechnet einer Arbeit nachging, die ein Mindestmaß an rhetorischem Geschick erforderte. Sein Gegenüber zog den Schal ein Stück vom Unterkiefer weg, als ob allein die Geste seine verspannten Lippen zu lösen vermochte und murmelte: „Ich wollte ... Ähm ... Haben Sie ... Instantnudeln?“

 

Taki verzog irritiert das Gesicht und wies ungeduldig tiefer in den Gang hinein: „Ja, sicher. Man kann die gesamte Palette sogar von hier aus sehen, der Herr.“ Doch als er keine Reaktion erhielt, stöhnte er mit einem verärgerten Augenrollen: „Schon gut, hab kapiert! Welche Sorte hätte Sie denn gerne, verehrter Kunde?“ Er marschierte energisch an dem anderen vorbei und blieb vor den Reihen bunter Tüten stehen. „... Shrimp ...“, ertönte es gepresst in seinem Rücken. „Fein, wir haben beide Glück“, atmete er auf, erleichtert, die lästige Sache schnell hinter sich bringen zu können, „davon haben wir mehr als genug. Wie viele Packungen brauchen Sie?“

 

„... Fucking shrimp.“

 

Die dicht hinter ihm geknurrte seltsame Antwort jagte ihm einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken, sodass er sich instinktiv umdrehte. So konnte er gerade noch mit ansehen, wie der Fremde mit einem wie aus dem Nichts hervorgezogenen Baseballschläger weit ausholte und mit aller Kraft zuschlug.

 

„FUCKING SHRIMP!“

 

Aus einem Reflex heraus machte Taki einen entsetzten Schritt rückwärts und entging so nur knapp einem direkten Treffer dorthin, wo sich gerade noch sein Hinterkopf befunden hatte. Leider schaffte er es nicht, dem Angriffsradius komplett auszuweichen und stieß einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus, als kaltes Aluminium seine Schläfe streifte. Für einige Sekunden sah er nur Sterne und stolperte rücklings in das Regal. Seine linke Hand versuchte, an dem Mobiliar Halt zu finden, während die rechte ins Haar fuhr, um das Pochen in seinem Schädel zu unterdrücken, doch es führte nur dazu, dass er ganze Reihen von Dosen, Päckchen und Flaschen unter lautem Poltern zu Boden wischte. Ein schrilles Miauen hallte durch den Raum und verriet ihm, dass eins der Geschosse Ninja erwischt haben musste. Doch er hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich Sorgen um sie zu machen, denn ein zischender Laut war alles, was ihm als Warnung diente, dass die Gefahr mit einem Ausweichmanöver nicht ausgestanden war. Er hechtete blindlings zur Seite und entkam so nur haarscharf einem mit voller Wucht ausgeführten vertikalen Schlag, der einen Einlegeboden in der Mitte sprengte.

 

Und plötzlich wurde ihm auch gewahr, dass der Fremde auf einmal wie ein Wasserfall redete. Oder vielmehr schrie. Taki erkannte, in welcher Sprache dies geschah, denn er beherrschte Englisch unter normalen Umständen recht gut, doch in diesem Fall war er von den wenig friedlichen Absichten seines Gesprächspartners so abgelenkt, dass dessen hasserfüllt ausgespucktes Kauderwelsch kaum Sinn für ihn ergab. Er verstand etwas wie „fucking faggots“ und „all your fault“ zwischen einigen geringfügig schlechter gezielten Angriffen, doch der Kontext entzog sich in der Hektik seinem Verstand.

 

Sein Gegner indessen war höchst frustriert. Er hatte dank Takis wachem Instinkt den Überraschungsmoment eingebüßt und schaffte es nun einfach nicht mehr, den alarmierten, außerordentlich flink agierenden Sänger ein weiteres Mal zu treffen. Irrationale Wut machte sich Luft, indem er lautstark ausrief, was ihm auf der Seele brannte. Es war ihm nicht klar – und es wäre ihm auch egal gewesen – dass Taki kein Wort von dem, was er ihm vorwarf, verstand.

 

„Da läuft nichts zwischen euch, häh?! Yuki-sama kommt nur zum Einkaufen her, was?! Verkauf mich nicht für blöd, du verfickte Schwuchtel! Ich hab doch Augen im Kopf! Wie ihr euch anseht! Wie ihr miteinander sprecht, wie er dich anlächelt! Meinst du, ich würde die Zeichen nicht kennen?! ICH KENNE SIE! Ich kenne sie, weil sie sie mir auch einst gesendet hat! Ich habe sie geliebt! Wir waren füreinander bestimmt! Aber er hat sie mir weggenommen! Hat mir alles weggenommen, was mir je etwas bedeutet hat! ‚Yuki-sama ist großartig‘! ‚Yuki-sama ist so gutaussehend‘! ‚Yuki-sama ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist‘! Yuki-sama, Yuki-sama, Yuki-sama! Er hat sie verrückt gemacht! Hat alles zerstört! Aber ich habe geschworen, mich zu rächen. Ich habe geschworen, ihn denselben Schmerz spüren zu lassen, den ich auch gespürt habe. Wie es ist, den liebsten Menschen zu verlieren!“

 

Er schlug wieder zu und erwischte Takis Unterarm, was diesen mit einem heulenden Schrei zu Boden schickte. Manisch lächelnd stakste er hinter ihm her, als Taki im Anschluss furchtsam rückwärts krabbelte.

 

„Du verstehst doch, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist, nicht wahr? Ich bin kein schlechter Mensch! Ich habe das alles nicht gewollt! Aber ... aber du verstehst doch, dass ich ihn nicht einfach unbescholten davonkommen lassen darf, oder?! Ich ... ich muss ihm zeigen, dass er nicht einfach anderer Leute Leben zerstören darf! Der ... der andere hat es nicht begriffen ... Hat einfach nicht einsehen wollen, dass nicht ich es war, der ihn verletzte, sondern Yuki-samas Egoismus! Hat immer wieder nach ihm gerufen ... So ein dämlicher Idiot! Sein Freund ist ein Stricher, der treibt es doch mit jedem! Und trotzdem hat er bis zuletzt an ihn geglaubt! Es ... war schwer ... so schwer, nicht noch öfter auf ihn einzustechen, aber es durfte ja nicht nach Affekt aussehen ... Du verstehst es, nicht wahr? Du verstehst, dass ich nicht ins Gefängnis gehen darf. Ich muss Yuki-sama erziehen. Wenn ihn niemand erzieht, wird er noch andere Beziehungen zerstören. Also ... also hasse mich nicht ... Wehr dich nicht ... und ... und STIRB!“

 

Er holte besonders weit zu einem fatalen Schlag aus, doch dieses Manöver gab Taki die nötige Zeit, um geistesgegenwärtig nach einem Eimer Waschmittel zu greifen und ihn in hohem Bogen aufwärts zu schwingen. Die Kante kollidierte geradewegs mit dem Schläger und durch die Wucht des Aufpralls verlor der Gegner den Halt. Kreischend ließ er die Waffe los und sie wirbelte weit von ihnen weg, um in einer Pyramide Dosenfleisch zu verschwinden. Wie in Trance schaute er hinterher, während Taki die Gelegenheit nutzte, um sich aufzurappeln und mit einem beherzten Sprint zu versuchen, es zum Ausgang und auf die Straße zu schaffen.

 

Er kam nicht weit.

 

Hände wanden sich von hinten um seinen Hals und schnürten ihm augenblicklich die Luftzufuhr ab. Etwas Kaltes, Unnachgiebiges grub sich in seine Haut und die eigenen Finger fuhren zur Kehle, um in dem verzweifelten Versuch, es zu lösen, daran zu kratzen. Der Gegner lachte leise, als er Taki atemlos röcheln hörte: „Ihr seid sowieso nur wertlose Schlampen! Steckt alle mit diesem Hurensohn unter einer Decke! Es ist gut, wenn ihr verreckt! Alle denken das, aber keiner traut sich, was gegen euch dreckige Tunten zu unternehmen! Ich tu der Welt einen Gefallen!“

 

Taki kämpfte mit der letzten Kraft, die noch in seinen schlotternden Gliedmaßen steckte, gegen den eisernen Griff an. Er schob und zerrte, stieß den Angreifer in die Regale, versuchte alles, um die Finger unter das würgende Werkzeug zu schieben, doch mit jedem Schritt, jeder kräftezehrenden Aktion wurde sein Sauerstoffvorrat kleiner, seine Energie geringer, seine Gegenwehr schwächer. Bunte Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, seine Lungen brannten und jeder Kontakt mit seinem Hals sandte ein Gefühl wie ein Messerstich durch seinen Körper, das ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb. Die Umgebung verschwamm und verdunkelte sich langsam.

 

Und gerade, als er den Kampf aufgegeben hatte und die Arme resigniert sinken ließ, um in die auswegversprechende Finsternis abzudriften, durchdrang ein bestialischer Zornesschrei sein vernebeltes Gehirn und der Druck auf seine Luftröhre verschwand von einer auf die andere Sekunde.

 

Eiri achtete nicht auf den mit einem ermatteten Stöhnen zu Boden sackenden und schwach hustenden Sänger. Für ihn existierte nur noch Shuichis Mörder, den er am Kragen gepackt und mit dem animalischen Brüllen in die nächstbeste Wand geschleudert hatte. Nun ließ er ihm keine Zeit, die fünf Sinne zusammen zu klauben, sondern schlug ihm ohne Zögern mitten ins Gesicht. Es war lange her, seit er derart ausgeflippt war und wäre er nicht wahnsinnig vor Wut gewesen, hätte er sich womöglich deswegen Sorgen gemacht. Doch in diesem Moment kümmerte ihn der eigene Geisteszustand herzlich wenig. Er hatte Dinge gehört, die nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt waren und jemand würde in dieser Nacht dafür bezahlen. Der Fremde bemühte sich vergeblich, Eiris Angriffen auszuweichen oder sie abzublocken und ein Ausdruck abgrundtiefer Panik ersetzte das vorherige selbstgefällige Grinsen. Er sah sich dem Ansturm eines Berserkers ausgeliefert. Eiri spürte weder Angst noch Schmerz. Er schlug und trat mit aller Kraft zu, die er aufbieten konnte. Zu sehr hatten ihn die abfällig gesprochenen Worte aufgewühlt.

 

„Nicht deine Schuld, was?!“, schrie er aufgebracht, „Gut, wenn wir verreckten, wie?!“ Er trat so fest zu, dass der Mann ein gutes Stück weit von ihm weggeschleudert wurde und ein ersticktes Gurgeln ausstieß: „Mich erziehen?! Als ob ein Schwein wie du als Vorbild dienen könnte! Wehrlosen Jungs in den Rücken stechen, das kannst du! Aber wo ist deine große Fresse jetzt, häh?!“ Er stürzte sich auf den Gegner und schlug immer und immer wieder auf dessen angstverzerrtes Gesicht ein. Das Krachen und Knacken, gepaart mit gequältem Ächzen und Gewimmer, registrierte er ebenso wenig wie das flehentliche Jammern um Erbarmen.

 

„Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, ihn schreien zu hören?! HÄH?! Nicht nach Affekt?! ICH SCHEISS AUF AFFEKT! Ich sorge dafür, dass du nie wieder deine dreckigen Finger an einen meiner Freunde legen kannst!“

 

Aufs Stichwort trat er kräftig auf die Hand, mit der sich der Mann mühevoll aufzurichten suchte. Das Knirschen und das anschließende unmenschliche Geheul jagten ihm einen befriedigenden Schauer über den Rücken.

 

„Was ist?! WEHR DICH! Du hast ʼn Problem mit mir, oder etwa nicht?! Na los, beschwer dich doch! Bin ganz Ohr! Oder kriegst du das Maul nur bei Schwächeren auf?!“

 

Er trat dem am Boden Liegenden mehrmals beherzt in den Magen.

 

Doch plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme um seine Hüfte und versuchten, ihn mit aller Macht von seinem Opfer wegzuzerren: „Yuki! Bist du verrückt geworden?! Hör auf!“ Er schüttelte sich und boxte mit dem Ellenbogen nach hinten: „Halt dich raus, Aizawa! Diese Sau hat Shuichi auf dem Gewissen!“ Taki taumelte getroffen zurück, fing sich aber schnell genug, um Eiri erneut um die Taille zu fallen, ehe dieser weiteren Schaden anrichten konnte: „Oh, Scheiße ... Okay, du hast also einen sehr guten Grund zum Ausrasten, aber sieh ihn dir doch an, er ist fertig! Oder willst du ihn umbringen?!“

 

„JA!“

 

„Und für so einen Dreckssack ins Gefängnis gehen?! Das bringt dir Shindo auch nicht zurück!“

 

Eiri fuhr herum, packte ihn an den Oberarmen und stieß ihn unsanft von sich, sodass Taki in ein Regal stolperte: „Das weiß ich! Aber zumindest wird er niemandem sonst verletzen!“ Er drehte sich um und holte erneut mit dem Fuß aus.

 

Taki sah Rot. Er stieß sich ab und rammte Eiri mit solcher Wucht, dass dieser ins gegenüberliegende Regal prallte: „HÖR AUF! Kapierst duʼs nicht?! Dieses Arschloch kommt doch für seinen Lebtag nicht mehr aus dem Knast raus! Er wird eh niemanden mehr verletzen können! Aber wenn du ihn jetzt killst, wirst du selbst nie wieder Tageslicht sehen! In dem Zustand glaubt uns doch kein Mensch, dass es Notwehr war!“ In der blinden Wut griff Eiri ihn aufs Neue an, packte ihn am Kragen und schnürte ihn ihm zu: „Und kapierst du es nicht?! Es ist mir scheißegal! Dieser Abschaum hat Shuichi auf dem Gewissen und ich werde ihn hier nicht lebend raus spazieren lassen!“

 

Taki riss schockiert die Augen auf. Zu frisch war die Erinnerung, beinahe erwürgt worden zu sein und er hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit, die ihm Eiris Eingreifen verschafft hatte, noch nicht einmal körperlich ganz erholen können, seelisch ganz zu schweigen! Panisch bemühte er sich, die brutalen Hände von seiner Kleidung zu lösen, doch als er erkannte, dass es sinnlos war, brüllte er Eiri nur verzweifelt ins Gesicht: „Hätte Shindo gewollt, dass du für ihn im Loch endest?!“

 

Eiri erstarrte und sah ihn bange Sekunden lang entgeistert an. Taki nutzte die Pause, um nach anderen Gründen zu fischen, um ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen: „Was ist mit deiner Familie? Mit ... mit Tatsuha! Glaubst du, er fände es aufregend, einen kaltblütigen Mörder zum Bruder zu haben?! Oder deine Schwester? Ist sie nicht hochschwanger? Meinst du, so ein Stress wäre gesund für sie?! Teufelnocheins, ein falscher Schritt und sie alle sind bis zum Lebensende gebrandmarkt!“ Eiri knirschte eingeschüchtert mit den Zähnen: „... Dafür ist es sowieso schon zu spät.“ Auf Takis fassungslosen Blick hin lachte er hysterisch und beinahe schuldbewusst: „Du hast es doch selbst mal angemerkt, oder? Ich habe den Blick eines Mörders!“ Er schüttelte den Sänger und schrie erbost: „Ich kann meiner Familie gar nicht mehr Unglück bereiten! Also hör auf, dich einzumischen! Ein Toter mehr oder weniger ... Was macht das schon aus?!“

 

„WARUM SITZT DU DANN NICHT SCHON LÄNGST IM KNAST?!“

 

Eiri lockerte überrascht den Griff. Taki hingegen, zitternd und weiß wie eine Wand, verstärkte seinen auf Eiris Handgelenke und fuhr leiser, aber sichtlich angespannt fort: „Wenn du tatsächlich schon mal getötet hast, warum bist du dann immer noch auf freiem Fuß?! Ich wette, Seguchi hat dich rausgehauen, nicht wahr? Und all die anderen haben dir sicher auch geholfen! Erzähl mir nicht, sie wüssten von nichts! Sie haben dir aus der Patsche geholfen, in was für einer Scheiße du auch immer gesteckt haben magst! Warum, meinst du wohl, haben sie solche Strapazen auf sich genommen?! Weil sie dich nicht verlieren wollten! Wenn du jetzt die Kontrolle verlierst, wird dich jeder einigermaßen vernünftige Psychiater als potenziell gefährlich einstufen! Du kommst in die Klapse, kapierst du das?! Und es gibt nichts, was deine Familie dagegen tun kann! Willst du ihnen das antun?! Ist Shindo wirklich der einzige Mensch, der dir was bedeutet?!“

 

Und endlich begann Eiri, nachzudenken.

 

Bilder von Mika, ihrem Vater, von Tatsuha und Tohma fuhren ihm durch den Kopf, von Freunden, denen er Rede und Antwort würde stehen müssen, von enttäuschten Fans und schließlich ...

 

Er blickte nach unten, direkt in Takis besorgtes Gesicht. Als hätte er sich verbrannt, zog er die Hände zurück und starrte darauf hinab, während er langsam in die Knie ging.

 

Taki massierte sich keuchend den malträtierten Hals. Verstohlen sah er zu dem Fremden hinüber und wankte etwas unsicher zu ihm. Mit sichtlicher Abscheu schielte er auf den unansehnlichen Haufen hinab und tippte ihn schließlich zögerlich mit der Fußspitze an: „He ... Sind Sie noch am Leben?“ Das Bündel begann zu zittern und ein Gesicht, blutüberströmt und auf interessante Weise neu modelliert, drehte sich ihm zu. Taki wurde übel und er hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um sich nicht auf der Stelle zu übergeben, als sich verrenkte Finger in sein Hosenbein gruben und eine schwache Stimme jammerte: „... Hilfe ... bitte ... Arzt ... einen Arzt ...“ Wut blitzte in braunen Augen auf und Taki zog das Bein energisch weg, um es dem Mörder keine Sekunde später in den Magen zu rammen, der daraufhin mit einem gurgelnden Röcheln endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor: „Oh, keine Sorge, ich besorg Ihnen einen. Um genau zu sein, werden sich in Zukunft mehr Ärzte um Sie kümmern, als Ihnen lieb sein wird!“

 

Er drehte sich um und lief eiligst zu seinem Handy, welches zum Glück noch immer unversehrt auf dem Bord neben dem Flur lag. Er stutzte, als er erkannte, dass die Leitung zu Eiri noch immer geöffnet war. Doch nun begriff er auch, wie der Autor hatte wissen können, was der Irre im Wahn alles in die Welt hinausgeschrien hatte. Er legte auf und wählte den Polizeinotruf: „... Hallo? Taki Aizawa hier. Ich möchte einen Überfall melden ... Opfer? Zwei. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich mir damit nicht ganz sicher bin ... Ach, schon gut. Wir konnten den Angreifer ausschalten, aber beeilen Sie sich mit dem Abholen, bevor er wieder zu sich kommt ... Ja, danke ... Im Aoneko. Adresse lautet ... Ja, genau da ... In Ordnung. Bitte machen Sie schnell. Ach, und verständigen Sie auch einen Krankenwagen. Wir haben hier einen Schwerverletzten.“ Er legte auf, ehe die Beamtin unbequeme Fragen stellen konnte und wanderte stumm zu Eiri zurück.

 

Er sah, wie er fieberhaft seine Taschen abklopfte und verstand augenblicklich, wonach er suchte. Er ging zur Theke, beugte sich darüber und fischte einen kleinen Karton aus einer der Schubladen. Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er sich in dieser Woche dazu entschlossen hatte, endlich einen für Eiri zurückzulegen, doch nun war er froh, dem Bedürfnis nachgegeben zu haben. Er reichte ihn ihm über die Schulter: „Hier. Nimm die und komm endlich runter von deinem Trip!“ Eiri starrte kurz auf das Etikett, nahm die Noir dann wortlos entgegen und fummelte mit zittrigen Fingern die Folie herunter. Er klemmte sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und bemühte sich redlich, seinem aus der Tasche gezogenen Feuerzeug eine Flamme zu entlocken. Als es ihm ein Dutzend Mal den Dienst versagt hatte, fluchte er fast weinerlich und rieb sich die Stirn: „Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße. So eine verdammte Scheiße!“ Und auf einmal krümmte er sich in sich zusammen und wimmerte in seine Ärmel: „... Seguchi ... Tohma ... Wo bist du, wenn man dich schon mal braucht, verdammt?! ... Tohma ...“

 

Taki beobachtete den Nervenzusammenbruch nervös. Nach einer Weile leisen Gebrabbels erbarmte er sich und suchte Eiri nach dessen Handy ab. Er fand es in der Gesäßtasche seiner Jeans und zog es, um ihn nicht völlig zu verschrecken, so vorsichtig wie möglich heraus. Auch diese Leitung war noch immer offen und – was Taki weit mehr überraschte – auf Aufnahme gestellt, was bedeutete, dass Eiri ihr Telefonat mitgeschnitten hatte. Da er es für unwahrscheinlich hielt, dass dem Autor in all der Aufregung in den Sinn gekommen war, sich ein möglicherweise belastendes Beweismittel zu sichern und sie erst nach Vernehmen all der höchst verdächtigen Geräusche angestellte hatte, fragte er sich misstrauisch, wohin der Autor ihr anfängliches Gespräch hatte führen wollen, doch es war nicht die richtige Zeit, sich über Eiris kleine Gemeinheiten Sorgen zu machen. Und so speicherte Taki die Datei ab, ehe er auflegte und direkt im Anschluss Tohmas Nummer heraussuchte. Es war ihm nicht sonderlich wohl dabei, mit ihm zu sprechen, doch er ahnte, dass er selbst Eiri im Moment eine denkbar schlechte Hilfe war. Und wer konnte schon wissen, was ein geistig Verwirrter mit seinem Charakter alles anzustellen bereit war? Er konnte sich wahrhaftig bessere Werbung als blutigen Todschlag für das Aoneko vorstellen.

 

_„Eiri? Es ist mitten in der Nacht! Was gibt es denn so Dringendes, dass es auf keinen Fall bis morgen warten kann?“_

 

Als er den samtenen, für Familienmitglieder und engste Freunde vorbehaltenen Tonfall des NG-Direktors vernahm, schluckte Taki trocken. Was noch immer schmerzte. Wie lange würde ihn die brennende Luftröhre wohl an dieses jüngste grauenhafte Erlebnis erinnern?

 

„Seguchi-san?“

 

_„... Aizawa-san. Das ist eine ... Überraschung. Was verschafft mir die Freude dieses unerwarteten Anrufs vom Handy meines Schwagers aus?“_

 

„Wir haben hier ein kleines Problem, Seguchi-san ... Yuki ist bei mir ...“

 

_„Bei dir?“_

 

„Im Aoneko, Sir. Und ... ich fürchte, er steht etwas neben sich ...“

 

_„Und weshalb bitteschön steht er neben sich, Aizawa-san? Du hast nicht wieder etwas angestellt, oder? Ich schwöre, manchmal drängt sich mir das Gefühl auf, du möchtest auf dieselbe Intelligenzstufe mit Algen gestellt wer-“_

 

„Ich ... ich glaube, wir haben Shindos Mörder gefunden, Sir.“

 

_„...“_

 

„... Se... Seguchi-san?“

 

_„Aizawa-san. Wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte, wird dich dein Humor teuer zu stehen kommen. Ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden. Rührt euch beide nicht von der Stelle. Ich bin unterwegs.“_

 

Tohma hatte aufgelegt, ehe Taki etwas erwidern konnte, und so brach auch er den Anruf ab. Draußen ertönten Sirenen.

 

_‚Oh, machen Sie sich da keine Sorgen, Seguchi-san. Ich fürchte, wir werden noch eine ganze Weile hier festsitzen ...‘_

 

Als Tohma vorfuhr, parkten auf der Straße bereits einige Streifenwagen. Die Umgebung war abgesperrt und er brauchte eine Weile, bis er den wachhabenden Beamten erklärt hatte, warum er so unbedingt an ihnen vorbei musste. Als er endlich den Verkaufsraum betreten durfte, fiel ihm sofort Taki ins Auge, der auf dem Tresen hockte und sich von einem Sanitäter den Arm verbinden ließ. Ein großes Pflaster zierte seine Schläfe und Verbände Hals und Unterarm und Tohma fragte sich besorgt, wie viel Eiri wohl abbekommen hatte, wenn Taki schon so zugerichtet war. „Er ist draußen“, ertönte plötzlich Takis Stimme über das geschäftige Treiben der Spurensicherung hinweg, „sie wollen ihn mit auf die Wache nehmen. Zum Glück haben sie sich aber dazu breitschlagen lassen, auf Sie zu warten.“ Er drehte leicht den Kopf, ohne Tohma direkt anzusehen: „Wahrscheinlich auch deswegen, weil er unter Schock steht und ihnen das Leben in seiner Aufregung doppelt schwermacht. Sie sollten ihn nicht warten lassen.“ Er nickte durchs Schaufenster nach draußen.

 

Tohma nickte ebenfalls und lief wieder hinaus. Er fand seinen Schwager recht schnell, wurde der betreffende Wagen doch von zwei Beamten bewacht, die ihn nach einer kurzen Rechtfertigung auch erleichtert durchließen. Er öffnete die Wagentür, um sich vorsichtig neben Eiri in den Sitz sinken zu lassen. Jemand hatte dem Autor freundlicherweise geholfen, sich die dringend benötigte Zigarette anzuzünden, die nun zwischen den bebenden Fingern klemmte und leise vor sich hin giftete. Eiri starrte nur stumm geradeaus. Nach einer Weile legte Tohma ihm die Hand aufs Knie: „Eiri? Ich bin es. Kannst du mich hören?“ Nach einigen Sekunden erhielt er ein leichtes Nicken als Antwort und er atmete unbewusst auf: „Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?“ Seine Stimme schien eine krampflösende Wirkung auf ihn auszuüben, denn Eiri befeuchtete sich die trockenen Lippen, ehe er zögerlich murmelte: „Wir haben telefoniert ... Es war purer Zufall! Mitten im Gespräch ist ein Kunde gekommen ... und dieser Kunde ...“ Er fuhr sich bei der Erinnerung frustriert durchs Haar: „Er hat ihn angegriffen, Tohma! Ich habʼs durchs Telefon mit angehört und wenn ich nicht schon auf dem Weg gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn ... Ich habʼs gehört ... Es ist derselbe Kerl, der Shuichi ...“ Er stieß ein lautes Schluchzen aus und krümmte sich noch ein wenig mehr in sich zusammen: „Es ist meine Schuld! Er hat ihn meinetwegen ... Oh, Gott ... Er hat ihn meinetwegen umgebracht!“

 

Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und alles, was Tohma, fassungslos angesichts dieser entsetzlichen Eröffnung, tun konnte, war, ihn zu umarmen und ihm tröstende Worte zuzuraunen.

 

Die Tür wurde einen Spaltbreit geöffnet und einer der Polizisten beugte sich ins Auto: „Wir müssen los. Fahren Sie mit uns oder lieber hinterher?“ „Wonach sieht es denn aus?“, entgegnete Tohma patzig und bereute es im selben Moment, „Verzeihen Sie. Ich wurde vor nicht ganz zwanzig Minuten aus dem Tiefschlaf geklingelt, um darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt zu werden, dass sich ein enger Verwandter offenbar ein Stelldichein mit einem Killer geliefert hat. Ich bin etwas ... verstört. Ist er verhaftet?“ Der Beamte schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Wir möchten ihn als Zeugen befragen. Laut Aussage des Verkäufers haben sie eindeutig in Notwehr gehandelt. Es ist nur ... Der Täter befindet sich in einem denkbar schlechten Gesamtzustand und es ist unsere undankbare Pflicht, herauszufinden, warum. Wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine.“

 

„Wo ist er?“

 

„Wurde vor zehn Minuten ins Gefängniskrankenhaus abtransportiert.“

 

„Schade. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, hätte ich ihm auch noch gern den einen oder anderen Denkzettel verpasst ...“

 

„Glauben Sie mir, da war kein Platz mehr.“

 

Einige Stunden und eine nervenaufreibende Geschichte später saßen Tohma und Eiri in einem Taxi Richtung Aoneko. Der Ältere seufzte erschlagen: „Meine Güte, Mika läuft sicher schon auf dem Zahnfleisch. Ich bringe dich natürlich noch heim, aber danach muss ich wirklich selbst nach Hause. Bist du sicher, dass es dir wieder einigermaßen gut geht? Willst du vielleicht bei uns übernachten?“ Eiri, der sich im Laufe des Verhörs wieder gefasst hatte und inzwischen bei seiner letzten Zigarette angelangt war, schüttelte finster den Kopf: „Ich bin in Ordnung. Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht bei nächstbester Gelegenheit das Krankenhaus stürmen und die Sache beenden. Dafür bin ich viel zu froh, dass Aizawa mich aufgehalten hat. Schätze, ich verdanke ihm zur Abwechslung mal was. Hoffe, das steigt ihm nicht gleich zu sehr zu Kopf. Kann ein echtes Biest sein, wenn er in Selbstzufriedenheit versinkt ...“ „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du ihn ausgerechnet heute noch sprechen musst. Du kannst ihm auch morgen noch danken“, drängte Tohma gähnend, „So wie er ausgesehen hat, werden ihn die Sanitäter nach der Ersten Hilfe wahrscheinlich eh mitgenommen haben.“

 

Eiri schwieg und Tohma seufzte: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Psychopathen finden immer irgendeine Entschuldigung für ihr Verhalten, deswegen nennt man sie auch unzurechnungsfähig. Sie besitzen keine Vernunft, Eiri.“ „Ich weiß“, knurrte der Autor, „was meinst du, wie oft ich mir das in den letzten Stunden vorgebetet habe?! Aber erklär das mal ihm hier!“ Er tippte sich an die Stirn und Tohma seufzte erneut.

 

Der Fahrer bog in die Straße ein, an der das Aoneko – und derzeit auch Tohmas Wagen – lag. Als sie dem Taxi entstiegen, stutzten sie. Im Laden brannte noch Licht, obwohl die Streifenwagen längst abgerückt waren. Sie sahen sich ratlos an und versuchten, den Verkaufsraum zu betreten, der jedoch abgeschlossen war. Eiri klopfte einige Male an die Scheibe, bis schließlich Takis Kopf aus einem der Gänge in Sichtweite kam. Er wirkte nicht glücklich über ihr Erscheinen, öffnete ihnen aber trotzdem bereitwillig die Tür: „Was machen Sie denn wieder hier? Haben Sie kein Zuhause?“ „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen“, brummte Eiri und schob sich an ihm vorbei, „Arbeitest du etwa noch? Ich muss zugeben, du bist verdammt hart im Nehmen, Aizawa. Juckt es dich gar nicht, dass du heute nur ganz knapp dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen bist?“ Taki zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wieder ganz der Alte, wie ich sehe. Das freut mich wirklich außerordentlich. Aber wie du siehst, gibt es hier noch jede Menge zu tun. Jemand muss die Sauerei aufräumen, damit wir morgen überhaupt öffnen können!“ Tohma verschränkte skeptisch die Arme vor der Brust: „Wäre es nicht sinnvoll, den Tatort unverändert zu lassen, Aizawa-san? Und ich möchte dich auf keinen Fall bevormunden, aber solltest du dich nicht ärztlich untersuchen lassen? Du siehst müde aus! ... Hm, ich schätze, eine Entschuldigung wäre angebracht. Ich habe vorhin in der Hektik versäumt, mich nach deinem Befinden zu erkundigen.“

 

„Alles noch dran. Die Sanis haben mir dasselbe geraten und der Chef hätte mich, als er dazugekommen ist, auch am liebsten gleich einweisen lassen, aber Hospitäler überstehe ich selten ohne Brechreiz. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ist mir gerade schlecht genug. Was Ihre Sorge um die Zerstörung von Beweismitteln betrifft: Die Polizei hat mir grünes Licht gegeben. Sie haben schon alles eingetütet und abfotografiert, was ihnen in irgendeiner Weise von Nutzen sein wird. Haben geschuftet wie die Ackergäule! Kann ich ihnen nicht verdenken. Wenn dir die Familie Seguchi-Yuki im Nacken sitzt, entwickelst du schon eine ganz besondere Arbeitsmoral ...“

 

Er ging an ihnen vorbei bis ans Ende des Gangs und kniete sich dort zwischen einigen zusammengekehrten Haufen Scherben auf den Boden: „Und wie sieht es nun bei dir aus? Kommst du heute noch raus oder muss ich das Futter wieder wegstellen?“ Er schob mit spitzen Fingern vorsichtig eine kaum noch sichtbare Schale, die Eiri als Ninjas Napf identifizierte, unter das Regal und zog die Hand blitzschnell weg, als ein lautes, bedrohliches Fauchen und Spucken durch die Luft hallte. Er seufzte und richtete sich wieder auf, um die Besucher anzugrinsen: „Sie hatʼs auch erwischt. Nichts gebrochen oder so, aber hat einen ganz schönen Schrecken davongetragen. Und das blöde Vieh gibt natürlich mir die Schuld daran.“

 

Eiri und Tohma wechselten einen unsicheren Blick und Tohma sagte nachdrücklich: „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die jüngsten Erlebnisse etwas traumatisch gewesen sein könnten. Für alle Beteiligten. Du solltest es nicht übertreiben, Aizawa-san.“ Taki überhörte ihn absichtlich und ließ stattdessen den Blick durch den Raum schweifen: „Sehen Sie sich das Chaos an. Wer außer mir soll das denn aufräumen, hm?“ Er stupste mit dem Fuß desillusioniert eine Tomatendose an, die ans Bein des nächstbesten, stark ramponierten Regals kullerte: „Mist. Weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll ...“

 

Eiri beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Taki wirkte auffallend gelassen. Nicht nur wegen des Attentats, sondern auch in Anbetracht der unangenehmen Gegenwart des verhassten NG-Direktors. Es machte ihn seltsam besorgt, und so versuchte er, die Stimmung aufzulockern, indem er amüsiert schnaubte und witzelte: „Ich glaube, da steckt was ganz anderes hinter deiner Arbeitswut! Ich wette, du traust dich einfach nicht, alleine nach Hause zu gehen! Wie ist es, sollen wir dich beglei-“

 

Takis Reaktion verriet den beiden mehr, als es Worte je geschafft hätten. „Ich traue mich sehr wohl, alleine nach Hause zu gehen“, explodierte er, „für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?! In den ganzen sechsundzwanzig Jahren meines Lebens ist mir heute zum ersten Mal ein Irrer an die Gurgel gesprungen, da werde ich jetzt nicht so eine Paranoia entwickeln, zu glauben, es hätten plötzlich alle anderen auch auf mich abgesehen! Der Drecksack hat mich ganz bestimmt nicht so fertiggemacht, dass ich auf einmal vor meinem eigenen Schatten erschrecke! Ich kann jederzeit ohne Geleitschutz von hier verschwinden, herzlichen Dank!“ Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Satz schriller und es benötigte keine sonderlich hohe Intelligenz, um zu erkennen, dass Eiri unbeabsichtigt in eine klaffende Wunde gehackt hatte. Taki drehte sich ruckartig um, ging in die Hocke und sammelte in trotziger Ignoranz am Boden liegende Waren zusammen, um sie anschließend an ihren Platz in den Regalen zurückzustellen.

 

Wieder sah Tohma Eiri von der Seite an – wissend und überraschend verständnisvoll – und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ich warte im Wagen.“ Dann wanderte er davon und gab ihnen Zeit, unter vier Augen zu reden.

 

Eiri massierte sich den Nacken. Er wusste selbst, dass er nicht der Geschickteste im Verteilen von Trost und Zerstreuung war. Aber er wusste auch, dass er Taki zumindest den Versuch schuldig war. Egal, wie man es betrachtete, er hatte ihn in die Sache hineingezogen und er hatte es Taki zu verdanken, dass sie glimpflich ausgegangen war, er sich nicht noch ein Leben aufs Gewissen geladen hatte. Also holte er beherzt Luft, um den Sänger aufzumuntern, als sein Blick auf ein schimmerndes Objekt auf dem Tresen fiel. Verdutzt erkannte er die Kette, die er Taki vor nicht allzu langer Zeit geschenkt hatte und fragte: „Gehst du immer so unvorsichtig mit deinen Sachen um? Hast du keine Angst, dass sie in dem Tohuwabohu verschütt gehen könnte?“

 

„Hm?“, Taki sah desinteressiert auf und als er begriff, was Eiri meinte, vertiefte er sich wieder in die Arbeit, „Oh, das. Ich musste sie ablegen, als der Sani mich verbunden hat. Außerdem kannst du sie jetzt wieder mitnehmen. Sie hat ihre Schuldigkeit getan.“ Eiri runzelte die Stirn: „Was meinst du damit?“

 

„Na, ist doch klar. Du hast, was du wolltest. Shindos Mörder sitzt hinter Schloss und Riegel, er wird nicht nur wegen Mordes, sondern auch wegen versuchten Mordes belangt und ich habe im Verlauf deines cleveren Plans auch noch mein Fett wegbekommen. Lief doch alles wie am Schnürchen, oder?“ Eiri blinzelte verwirrt und ging zu Taki, um nach seiner Schulter zu greifen: „Hey, warte mal. Auszeit. Ich kapier kein Wort von dem, was du von dir gibst! Was bitte soll ich geplant-“ Taki sprang auf und schlug drohend nach ihm: „Fass mich nicht an! Was ich meine, ist ja wohl ziemlich offensichtlich! Erzähl mir bloß nicht, dass es nicht deine Absicht gewesen ist, diesem Freak eine Falle zu stellen! Für bloße Zufälle sind all die Geschehnisse heute Nacht nämlich ziemlich vorteilhaft für dich abgelaufen! Du wusstest, dass es jemand auf deine Betthäschen abgesehen hat! Nur deswegen hast du dich an mich rangemacht! Du hast mich zu einem Köder für einen Killer gemacht! Gott, ich bin aber auch zu dämlich! Du erzählst mir die ganze Geschichte noch und ich halte sie für einen bescheuerten Witz!“

 

„Hey, Aizawa, du missverstehst hier was ganz gewaltig!“

 

„Aber woher hätte ich es auch wissen sollen?! Wer hätte sich denn schon vorstellen können, dass Seguchi tatsächlich die Decke über einen verdammten Mord stülpen kann?!“

 

„Aizawa, du-“

 

„Sag mir, wann genau ist dir die Idee gekommen? Bevor oder nachdem du mich so diskret eingeweiht hast? Hat dich die Tatsache, dass du mir leidgetan hast, dazu verleitet? Hast du dir noch einen zusätzlichen Spaß draus gemacht, mit anzusehen, wie ich auf deine Avancen reingefallen bin? Hast du vielleicht mit Tatsuha gewettet, wer mich als erstes flachlegt, du oder dieses ... dieses ...“

 

„Aizawa!“

 

„Wenn ich dran denke, dass ich fast bereit war, dich zu küssen! HA! Beneidenswert. Wie sehr musst du Shindo geliebt haben, um solche Opfer auf dich zu nehmen? Wo hättest du dich danach übergeben? Erst in deiner Wohnung oder doch gleich am nächstbesten Laternenpfahl?“

 

Eiri riss der Geduldsfaden. Er packte Taki unsanft an den Schultern und bemühte sich, ihm wieder ein wenig Verstand in den Schädel zu schütteln: „Halt jetzt endlich mal den Mund und lass mich auch was sagen, verdammt! Ich habe dich nicht als Köder benutzt!“ Taki brüllte ungehalten zurück: „Dafür warst du aber verdammt schnell hier, als er mir ʼnen Scheitel ziehen wollte! Er hat mich mit einem beschissenen Baseballschläger angegriffen, Yuki! Und dann hat er mich beinahe mit deiner Kette erwürgt! Mit einer Kette, die angeblich für Shindo bestimmt war! Wäre doch wunderbare poetische Gerechtigkeit gewesen, wenn er das geschafft hätte, oder?! Warum hast du nicht noch ein wenig gewartet?!“

 

Eiri verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

 

Der Schlag warf Takis Kopf zur Seite und er starrte einige Sekunden fassungslos ins Leere. Eiri nutzte die Pause und zog den Verband um Takis Hals ein Stück weg, um den blutunterlaufenen Abdruck darunter zu inspizieren. Seine Stimme durchschnitt die Stille wie ein Messer: „Was regst du dich auf? Hast du nicht selbst gesagt, dass du dir physische Revanche wünschst? Jetzt sind wir wirklich mehr als quitt, meinst du nicht?“

 

Das unangenehme Prickeln in der Wange, das Brennen in den Lungen, die Wut, die Angst, die nagenden Zweifel, der ganze enorme körperliche und seelische Stress forderten endgültig ihren Tribut. Takis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er die notdürftig zusammengehaltene Beherrschung verlor. Seine Unterlippe fing an, heftig zu beben, obwohl er sie mit einem festen Biss stillzuhalten versuchte, ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und unkontrolliertes Zittern breitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Ein tränenersticktes Schluchzen veranlasste Eiri schließlich, ihn trotz halbherziger Gegenwehr an sich zu ziehen und die Arme um ihn zu schlingen. Taki presste sich die Handballen auf die Augen in dem verzweifelten Versuch, Haltung zu bewahren, doch der Riss im Damm war zu groß geworden, als dass es noch ein Zurück gab. Und so begann er, jämmerlich zu weinen.

 

Eiri hielt ihn eine ganze Weile wortlos an sich gedrückt. Er hatte zwar, als er nach dem Übergriff wieder klar denken konnte, mit einer ausgeprägten mündlichen Beschwerde von Takis Seite gerechnet, vielleicht gefolgt von einem Tritt vors Schienbein. Aber er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Taki die Geschehnisse so dermaßen gegen ihn auslegen würde. Er hatte in dieser Nacht gleich zwei ihm noch unbekannte Gesichtsausdrücke des Sängers kennengelernt. Angst ... und abgrundtiefe Enttäuschung. Und es war ihm sofort klargeworden, dass er nicht noch einmal der Auslöser dafür sein wollte.

 

„Du bist völlig irrational, Aizawa. Also, erstens brauchst du dich nicht zu wundern, dass ich so schnell dazu in der Lage war, dir den Arsch zu retten. Einen Anruf kann man heutzutage nämlich nicht nur von zu Hause aus tätigen. Ich war schon längst auf dem Weg hierher, als ich deine Nummer gewählt hatte. Oder dachtest du wirklich, dass ich mir eine Gelegenheit wie die Euphorie über den Plattenvertrag entgehen ließe, um dich ein bisschen zu veräppeln? Und ich denke, anstatt mich dafür anzuschreien, solltest du lieber allen höheren Entitäten danken! Zweitens, und das weise ich in aller Deutlichkeit von mir, habe ich dir die Kette nicht geschenkt, um es irgendwelchen Irren, die dir den Hals umdrehen wollen, leichter zu machen. Ich selbst bin von ihrer Stabilität überrascht, obwohl mir ihr Wert sicher bewusster ist als dir! Und drittens – und das ist das Wichtigste – habe ich nie auch nur daran gedacht, dich als Lockvogel zu missbrauchen! Ja, ich wusste, dass Shuichi nicht durch einen Unfall gestorben ist. Ja, Seguchi hat all seinen Einfluss geltend gemacht, um uns eine Hetzjagd durch die Presse zu ersparen und das war nicht so unkompliziert, wie du dir das offenbar vorstellst! Aber ...“

 

Er drückte Taki, dessen lautes Schluchzen abgeebbt war und sich nur noch auf ein leises Schniefen und zeitweises Zucken beschränkte, fester an sich.

 

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung vom Motiv! Ich habe der Polizei tatsächlich geglaubt, es als Raubmord abgetan! Habe den oder die Täter gehasst, den Fall für eine Zeitlang sogar selbst verfolgt! Aber irgendwann wollte ich nur noch vergessen. Du hast es schon gehört, oder? Dass sie seine Wohnung durchsucht und auch schon einiges im Krankenwagen aus ihm herausgeholt haben. Dass ihn seine Frau meinetwegen nach nur einem Jahr Ehe verlassen hat. Sie war anscheinend ein eingefleischter Fan, kannte all meine Bücher und hatte ständig ehrfürchtig von mir gesprochen. Er ist Engländer, beherrscht unsere Sprache noch nicht besonders gut ... Er hat das Suffix für einen Bestandteil meines Namens gehalten. Ich würde gern sein Gesicht sehen, wenn sie ihm erklären, dass er mich die ganze Zeit als ‚Meister Yuki‘, oder wie es auch immer auf Englisch heißt, bezeichnet hat. Klingt schräg, wenn es aus dem Mund des Mannes kommt, der dir das Genick brechen will, nicht wahr? Schenkt man den ganzen zerschlitzten und zerstochenen Bildern von mir und Shuichi in seinem Schlafzimmer Beachtung, kann man davon ausgehen, dass er sich in die fixe Idee hineingesteigert hat, ich sei verantwortlich für die Misere. Und neuerdings hat er dich wohl auch heimlich beobachtet ... Aber der Versager versteht alles falsch und informiert sich dann noch nicht mal richtig! Gibt einem zu denken, hm?“

 

Er knurrte laut und der Griff wurde beinahe schmerzhaft für Taki.

 

„Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, wie ich mich fühle?! War es nicht schon schlimm genug, Shuichi zu verlieren?! Musste das Schicksal jetzt auch noch so schadenfroh enthüllen, dass ich schuld dran bin?! Warum konnte sich dieses Schwein nicht einfach an mich halten?! Warum musste er ihn ...“

 

Taki, dessen hysterischer Anfall inzwischen auf ein gelegentliches Schaudern abgeklungen war, war wieder nüchtern genug, um sich all diese Eröffnungen durch den hoffnungslos überlasteten Kopf gehen zu lassen. Er spürte Eiris Anspannung, den verzweifelten Versuch, nicht noch einmal vor ihm zusammenzubrechen und blickte betroffen zu Boden. Er sah sich zwar außerstande, die Umarmung zu erwidern, fasste aber dennoch den ersten Gedanken, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss, in gütige Worte: „Dich trifft keine Schuld, du Vollidiot. Wenn der Mistkerl nicht dich gehabt hätte, hätte er sie auf jeden Fall bei jemand anderem gefunden. Vielleicht beim Taxifahrer, der seine Frau mit gepackten Koffern zum Flughafen gebracht hat. Oder beim Bäcker, mit dem sie sich immer so nett unterhalten hat. Scheiße, er hätte wahrscheinlich die Müllabfuhr bezichtigt, obwohl die total irrelevant für das Thema ist!“ Eiri hielt inne und Taki atmete erleichtert auf, als er ein nasales Kichern vernahm. „Aber ich wette, ich bin nicht der Erste, der dir das sagt“, fuhr er ungeduldig fort, „Wie viele Leute müssen es dir versichern, bevor du dich überzeugen lässt?! Und ich tue heute vielleicht ein bisschen zu oft so, als hätte ich ihn besonders gut gekannt, aber was würde Shindo zu dir sagen, wenn du ihm mit so einer hirnverbrannten Logik ankommen würdest?“

 

Nach einigen Minuten stillen Nachdenkens löste sich Eiri von ihm: „Er würde mir wahrscheinlich rechts und links eine reinhauen und mir versichern, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist. Und im Anschluss würde er losziehen und dem Bastard, der mich zum Weinen gebracht hat, gehörig die Leviten lesen.“

 

Taki stellte sich den zu kurz geratenen Verblichenen in Rambo-Pose über dem zusammengeschlagenen Ausländer vor. Er lächelte verhalten.

 

Eiri sah ihn nachdenklich von der Seite an: „Bist du immer noch so scharf darauf, den Rest der Nacht mit Putzen zu verbringen? Wenn nicht, würde ich dich nämlich wirklich gern nach Hause begleiten. Du siehst echt so aus, als könntest du ʼne Pause vertragen.“ Taki ließ den Blick über die Unordnung schweifen und seufzte schließlich müde: „... Okay. Hast vermutlich recht.“ Er trottete zum Flur und erschien fünf Minuten später in Alltagskleidung. Beim Vorbeigehen schnappte er sich die Kette vom Tresen und schmunzelte humorlos: „Aber das ist wirklich hervorragende Qualität. So reißfest, wie das Ding ist, könnte ich einen Laster damit abschleppen!“ Während Eiri ein belustigtes Schnauben von sich gab und sich nach etwas auf dem Boden bückte, ließ er sie in die Tasche gleiten. Die Erinnerung an das, was dieses Teufelsgerät anrichten konnte, war einfach noch zu frisch, als dass er es sich bereits anstandslos wieder hätte umlegen können. Doch er zweifelte nicht daran, dass jene Zeit nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde.

 

Beim Aufsehen stutzte er, als er Eiri dabei erwischte, wie dieser sich eine halb aufgebrauchte Zigarette anzuzünden versuchte: „Wo zum Geier hast du die denn jetzt ausgegraben?“ „Die ist mir bei deinem kleinen Aussetzer vorhin runtergefallen“, klärte man ihn bereitwillig auf, „Dass ich sie bei dem Durcheinander überhaupt wiedergefunden habe ... Lucky!“ Taki starrte auf die Marke und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf: „Meine Güte, die waren geschenkt! Du kannst es dir absolut leisten, dir einfach eine neue anzustecken!“ Der Autor brach auf diese Worte hin in verdächtigen Schweißfluss aus: „... Geht nicht. Ist meine Letzte.“

 

„DU HAST DIE GANZE PACKUNG GERAUCHT?!“

 

„Hey, ich war nervös, okay?! Ich war schon extrem sparsam und habe mir sogar noch zwei Kartons von den Bullen geschnorrt, aber diese hier ... haben einfach am besten gewirkt.“

 

„Du hast in den paar Stunden drei verdammte Packungen Zigaretten weggezogen?! Also, wenn du so weitermachst, zweifle ich nicht im Geringsten daran, dass du Shindo schon sehr bald wiedersehen wirst.“

 

„Bloß nicht. Wenn ich so enden würde, würde er mich verdreschen!“

 

„AUS GUTEM GRUND!“

 

Taki rieb sich stöhnend über die Augen und schubste Eiri Richtung Ausgang: „Wie auch immer, lass uns von hier verschwinden!“ Er linste den Autor von unten an und räusperte sich nach ein paar Sekunden: „Also ... Wenn du schon mal in der Nähe meiner Bude bist ... Kommst du auf ʼnen Kaffee mit rauf?“ Eiri sah ihn groß an, fasste sich aber auffallend schnell und brach in sein typisches, arrogantes Grinsen aus, sodass es Taki beinahe leid tat, sich von der Gunst des Augenblicks hinreißen gelassen zu haben: „Ist das ʼne Einladung, Aizawa?“ Taki funkelte ihn peinlich berührt an: „Versteh mich nicht falsch! Ich ... will nur, dass dieser englische Sack einen Grund bekommt, mich zu hassen!“ Sie sahen sich kurz stumm an und lächelten dann gleichzeitig.

 

Sie wussten nicht, wie sie ihre seltsame Beziehung benennen sollten. Doch eins war ihnen klar: Sie genossen den Kontakt miteinander und das sollte ihnen als Ansporn reichen.

 

Für den Anfang.

 

Nicht lange, nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, kroch Ninja aus ihrem Versteck, putzte sich ausgiebig, wanderte zur Theke, sprang hinauf und rollte sich dann mit einem Schnurren zusammen, um die Anstrengungen der Vergangenheit mit einem befriedigenden Schlummer zu einem harmonischen Abschluss zu bringen.


End file.
